


Underdogs

by StarvingLunatic



Series: Pariah [7]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Drama, F/F, Family, Fist Fights, Gay Male Character, KiGo, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Mind Manipulation, Novella, Romance, Sisters, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: Sequel to Cryptic, sort of. Set in the Pariah universe. The past comes back to bite Trin and Shin in the butt. Kim finds herself affected by the problem too and Shego's along for the ride as usual. Drakken's back.





	1. It’s Fun Until Someone Gets Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own these characters. Okay, wait, I do own Trin, Shin, Tatsu, and a little fellow by the name of Booker, who is new to the universe. Everyone else belongs to Disney, though.
> 
> A/N: For this to make any sense, you might have to read Memoirs of the Malcontent, at least chapters 8 and 10. You’ll know why certain characters are pissed at other characters if you do.
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/).

Underdogs

1: It’s Fun Until Someone Gets Hurt

Drakken worked in the dull, grey laundry room in the maximum-security prison, where he was locked up in. He was stuck there, unless Shego ever decided she was bored with being retired and came to break him out. Of course, he had no idea Shego was retired. He had not been able to keep up with her, as she had not kept in contact with her.

Drakken was not sure what happened to Shego. He could not remember much from the day that Global Justice took him into custody. He had been in jail for almost a year now and was not going anywhere… or so was the plan of those on the side of justice. Others had different plans.

Four rather large inmates, sized like his biggest henchmen, included Drakken in on their escape plans doing something so classic it had to work. They escaped through the laundry chute. Drakken could not believe they fit down the thing, but it was wide enough for all of them to go down individually and they landed in a pile of clothing that had to be sent out of the prison. There was no laundry truck waiting, but they found something that was just as good.

They managed to steal a garbage truck that was nearby collecting the trash. They overpowered the workers and left them bound by the dumpsters, tied with bed sheets. Drakken was impressed with the smooth getaway. He was curious as to why the men took him along with their escape plan, but chalked it up to them either wanting to use his genius later on in a scheme or them thinking he might snitch on them. They really had no choice in taking him. He guessed he would be going his own way once they made it far enough.

Drakken began mentally making plans now that he was free again. _First, I have to find Shego. How dare she not come get me?!_ He would give her a piece of his mind for not breaking him out before anything else. He had sat in jail for almost a year thanks to her. He was willing to bet she was on vacation or something, too. _Typical Shego_. He let out a heavy huff. He would give her an earful when he found her. He obviously was unaware of what happened since Global Justice arrested him so many months ago, but then again, he tended to be oblivious to most things that did not involve his own plotting.

When the truck came to a halt, Drakken was about to go on his way. He found out at that moment he certainly would not be doing that. Just as he was about to stroll away, one of the large men grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him into a warehouse. The others walked in behind them.

“Wait, where are you taking me!” Drakken demanded loudly, trying to sound strong, but there was a quiver in his throat. He knew he could not do anything against the four men without Shego or without any bits of technology.

The men did not answer him, but a couple more of them took hold of Drakken as he started flailing, trying to get away from them. His struggles did nothing, but tire him out and he worked up a sweat, clothes stuck to him, and he panted in hopes of catching his breath. They went deep into the warehouse and then they went into a secret tunnel. It was hot and humid, but they did not seem to care as sweat dripped down Drakken’s ponytail. They marched down the channel with Drakken yelling all the way.

“Where are we going? Where are you taking me? What’s going on?” Drakken hollered at the top of his lungs, but he did not get any answers. It did not fill him with confidence that no one told him to be quiet. That meant there was no one around to hear him scream.

They ended up in a dimly lit, plain room where two men sat, playing cards at a small rounded table. One was a rather fat man with another, very large and muscular man standing by him, as if standing guard. The other man playing cards was an average looking fellow in a tan suit with an ebony goatee and short, greasy black hair.

“Here ya go, boss,” one of the fugitives said while the others dumped Drakken onto the floor not too far from the card table. Drakken groaned upon impact and thought he might bruise.

“Good going, guys. Go do your thing now,” the ebony-haired male told the four fugitives. The prison-escapees left the blue doctor on the hard, cold cement floor.

“Now, what is going on here?” Drakken hollered, flailing his arms from his spot on the cement. He did not get up, fearing they would just plant him on the ground again and they might be rougher a second time.

“Doctor Drakken, so good of you to join us,” the fat man said with a smile that could be described as cordial, especially considering the scientist felt he was being kidnapped. It was a little weird.

Drakken blinked as he realized who the large man was. “What the? Big Daddy Brotherson? What do you want with me?” His cerulean face scrunched up, twisted as he puzzled over what such a big shot might need with him. He was not sure if their paths had ever crossed before, even though he was aware of the information dealer.

“Doctor Drakken, I’d like you to meet my partner for this current venture. He goes by the simple name of Bane,” Big Daddy Brotherson introduced the pair, slowly motioning to the man sitting across from him.

“Bane? That’s it?” Drakken asked as he picked himself up from the floor. He studied the man, trying to figure out if he might know him from somewhere. It would be easier to trust him if Drakken could determine what level of criminal he was, even if Brotherson was vouching for him. The man was a complete stranger to him. The name was not even familiar.

“That’s all you need to know,” Bane answered, trying to sound sinister as he spoke. Most around could tell he was forcing it out, but Drakken brought it.

“Okay, well, what do you two want with me?” the blue-skinned scientist inquired.

“We want you to help us get revenge on a common enemy we all have,” Big Daddy Brotherson answered, folding his hands in front him as if he was about to make a deal. He tapped his fingertips together.

“Kim Possible?” Drakken guessed. He knew the teen busybody had ruined all of his best plans whenever she could, so he would not put it passed her to ruin everyone else’s fun when she was not in his business.

“No, Trin Possible,” Big Daddy Brotherson corrected the scientist. Bane frowned at the mention of that name and fury flashed through his eyes.

Drakken frowned right along with Bane. Trin Possible, perhaps the second most annoying person he had ever met with the last name Possible. He could still feel the pain of her kicking him in the balls. Thanks to her, he could not even recall much of what happened that day because she started abusing him when she got free from her ropes. The most he recollected was intense agony in his lower regions. The woman was ruthless and merciless in a way he never imagined a Possible could be.

“What do you want me to do?” Drakken inquired in an interested tone. He would like to teach that Possible a lesson she would never forget.

Big Daddy Brotherson snapped his fingers and his bodyguard pulled out a folder from inside his jacket at lightning speed. The bodyguard handed the folder to Drakken. The scientist opened it and studied the documents inside.

“We’re thinking if you combine that technology, we can all have a good time at the expense of Trinket Possible,” Bane commented.

“Not to mention Shinichi Toriyama,” Big Daddy Brotherson grumbled with disdain in his voice with an equal amount of hatred in his eyes. Those damned kids had made a fool of him and he was not going to stand for it. They would suffer.

-8-8-8-8-

Spring Break, it was probably a blessing from the vacation gods, especially when there was good weather. Shin was pretty sure sometime in the distant past, the clouds parted and some blond, surfer-looking god with golden skin and wavy hair declared that from that moment on there would be a time known as “spring break” where everyone was allowed to act completely and utterly stupid and it being spring break justified such behavior. Of course, there were other times like that on the calendar, but spring break also included fun in the sun, wonderful tanned bodies, and the occasional interesting shark attack if they vacationed in the right spot.

Right now, Shin began setting himself up on the beach. His usual four lovely, semi-insane cohorts were supposed to meet him down there. He did not see how they could turn putting on bathing suits into a half-hour long activity. He had managed to put on some bright orange and yellow swim-trunks in less than a minute. Now, his question was: how was it that something he could do in about thirty seconds took the ladies thirty minutes? He could only guess they got sidetracked.

“That’s what I need to do, get sidetracked,” Shin muttered to the breeze with a bit of a lusty smile as he walked through the near-white sand. He scoped out a few guys playing volleyball not too far away, but they could wait. He should get comfortable first, do what he wanted, and then go get crazy with heavenly bodies.

He put his beach chair up a few feet from the beautiful blue-green water and hung his towel on the back of the chair. He kicked off his black flip-flops and jumped into his chair, looking to tan even more than he already had, even though he felt his golden-brown complexion could make even a surfer god jealous.

“I look damn good this complexion,” he muttered with a grin.

Shin glanced around, noticing some girls checking him out. Shin had attracted attention the moment he stepped onto the beach, which was something he was used to. Even though he was short for a guy, he was muscular to make up for that. The cuts in his muscles were well-defined and practically begged to be leered at, seemingly requesting to be touched by curious, longing fingers. It helped that his skin had a glow to it now. He hoped to catch a few guys looking, so he could work on “getting sidetracked” later. He would definitely look into the dudes playing volleyball and maybe he could play with them.

Shin got lost in a daydream and started smiling goofily as he thought of wanting hands roaming his chest. He closed his eyes, licked his lips, and sighed. Yes, he was definitely going to work on getting “sidetracked,” especially if he was left alone long enough.

“I’m shocked you didn’t blow up the beach in the few minutes you had alone,” he heard Shego remark from behind him, interrupting his dirty thoughts.

“I was just wondering the best place to set the charges,” Shin replied with a boyish smile on his face as he opened his eyes to turn his attention to her. Thanks to that daydream, he was certain he would find a guy to occupy his time with when he got the chance and start a series of different explosions.

Shego laughed. “I wouldn’t put it past you.”

Shin continued smiling while Shego set up a chair next to him. He glanced over at her, seeing she had actually chosen an emerald modest one-piece bathing suit. He was surprised by that, thinking Shego was the type to flaunt it. He would not hold it against her since she definitely had sex appeal to flaunt. He was all for it when it got them free drinks at clubs. 

“Are you getting greener?” he asked, an ebony eyebrow arched. He leaned over for a better look. She was, in fact, the same color as she had been before they arrived. How was that even possible? Their first day there, he had tanned walking from their hotel to the beach. 

“I don’t know, are you getting darker?” she countered in a bit of a snippy tone, letting Shin know that he was approaching a sensitive subject. But, the word “sensitive” was only barely in his vocabulary, which the former thief was aware of. He might just keep going on about her skin tone and she might have to castrate him. 

“You know you like me when I’m chocolate. After all, girls love chocolate,” he remarked with an irksome smirk. If he spent a couple of days in the sun, he was well aware he would end up a nice, deep brown, like rich clay. He found it funny he typically tanned darker than his mother.

“Keep it up and I’ll make you melt in my hand,” she countered and she let a little green flare dance around her fingers. He continued on smiling like the goof he was.

“Shego, don’t mind Shin. You know he’s just being annoying for the sake of being annoying,” Kim reminded her girlfriend as she came over to set her own chair up next to the ex-sidekick.

“I’m not being annoying. I’m just wondering if while getting greener she goes through photosynthesis,” he teased, grinning now.

“Shin,” Shego growled like a very upset tiger.

Shin recognized the noise. She had used it once before when he dared to ask Kim if Shego tasted like mint. Kim had not looked amused by the question, but Shego made _that_ noise. He was pretty sure Shego punched him after that question, but considering the fact that he understood it was rare for a person to recall what happened just before going unconscious due to skull trauma, he doubted he would ever know for sure. He would consider Kim hit him if only she was not a total sweetheart to him most of the time and she would have apologized for knocking him out completely.

“C’mon, Shego, you know I’m just messing with you. Don’t think nothing about being green. Your stuff is hot as hell,” Shin assured her with a sincere smile. He was not looking to ruin their spring break and he really did not want to hurt Shego’s feelings. He liked her well enough, thought she fit in with them, and she made Kim happy. He could not ask for more.

Shego scoffed, but she was pacified by his words, especially since she believed him. Shin had a way about him, like a gleam in his eyes, which seemed to make him trustworthy when he wanted to be. She finished with her chair and moved to help Kim out. It was then Shin realized their little crew was missing two key components. He looked up and over his chair, but he did not see his evil twin or her lover.

“What happened to the harpy? She stuck underneath a mechanic? Or should it be the other way around? Do I really wanna know that much about them?” Shin mused aloud, a finger against his chin as he thought on it.

“They’re coming. They were having a little tiff,” Kim replied, dismissing whatever was going on with her sister and Tatsu with a flick of her wrist, as she eased into her seat, close enough to her lover to feel her body heat. Shego pulled out items from a bag she and Kim brought for their little relaxation time.

“About?” Shin asked, even though he could guess. Tatsu was probably putting up a fuss about an outfit Trin was trying to put on her. _How predictable_, he thought.

“Tatsu doesn’t want Trin walking around in a skimpy little bikini,” Kim answered with a bit of a laugh. She thought that was too cute, even though she and Shego had had a similar argument with her losing out somewhat. She was outside in a pink and orange bikini, not the one she wanted, with a matching sarong wrapped around her waist. She had not thought the argument was cute on her end. But, then again, it was probably best. Had she worn what she wanted, Shin and then Trin would have got on her case about it.

“Oh,” Shin said. Well, that would have been his next guess. Always something about clothing when it came to his evil twin.

Shego and Kim turned their attention to each other for a moment. They took each other’s hands for no reason other than the fact that they were together. Kim sighed, happy for a moment of rest. Between school and being a hero, the redhead was starting to get worn out. She guessed it was a bad idea to take seven courses just because Trin had done it throughout her undergrad career. Shego told her that she needed to step out of Trin’s shadow and the blond Possible was in agreement with that. After all, she had taken that many courses without having to do the hero thing Kim did. Kim was starting to agree. Live and learn.

“Oh, I think I hear Satan coming,” Shin hummed after a couple of minutes.

“You must have ‘annoying bitch’ radar,” Shego remarked because she did not hear a thing.

“Kim must have the same since she can hear you coming a mile away,” the half-Japanese young man quipped.

“No, her mouth is just that big,” Kim chimed in, earning a chuckle from Shin.

Shego frowned; she did not need it coming from two ends now. Before Shego could make a comeback, Trin and Tatsu came over with their beach gear. They did not look like a couple that just had a “tiff” since they held hands as they came over. Tatsu was out in a violet one-piece swimsuit while Trin wore a thin yellow hoodie over her bathing suit. They set themselves up on the opposite side of Shin. He was not really interested in what they were doing until Trin slipped out of her hoodie. 

“What the HELL is that!” Shin hollered in horror, pointing at his evil twin’s back. From his reaction, a passerby might have thought that she had a giant, deadly, ugly bug on her back.

“What?” Trin inquired, sounding rather bored. She expected the irksome young man to make an “ass” remark since he was pointing in that direction and that was just like him.

“That!” He grabbed Trin by the hips and pulled her closer to him.

Tatsu snarled as soon as he touched her girlfriend, thinking Shin was being a jerk and going to grope Trin. He showed that was not the case by putting his finger right on the thing that freaked him out. The mechanic smiled while Trin’s face was just perplexed and getting closer to outraged. Shego and Kim looked on, knowing some decent drama was coming.

“I thought everyone knew about that,” Shego muttered to her girlfriend, keeping her eyes on the scene that was about to unfold. 

“I guess everyone’s not Shin,” Kim replied in a low tone.

“Seriously, what the hell is this thing?” Shin demanded to know, jabbing the blond in the back with his index finger. 

The thing that had Shin’s attention was a tattoo on the small of Trin’s pale back. As far as he knew, it was quite new, even though it was clear it had been there for a while. He was also bothered by what the tattoo was. She had a fierce eastern dragon on her back, cutting evenly across the base of her spine going almost to her sides. It was baring its teeth and showing its three claws on each hand. He found it looked oddly feminine despite the viciousness of it. 

“When the hell did you get a tramp stamp?” Shin inquired, sounding rather upset with his evil twin. _How dare she go get a tattoo and not tell me?_ They were evil twins! 

“I got it for Tatsu’s birthday,” Trin answered, moving from his hold sharply.

“You got a tattoo for Tatsu’s birthday?” he echoed in a baffled tone. What kind of sense did that make after all?

Trin sighed. “Yes, I got a tattoo for Tatsu’s birthday,” she said almost as if she was being sarcastic, but she clearly was not.

Shin was about to say something, but he could not figure out what he wanted to say. He knew he wanted to yell something, but he did not know what that something was. While he was trying to figure out what exactly needed to be said, Tatsu reached out and took Trin by the waist. She pulled the blond over to her and rested her hand where the tattoo was.

“Best birthday gift ever,” Tatsu muttered, caressing the small of Trin’s back. Shin’s face turned bright red and he looked like he wanted to spit fire on Tatsu.

“I’ve got get you one of those,” Shego said to Kim. Beyond knowing both Shin and Trin’s reaction to that would be priceless, there was something about knowing Kim was committed enough to her to wear her name or a symbol of her on her skin. _Sexy_.

Kim rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure that was one thing she would not do because her sister did it. She could not see herself with a tattoo, especially one like Trin’s. They figured Trin got a dragon on her back because Tatsu’s name was Japanese for dragon. So, Trin pretty much got Tatsu’s name permanently etched into her body, like saying she belonged to Tatsu. It did not seem like something the older Possible would do, but there it was, staring at anyone who glimpsed her back.

“You done freaking out?” Trin asked her male counterpart, her tone as bored as always. 

“Um… no! You’ve got a damn tattoo of a dragon pretty much on your ass crack! What the hell is wrong with you?” Shin demanded, glaring at her. 

“You’d think she tattooed it on his back from the way he’s acting,” Shego remarked, speaking to Kim.

“No, I think he’d cause a scene to the point we could charge money if she did that,” Kim replied with an amused smile.

Shego had to concede that point, smiling too. “That would probably be a real fight between them. We’d make a fortune.” _What would I have to do to get Kim to get a tattoo on her back, preferably one that read “Shego” in flaming green letters?_ She was going to have to talk to Tatsu later on to find out how the mechanic convinced Trin to do such a thing, something they all knew was out of character for Trin. 

“There’s something wrong with you if anyone at all,” Trin said to Shin in her usual monotone voice, which did not help him rein in his temper.

“While that is true, that doesn’t explain what the hell this thing is on your back. Why the hell would you do this to your body?” Shin inquired.

Trin did not bother to answer him for two reasons. One, she suspected he was being his usual over-the-top, overly dramatic self. Two, she did not have to explain her actions to him when it came to what she did with Tatsu and he should know that by now. Shin frowned at being ignored. 

“What the hell!” he yelled at the top of his lungs, throwing a tantrum in his chair, flinging sand around them.

“Hey!” Kim and Shego moved out of the way of flying grains, putting a little distance between their chairs and Shin. 

Trin did not say anything to him and he quickly lost the ladies interest to better things, in their opinions. Shego decided to rub sunscreen on Kim and Tatsu was doing the same to Trin. Shin huffed and then screamed again before standing up and storming off.

“The hell is his problem?” Shego inquired, speaking loud enough for Shin to hear without considering his feelings at all, something he would have done in her place. “The damn thing’s on the bitch’s back, after all.”

“Shin probably looks at it as she’s slipping away from him just a little bit more,” Kim replied, having the decency to speak lower than her girlfriend, so the fleeing young man did not hear.

“I knew he’d act like this. That’s why I didn’t tell him about it in the first place,” Trin grumbled. 

“Don’t let his attitude spoil the day,” Tatsu told her lover, whispering in her ear just because they were so close to each other.

“I won’t. But, he’s always such a damn baby over things. God, he acts like I married you and moved out of the country without telling him,” the blond huffed, her body tense even though her lover was working on her with magic fingers while covering her in much-needed sunscreen.

“Well, you do pretty much have her name stamped on your ass. He knows it’s got to mean something,” Shego pointed out. 

“What I have done to or near my ass is my own business, not his,” Trin countered. She had gotten the tattoo as a surprise for her baby, showing a level of deep commit without buying a ring. It did not mean she was going to abandon her evil twin anytime soon, or anytime at all for that matter. He would probably kill himself and a bunch of other people if she took her eye off of him for too long and she would not be able to live with that.

“That’s true, so try not to mention your flat ass anymore for the rest of the day while I’m here,” Shego snorted as if she was deeply offended.

“You mean this ass?” Trin had the nerve to aim said body part at Shego. 

The green-skinned woman wasted no time in smacking Trin’s rear-end as hard as she could. Trin grimaced and knew that she had a big red hand print on her butt now. Shego laughed while Kim shook her head. Kim looked at Tatsu and they agreed with their eyes that they could not take their girlfriends anywhere. 

“Keep that up and we might think there’s something going on between the two of you,” Kim teased her lover and her sister, hoping that would get them to behave.

“Like hell!” the two pale women declared as if they were just hit with the worst insult. They actually looked disturbed by that idea. Kim could not help laughing while Tatsu sported a small, amused smile. 

-8-8-8-8-

Shin scowled as he walked off toward an open market. He was not sure where he was going, but he knew he was pissed and he needed to put a lot of distance between him and his evil twin. He could not believe his harpy had the nerve to go and get a tattoo of a dragon on her ass for Tatsu’s birthday. Why not just go out and marry her already!

“She might as well tattoo ‘Tatsu’s bitch’ on her forehead. What the hell, man?” he muttered while kicking up some dust with his left foot.

Honestly, Shin was not sure why he was so upset. He knew he was not going to lose Trin and he was used to sharing her with Tatsu. Still, he was pissed and was quite content with being that way, so he refused to analyze it. He was so set in being angry he was not watching where he was going. He bumped into someone, knocking that person to the ground and also getting the person’s ice cream smeared on his bare chest. 

“Ow,” the person muttered as he hit the pavement.

“Oh, sorry about that,” Shin apologized as he leaned down, offering a hand to the young man he knocked over.

“No, it was my fault,” the young man said in an adorably low, almost shy sounding voice. He climbed to his feet, showing he was shorter than Shin. He was not particularly muscular and that was clear from the sleeveless white t-shirt he wore along with the tan cargo shorts. He had chocolate hair with two bangs pushed to the sides of his face that went down to his chin. He also had on spectacles over his practically shining onyx eyes. Adorable was the one word Shin could think fit him perfectly. 

“Dude, I think that one was all me considering the fact that you’re the one who ended up in the dirt,” Shin commented.

“No, but I got you with the ice cream,” the young man pointed out, staring at Shin’s wide chest.

Shin could not help chuckling to himself because he knew the look in those onyx eyes that were glued to his torso. He smiled, thinking it was about time for him to get sidetracked. _When was the last time I was in the company of someone so freaking adorable, anyway? I should bask in it while I can_. 

“Yeah, you did. I tell you what, I’ll accept your apology if you let me buy you some more ice cream,” Shin offered with a charming grin.

The young man smiled. “Sounds good. Well, I’m Booker.”

“I’m Shin.” The pair then walked off together.

-8-8-8-8-

Drakken was parked at a workbench. He was intent on his work, looking through a mounted magnifying glass as he took a thin work tool to his invention. He then looked up while pushing away slightly from his desk. He started laughing.

“Trin Possible, your worst nightmare is about to come true!” Drakken cackled.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the vacation comes to an end and the group returns to Middleton to find things amiss.


	2. Vacation’s Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Okay, wait, I do own Trin, Shin, Tatsu, and Booker.

2: Vacation’s Over

Seven small white boxes were sent off, carrying very special cargo. Six of them went to Middleton, not too far from each other. In fact, four of them went to the same address. The remaining one went to a college town that was a few hours away from Middleton. They would all be together again soon, though. Well, if everything went according to plan and there was no reason why things should not go according to plan. And then, there would be some fun for three specific villains. 

-8-8-8-8-

“Mini-me, have you seen Shin?” Trin asked over the phone.

The blond was in her hotel suite with Tatsu. The suite was quite large. There was a bedroom with a single king-sized bed and a living room area. There was a terrace, which she and Tatsu had use of a couple of times, once rather late last night. Trin stood in the doorway between the bedroom and the den. She was mostly dressed as she usually was, semi-casual wear of pink and yellow.

The couple got ready to go out for the night with everyone else. Despite the fact that they all seemed to have such a hard time getting along, they had not gone off for moments alone or with their mates… except for Shin storming off on the beach earlier. They stayed together for the most part, doing all sorts of crazy activities together, all the while arguing over any and everything. It was only when they went back to the hotel did they go their separate ways and even their rooms were right next to each other.

“I haven’t seen him yet. You think we should leave him?” Kim countered, lounging on the bed in her room.

Kim’s room was right across the hall from her sister’s. It was the same sort of suite Trin was located in. They had toyed with the idea of getting rooms next to each other, but Kim was certain Trin and Shego would use that as a chance to get on each other’s nerves. She and Shego were getting ready for another night of partying, like the other couple. Shego was surprised the Possible sisters could keep up with her and Shin when it came to going out. After all, Kim was a goody-goody and Trin was simply boring.

“God, we do that and I won’t hear the end of his whining. ‘Oh, I was just coming.’ ‘Oh, how could you leave me? Boo-hoo.’ ‘Oh, you owe me blah-blah for a month because of the pain and suffering.’ I’ll have to kill him later on if we leave him,” Trin remarked, rolling her eyes. Her bland tone nearly slipped as she imagined just how irksome her evil twin would behave if they left him behind.

Kim chuckled, knowing her sister rolled her eyes while speaking. “Fine, we’ll wait. Shego’s not ready anyway.”

“Tell her to just put on her hooker boots and call it a day,” the older Possible teased. 

“Tell her to go to Hell with a gas can,” Shego called from the bathroom. The thing about Kim taking calls on her Kimmunicator meant that eavesdropping was so easy, not that Shego wanted to hear that bitch’s voice. It never failed to grate on her nerves.

“Only if I can be strapped to your back,” Trin replied in a sing-song voice. 

“I’m hanging up now,” Kim warned her sister because she knew those two would just go back and forth for the whole night if she let them.

“I’ll call you when Shin shows up,” Trin said. 

Kim nodded, muttered an agreement, and disconnected the call. She went to go get ready for a night of club-hopping. She honestly did not know how Shin and Shego did such a thing at least four nights out of the week in their regular lives. The noise and flashing lights and body heat all mixed together just weighed on her. There were better ways to spend time in Kim’s opinion. 

It was about to be Kim’s third time going out with them on vacation and she could feel the effects of it. She was sure she was going to make it through the week since she refused to be the one who slowed everyone else down, but it was starting to get hard to stay up for their shenanigans. It was one thing when they were annoying each other, but outside, they annoyed almost everyone they came into contact with. So, in between the partying, Kim also had to play referee with them. It was like being the only adult with a bunch of kindergarteners, but genius, deadly kindergarteners who should know better and did not listen to her because she was the youngest.

“Princess, jump your ass into some party clothes before Shin shows and you’re the one holding up the works,” Shego called, still in the bathroom.

“Right, like I’m the one who ever holds us up,” Kim remarked under her breath.

“Don’t be a smart-ass or I’ll pick out a dress for you and you’ll hate it.”

“I love that you think you can force me to do anything.” Kim snickered, but she slid off the bed, trotted to the closet, and returned to hunting for an outfit. There were too many options. She brought too many clothes for this trip, but she was not alone in that. The only one who did not over-pack was Tatsu. 

-8-8-8-8-

Trin stood in front of the bathroom mirror as she put on her last touches of makeup. She did not wear much, finding it did not flatter her forever pale skin. She smoothed out her pink lipstick when the faint smell of vanilla wafted through the air and strong arms were suddenly around her waist. Before she could address the limbs around her, soft lips lightly touched her neck and a familiar body pressed against her back. It took all of her willpower not to lean back and turn her head for kisses.

“Baby, you’re going to mess up this whole hour’s effort I just put forth,” Trin pointed out, even though she was not making any moves to remove the arms.

“So?” Tatsu countered in a low tone, nuzzling Trin’s neck. It was not like Trin dressed up for people to look at her, anyway. She was tempted to leave a mark on Trin’s neck, let people know Trin was hers, but that was unnecessary.

Trin laughed, enjoying the tickle of Tatsu’s breath on her skin. “Fine, but if you keep this up, you’re going to make me want to stay in.”

“That’s just gonna make me stay right here,” the mechanic commented with a devilish smile. Talk of staying in was just going to make her start petting and rubbing up against her beloved even more. She probably could talk Trin into falling into bed with her and she would not even feel bad about it. It was not like Trin enjoyed clubbing. There were too many people.

Trin smiled and turned around to face Tatsu. The pale woman could see the mischief in those tempting ice blue eyes. She could not fight off the call of those eyes, which Tatsu knew. The mechanic licked her bottom lip, which was only more tempting for her lover. Tatsu reached up and put a hand to Trin’s cheek, showing the contrast between their flesh since Tatsu had tanned and Trin was as pale as ever.

The couple slowly leaned into each other, looking for a passionate kiss. Before their lips could touch, there was a loud knock at the door. Tatsu cursed under her breath, knowing that was Shin and he just ruined her shot at getting laid at that very moment. It was insane how annoying he could be without even meaning it.

“Don’t worry, baby. There’s always tonight when we come in,” Trin said before giving Tatsu a light peck on the mouth. It was sweet, as always, and a promise.

“There could be now,” Tatsu replied with a little pout.

“Later. We promised and you know he won’t go away any time soon,” Trin pointed out as there was more loud banging on the door. 

The mechanic sighed, her shoulders dropped, and she released the blond. Trin went to answer the door and opened it. She was about to say something to Shin, yelling at him about his lateness, but she was quieted instantly. Shin stood there, but he was not alone.

“Hey, harpy. Yeah, so, Booker, this is my harpy, Trin,” Shin introduced his evil twin to the young man with him.

Trin was in shock for a moment as she took in the young man with Shin. Shin had texted her some nonsense about bumping into a young man at the market and Trin could only guess this was him. Booker gave Trin a bashful smile while she gawked at him, unsure what to make of this whole scene. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Booker said in a polite tone with a cherubic smile. Those things only made her stare more. 

“So cute…” Trin practically cooed in a low tone. Booker was utterly adorable! She doubted she had ever seen a guy look or sound so cute! She wanted to carry him in a purse she did not even own. She liked to think it had something to do with the fact that he was smaller than Shin was. Then there was the way his hair was cut and how he had bangs framing his face. And then his onyx eyes seemed to light up and they were just shy of being wide. She wanted to pet him. It was like someone turned a yorkie puppy into a person.

Shin laughed and held his head up high, like he was proud. “Isn’t he just the cutest little thing?”

“Where the hell did you find this kid?” Trin asked once her brain started working properly again. She fought the desire to go wrap a bow on Booker and she half-expected for Shin to say Booker followed him home then ask if they could keep him.

“Bumped into him, quite literally. He’s here all by his lonesome, so I figured he could hang out with us,” Shin explained, throwing his arm around Booker’s shoulders. He pulled the shorter male closer to his form. Booker did not seem to be opposed to the action. 

“I don’t have anything against that,” Trin said while staring at Booker. “You can tell me if he kidnapped you, though.”

Booker laughed, his whole face lighting up. “I promise you, I’m here voluntarily. He’s kinda charming.” 

Trin could only stare. It was like he had some kind of magic power to keep her attention. How the hell could a boy be so cute? And why the hell would such an adorable boy want to hang out with crazy ass Shin? Why would he think Shin was charming?

“Oh, and FYI, he’s not a kid. Just hit the legal drinking age according to his driver’s license,” Shin seemed to brag, smiling smugly while he was at it. 

“Yeah, I’m happy for him and glad you checked for ID before picking a victim to corrupt,” Trin said, finally gathering herself. 

“To be fair, he wants to be corrupted,” Shin replied.

Sighing, Trin shook her head. “Let’s get Mini-me and her walking headache, so we can head out.” She hoped she could pull her gaze away from Booker.

Trin managed to look away from the young man as she remembered Tatsu had stayed behind when she went to answer the door. She turned around and went deeper into the room to get her lover. She grabbed Tatsu by the hand and took her from the bedroom. They exited the suite, ready to go party.

Tatsu was dressed in plain cargo pants and a white button-up shirt that was left open to reveal a white tank-top underneath; those were her club clothes. Tatsu did not pay any mind to the extra person with Shin because she was too busy thinking about what was going to happen when she and Trin finally got back in. They then walked off across the hall and knocked for Kim and Shego. Shego answered the door.

“Hold on…” Shego trailed off as her eyes fell onto Booker. She looked as mesmerized as Trin did moments ago. It was like staring into the sun somehow. “What the hell is that?” she demanded to know, pointing at Booker as if he was some kind of unknown mutant. She pointed at him, just in case anyone missed him, like they did not know he was there. 

“This cutie is a Booker,” Shin introduced him, motioning to the young man he was practically draped on. “Booker, this feisty green babe is Shego. Don’t piss her off as she is one half of a duo that will get us free drinks for the rest of the night.”

“One half?” Booker echoed with his face scrunched up, which did nothing to stop him from being cute as a button.

Shego could not even say anything because she was stuck staring at him. He was like a precious, little puppy, she thought. _Or maybe even like bunny_. She just wanted to put him in her pocket.

“My harpy being the second half.” Shin pointed at Trin. “Kim and Tatsu are too prudish to do it.” He grinned, as if that would soften the blow.

Tatsu rolled her eyes, not bothering to look at the fellows, even if Shin was acting like his usual self. Kim came out before they could get into things. She noticed Booker immediately, her mouth falling open as she gawked. She was struck in the same trap as her sister and girlfriend. _How the hell is this little guy so freaking adorable?_ Shego pulled her away before she got too drawn into the fact that Booker was about as cute as a chubby hamster. It was like he had some weirdo, hypno-effect on everyone.

“Where the hell did Shin find that kid?” Shego asked Trin, talking out the side of her mouth as a whisper as they started walking to leave the hotel.

“Earlier when he was throwing his tantrum, I’m guessing. He texted me something about a market and bumping into a guy,” Trin answered with a slight shrug. 

“How old is he? Twelve?” the green-skinned woman inquired as they reached the elevator, which came almost instantly. 

“I’ve been told the reverse and I’m not going to get into. And you’re the last person that should be remarking on ages about mates,” the blond pointed out with an annoying half-smirk on her face.

“Hey, Kimmie is very mature for her age,” Shego argued as she pulled Kim closer to her. 

“Really? And here it is I just thought you were immature for your age,” Trin remarked. The elevator doors opened and they continued on their stroll toward the hotel exits.

“You left her open for that one, jolly green giant,” Shin chimed in with a laugh. 

“Why don’t you stay out of this, you little crybaby,” Shego suggested, making a bit of a face at the half-Japanese male.

“I’m not a crybaby!” Shin protested as they hit the streets, which were flooded with people their age and all probably going to similar places as they were.

“So, when you ran off crying earlier, what was that?” Tatsu chimed in. 

“Oh, come on! We’ve got the stereotypical quiet girl digging on me! Kimmie, you’re not going to dig on me too, are you?” Shin inquired with an exaggerated pout in her direction. It was a bit of a feat since she was behind him.

“You need to watch where you’re going,” Kim pointed out.

Shin turned around just in time to miss walking in a bush. The ladies laughed and Booker joined in a bit. Even his laugh was cute! Shin sighed, but found he could not be too upset since Booker laughed with them. He hoped Booker fit in with the group because he had a great time with the little guy during the day. Booker helped him forget about his harpy and her stupid tattoo. And even now as it crossed his mind, he did not feel too huffy about it. 

The crew found out that not only could Booker keep up with them, but he slowed Shin down a bit. They did not have to worry about the half-Japanese young man getting pass-out drunk, which was something they could never understand, but had to deal with it when he decided to drink everything. Trin thought it was a great change of pace while Shin did not even seem to notice. He just seemed happy to party with Booker. Maybe he finally stopped feeling like a fifth wheel, the ladies considered, even though Shin would vehemently insist he never felt like a fifth wheel since he swore he was impossible to embarrass and he never felt shame.

Instead of doing more drinking than necessary, Shin danced like the other couples. He laughed a lot more, in a weirdly wholesome manner. Booker had a good sense of humor without really telling jokes. His stories were good and he moved well on the dance floor. He liked moving with Shin and Shin liked the way Booker pressed into him.

At the end of the night, Shin tried to get Booker to come up to his room for a “nightcap.” He found out Booker was not only a little cutie, but also rather modest. Booker agreed to hang out with the crew again, Shin especially, tomorrow, but he would not go to Shin’s room with him. That was enough for the half-Japanese male and made him smile.

“I do plan on getting you in my room before the week is over, though,” Shin remarked while walking Booker to his hotel, which was not too far from where Shin stayed.

“Good luck to you. My mom didn’t raise me to kiss and tell on the first date, though,” Booker replied with an adorable smile on his face. He pushed one of his bangs behind his ear. Shin could not help thinking how charming that was.

“Wow, I don’t even get a kiss? That’s harsh!” Shin laughed.

“Hey, you didn’t even buy me anything to drink tonight. That was all thanks to Shego and Trin,” Booker pointed out with a teasing sparkle in his eyes.

Shin chuckled more. “Okay, you’ve got me there. I did buy you ice cream earlier, though. That doesn’t win me any points?”

“It got you tonight. Work on tomorrow and maybe we can talk.”

Shin nodded, smiling up a storm. He was not sure he had ever felt this giddy with someone before. “Fine, fine, fine. I’ll call you when we get up and start acting up and everything. I’ll come by to get you, too.”

Booker smiled a bit and nodded. “I look forward to it.”

“Me, too.” If Shin was anyone else, he would be teasing the hell out of him. Instead, he stood before Booker with a dopey grin on his face, just basking in the smaller man’s presence.

Booker stepped closer, like he might give Shin the kiss he craved, but in the end, he caressed Shin bare forearm. It was still enough make Shin’s heart flutter. The way Booker’s eyes shone, he had to know the effect he had on Shin and Shin did not even care. Booker gave him another shy smile and then he went into his hotel room, sighing dreamily as the door closed. Shin left the area grinning like mad.

“Now, that is one cool dude,” Shin muttered to himself.

As far as Shin was concerned, Booker was great. He managed to tame Trin and Shego. He got along with Kim. He had not offended Tatsu in any way. So, he was pretty much in there with Shin’s friends. Plus, he was adorable and seemed to know how to have fun without going overboard. Shin could not wait to get to know him better and was sad he was only going to have a week to do it.

“I’m going to make the most of this week, though,” Shin vowed.

-8-8-8-8-

The next day Booker went out to breakfast with the group. They went to a little café by the beach and chatted among themselves about various topics. Booker fit in with them in a normal setting like he did in a party setting. He did not freak out when they started going back and forth each other; he just laughed. He had intelligent conversation to offer up to all of them, seeming to know a little bit about each thing that interested them, not that their interests strayed way too far from each other.

Booker also did not seem too bothered by how physical Shin was. Shin kept throwing his arm around Booker for no reason at all and pulling Booker close to him. Shin did not even seem to notice what he was doing, too engaged in his usual madness or conversing with Booker. He liked having Booker close to him, though.

After breakfast, they all went to lounge on the beach. Trin was glad to not have to put up with Shin yelling when he saw her tattoo again. Tatsu was glad to not have to deal with such antics either. They all just relaxed in the sun.

“Now, this is a vacation,” Shego commented, stretched out on her beach chair with Kim curled up next to her in the same chair.

“I agree,” Kim replied with a small smile. It was nice to finally have some quiet with everyone being content and happy with life.

“We have got to find a way to bottle Booker and take him home if he can calm the loud one down,” Trin remarked.

“Well, there’s always kidnapping,” Shego suggested with a small smirk. She was half-serious about that.

“Yeah, because all we need to spoil this trip is a federal warrant out on all of us,” Kim quipped with a chuckle.

“Well, if we get caught, we blame it on blondie,” the former thief said with a teasing smile, pointing at Trin with her thumb.

“Like hell I’d take the rap for your half-baked idea,” Trin replied with a scoff.

“You two, let’s just be thankful he’s calm and let’s enjoy the peace and quiet,” Kim suggested.

Trin and Shego could not argue with that. They glanced over at Shin, who was on the far right of their line of chairs. He was talking with Booker and sure he was being loud and energetic about it, but it was not directed toward them, which was why they labeled him “calm.” Booker seemed quite into the discussion too, but he was not as loud as Shin. Booker seemed to have a naturally low voice.

The rest of the week went in the same fashion. By the time they had to leave, it felt a bit odd that Booker would not be coming with them. They had gotten used to him being around them all day. Shin was pleased to find out that Booker did not live too far from them; too far being relative since he lived a couple of hours away. Still, they planned to keep in touch and see how things went from there.

“I never got him to my room and I don’t even care,” Shin sighed. He had a dopey smile on his face and the ladies decided to leave him be as they boarded their plane.

The crew flew into Middleton. They had left their cars parked at the Possible residence and had gotten rides to the airport. They were not having the same luck in being picked up from the airport. The Possibles and Shin’s mother were nowhere to be found at the moment. They did not think anything of it considering their parents could have easily had emergencies to handle. They had no problem piling into a couple of cabs and getting driven to the Possible house. Money was an argument, as everyone wanted to pay for the ride, though.

“You can’t just throw money at everything,” Trin said to Shin as the cabs pulled off.

“I do it all the time,” Shin replied with a grin. 

“No, I think she means you literally can’t throw money at everything. You threw money at the driver to win this ridiculous argument.” Kim motioned to the departing cabs.

Shin scoffed. “You think he cares? He got a great tip out of it and how else am I supposed to be beat the damn harpy to the punch?” 

“He’s got you there,” Shego said and Kim threw her hands up in surrender. They all turned to go inside. 

They got into the house to see no one was home. It was a bit weird and the quiet was chilling, but they still did not think much of it. The twins should have been home, as it was the late afternoon, but they might have had an activity. The stillness felt beyond that, though. 

Trin decided to drive Tatsu home while Kim went to go see if Ron was at his parents’ house since he said he was coming home for the vacation. Shin ran down the street to go see if his mother was home.

“I hope you had fun, baby,” Trin said to Tatsu as they pulled up to her home/garage.

“You know I did,” Tatsu answered. Just being around Trin was enough for her to have fun, but throw the others into the mix and she felt like good-times were a guarantee… not that she would ever tell them that. Yes, they were often exhausting, but she accepted them for who they were, as they accepted her. 

“If I’m still around, I’ll call you later on,” Trin promised.

“You’ll call if you’re around or not,” Tatsu pointed out, not being domineering or anything. She was stating a fact.

Trin smiled a bit, eyes even lighting up just a little bit. “That’s true. Hopefully, I’ll still be around and we can go out, just the two of us.”

Tatsu nodded, hoping that would be the case too. They exchanged a farewell kiss that lasted almost a minute and a half and was close to fogging up the car windows. They were reluctant to pull away from each other, but they had other things to do, like Tatsu had a week’s worth of work to catch up on.

As the mechanic entered her dreary garage, she noticed a small package at her door. She picked it up and went inside. Once she was in the humid area, she looked down at the white box and saw it was from Trin. She thought that was weird. Why would Trin send her a package over a week where they were together the whole time? She was about to go ask about it, but as she exited the garage, she saw Trin already driving off.

“Ah, well,” Tatsu muttered with a shrug. She went back inside and opened the package. She was surprised to see a plain, thin, half-an-inch wide wristband. She arched an eyebrow. “Why the hell would she send me one of these?”

Trin was not one to buy plain, boring gifts first of all. She also did not typically buy Tatsu accessories, knowing the mechanic did not like wearing anything extra. Tatsu was not sure what to make of the gift, but she slipped it on her wrist anyway. She figured she would talk to Trin about it later on. As soon as she put the thing on her wrist, she felt like it sent a shock through her. She winced and that was the last thing that she remembered.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim and Ron had a quick visit. He was packing up to head back to school. He had classes in the morning. Ron had picked up the pace in college, hating that his choices in schools were so limited. He barely made it into a four year school, but now, he was working his butt off to get a decent GPA and planning to transfer to a better school. He kept joking he was going to go to school with Kim, Trin, and Shin. Of course, he earned some good laughs from the latter two, especially Shin. Kim at least encouraged him, assuring him that he could do anything he put his mind to.

“Ron, you seen my parents or brothers since you been around?” Kim asked. She could not recall the last time no one was home at her house without letting her know before hand. Beyond that, it seemed to lack the usual Possible energy, like it had been empty for a while, enough to forget who lived there.

“I think I saw them a couple of days ago,” Ron replied while throwing clothes into a duffle bag. To hell with folding them, apparently, which was so Ron that Kim did not even say anything about it.

“Yeah, that’s about the last time I talked to them. Did they seem all right to you?” the redhead inquired.

Ron thought about for a moment. “Yeah, everything seemed fine. I think they said something about a little getaway.”

Kim looked incredulous to that news. “Who? My parents?”

“Yeah.”

“They didn’t say anything to me,” Kim mumbled more to herself than anyone else. That was more than odd. First off, it was weird for her parents to go away without her if they were going to take the twins with them. Second off, if they did go away without her, the tweebs would have let her know she got left behind as a way to tease her.

“Ah, they probably decided to take a quick romantic getaway,” Shego commented from on Ron’s couch. She had come along with Kim for lack of a better thing to do and to make sure that Stoppable did not make too much of a jackass out of himself, even though he was much better now that he was comfortable with Kim not only being a lesbian, but also with Shego.

“Ew,” Kim muttered and shuddered at the thought of her parents on a “romantic getaway.” Of course, she could not recall that ever happening before.

“Yeah, Kimmie, your parents probably still do it and everything,” Shego teased.

“EW!” Kim covered her ears to not have to hear any more of that. Some things were just too disgusting to even consider that they might be true.

“You know, you’re still evil,” Ron said to Shego as if she was going to take it as an insult.

“It’s the company I keep,” the green-skinned woman remarked with a chuckle.

The couple left the house when Ron was ready to go. They parted ways and the couple went back to the Possible residency. It was there Kim filled Trin in on the fact that their parents had gone away.

“But, then, where are the tweebs?” Trin wondered aloud. It all seemed quite weird to her; Kim was with her on that. There was no way the tweebs went and did not tell either of their sisters. 

Their parents would not go away without leaving the twins with someone responsible and able to handle their special brand of insanity. It probably was not a relative since all of those on their father’s side were still quite upset with them over the “summer coming-out party,” as they jokingly referred to their last summer in Montana. The only one speaking to them was Slim.

“Shin, is your mom babysitting the tweebs?” Kim asked.

“My mom isn’t even home. The house doesn’t look like the twin tornadoes were anywhere near it. I’m guessing she’s out on a mission or something,” Shin answered with a shrug. 

“So, where the hell are our brothers?” Trin wondered in a worried voice. She rubbed her chin in thought.

“Let’s start making some phone calls,” Shin suggested. 

The Possible sisters shrugged because it was a good idea as far as they were concerned. Communication devices of all types were pulled out. Thus began the search for the tweebs. They also hoped to find out more about the mysterious vacation their parents went on. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the search for parents and siblings continue with Doctor Director getting into the act.


	3. Uninvited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Well, I own Trin, Shin, Shinichiro, Tashawna, and Bane but everyone else belongs to Disney.

3: Uninvited 

Doctor Betty Director, the director of Global Justice, sat at her large desk. The lighting in her huge, dull office was dim and silence reigned. She stared at her desktop almost as if it would talk to her and tell her what she needed to do. 

She had to make a decision. There was an agent of hers who had been missing for a few days. It was almost like she dropped off the face of the Earth when all she was supposed to be doing was a simple mission after going home for a moment. She never checked in for the mission and had not called in days. Betty had been looking around for her, but could not locate the agent. There were three options left to her: call one of the two contact numbers or go look for the agent on her own. The latter option was less annoying, but the former was less time consuming.

“Let me just go through these two, just in case,” Betty muttered to herself as she picked up her phone. It would be better to do the more annoying thing if it meant she would not waste her time. She dialed the first number and found that it was busy. She sighed and tried the other, almost hoping it would be busy too.

“Hey,” a male voice answered the phone.

“At least I know where your son gets it from. Is your wife with you?” Betty inquired, not bothering to hide the fact that she did not want to talk to the man.

“I have no clue where my wife is. Last I checked she was working, which would explain why I don’t know where she is. You know, you have whole ‘classified information’ clause in her contract and everything,” he replied, laughing to show he enjoyed being a smart-ass. 

The director of Global Justice sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “She doesn’t at least call you when she’s out?”

“No. But, I gotta admit I’m a little worried with you calling me. If you’re asking me where she’s at, I gotta assume you don’t know where she’s at,” he pointed out honestly. His voice sounded the same, but his heart worked a mile-a-minute now. It was not like his very responsible wife to go ghost on her boss. Something was wrong. 

“No, Shinichiro, I will admit I don’t know where she’s at. She hasn’t checked in yet,” Betty informed him. She did not know what to make of the peculiar behavior and she had really hoped he would have some answers for her. Instead, talking to him made everything worse.

“That’s not like her. After all, she’s so professional,” he commented and he was being sarcastic to a degree.

“Aside from marrying you, she’s quite professional, which is why it bothers me that I haven’t heard from her. I mean, it bothers me to the point that after only a couple of days of not hearing from her, I’m actually looking for her,” Betty pointed out in a slightly irked tone. She did not think he was taking things as seriously as he should since it was his wife was missing.

“Well, have you called the boy? He probably knows something about it,” he replied. Now, if the boy did not know anything, then he figured it was seriously time to worry. His wife would never drop all lines of communication without telling him, her boss, or at least their son.

“He didn’t pick up.”

“Give him another try. I’m call around for her. I mean, she’s gotta be around here somewhere,” he replied with a bit of a laugh, but it was not as lighthearted as it usually was. He hoped she was around. If something happened to her, a lot of people were going to be unhappy very soon, and he did not plan to be one of them. “I’ll let you know if I find her.”

“All right,” Betty agreed.

They disconnected the call at the same time. She immediately dialed the first number again, but she found it was busy still. She frowned, wondering if that idiot boy was ignoring her call as if he somehow knew it was her calling, even though all calls from GJ HQ did not come up on caller ID. She started to think she was going to have to look for her missing agent. After all, Tashawna Toriyama was a very valuable employee. 

-8-8-8-8-

Shin sighed as he disconnected several calls he had been engaged in. He checked his missed calls, knowing he had missed a couple because of the beeping that rang in his ear while he was on the phone with other people. He saw the number and person did not come up, which he knew happened when his mother called him from GJ HQ. He decided to call her back, but she did not pick up.

“Well, guys, I think my mom just called me,” Shin reported with a little smile. He was relieved to know something horrible had not happened to his mother; not that that had been confirmed, but that was how he interpreted the call. He and the usual crew were still in the Possible family home trying to locate parents and brothers in the case of Trin and Kim. 

“Well, that’s one mystery solved,” Kim commented and her shoulders dropped a bit, relief pushing out some tension. She had been worried about Tashawna, so it was good to know she tried to get in touch with Shin, leaving them to believe she was fine. It did not get Kim to sit down, though. She had been on her feet since coming back from Ron’s.

“Doesn’t solve where the tweebs are, though,” Trin pointed out as she folded her arms across her chest from her spot against the wall. 

Kim nodded with that one. They had called around their parents’ jobs and found out they had left word with their jobs they would be away for a few days. But, no one knew where their parents went and they had not left any numbers where they could be reached. Making it worse, no one could tell the sisters where their parents took their brothers while going away. They could only assume their brothers were with their parents, but that did not explain to them where the family was. It did not answer why no one picked up a phone to let them know about the trip or to answer their calls now. 

“Let’s get Wade to trace them,” Kim suggested with a snap as that idea just came to mind. She was so worried her thought process was slower than usual, but then again, everyone else around her was the same since they had not thought of that either.

“Good idea,” Shin replied, smiling and motioning to Kim with his hand for no reason.

Kim tried to get into contact with Wade, only to find out the tech genius was trying to be more outgoing. He was gone for Spring Break. She sighed in disbelief while her shoulders fell in defeat.

“He’s gone for the break,” Kim reported in a disappointed tone. 

“Fine, we’re going to have to go home to do this properly. Come on, let’s move,” Trin said. She wished she and Shin left at least some of their computer equipment at their homes back when they moved out. It would come in handy right now. 

The group left the house, piling into their cars. Shego had her own ride and Kim hopped in with her while Shin and Trin got into their car. Shin kept on trying different numbers as did Kim while they started on the drive home. Trin joined in just to call Tatsu and check on her since everything was so weird. She found out Tatsu was not answering her cell phone.

“What the hell is going on?” Trin wondered aloud as she put her phone down. Shin glanced at her and at her discarded “Partner,” which was what they called their communication devices. He then turned his attention back his task while wondering what the hell was going on right along with his evil twin. Something was decidedly hinky and they could not figure out where to start with this mystery. 

“This is why we should just stay on vacation,” Shin remarked.

“Or never go on vacation again.” Leave it to Trin to see the downside.

-8-8-8-8-

“We got another one coming in,” Bane reported, watching a monitor. He sat at a switchboard with his feet kicked up on the panel. There were several screens in front of him in a room very similar to what one would expect to security booth, but much larger. 

“Is it that evil girl?” Drakken asked, fingernails in his mouth. He was ready for his revenge right now, even though he knew there was more to their plan before the guests’ of honor showed up. He paced just behind Bane and stopped to look at the monitor to see who was coming.

“No, it’s not the evil girl. It’s another piece to the puzzle,” Bane informed them, not bothering to look back at his partners in the scheme. 

“How many is that?” Big Daddy Brotherson inquired. He was off to the side, the far end of the room, sitting at a table. He was eating an early dinner, despite the fact that he had eaten a late lunch about an hour ago. Bane wondered how long it would be before he had a heart attack. As long as it happened after their team up, he would not care. 

“She would be the sixth one,” Bane answered.

“Why’d it take her longer than the others to show up?” Brotherson asked before shoving a turkey leg in his mouth.

“Hell if I know,” Bane replied with a shrug. He had sat there all day just like the fat man with him, so why the hell would he know why she had taken longer than the others, he wondered. _What a stupid question_. He expected more from someone who was supposed to be the king of the underground. 

“Aren’t your people supposed to be watching Middleton? You’ve got all your connections in and around there, after all. What good are they if you can’t keep up with one dyke?” the obese man inquired, glaring at Bane. His angry words came out somewhat slurred since his big mouth was now full of turkey meat.

“Haven’t they taken care of everything else?” Bane countered with a sneer and an attitude of his own. The partnership was not going to work out if the fat man kept talking in the manner he was, like Bane was a subordinate. They were equals here, regardless of what Brotherson thought.

“That doesn’t excuse what they haven’t taken care of,” the large man commented without a pause between them. 

Bane just frowned. He figured he held up his end of everything well. He was the one who planned the break out for Drakken and his people were the ones who got Drakken to the hideout. He was the one who got the packages to their pawns and made sure their pawns made it to their hideout. _If anything, you fat ass blob Brotherson need to start pulling your freaking weight, as much of it as it is_, Bane thought with a huff. 

Bane definitely felt like he had more to do than either of his so-called partners. After all, all Brotherson did was collect information on the players and get the technology for Drakken, who created the pieces that turned a few players into their pawns. He had more to do than either of them in his opinion, but he was willing to do it to make sure those kids were out of his way. He did not want to have to deal with them, not after everything he heard about them. 

“Just send someone to go pick up the latest piece while we wait for the last one,” Bane commanded with a scowl after a few seconds.

“Are you two sure this’ll work?” Drakken asked, his beady eyes squinting as he seemed to be having second thoughts. 

“Oh, don’t doubt the resourcefulness of those two demons. They’ll fall right into our trap. This’ll work and this’ll be the worst thing we can do to them according to my sources,” Brotherson assured the cerulean scientist, who twiddled his fingers together.

“We’ll crush their spirits,” Bane declared with a sinister grin. “And then maybe, we’ll crush them completely.” And he would not have a care in the world after.

Drakken did not totally get the implications behind that, but Brotherson got it. The fat man smiled, apparently agreeing with Bane. They would teach those two little bastards a thing or two about messing with them. Those kids were in the big leagues now and they did not think Trin and Shin were ready to play there. Those kids were small fish about to be devoured by big sharks.

-8-8-8-8-

The crew got home, going their separate ways for a moment. Shego and Kim went to their apartment, finding a curious item waiting for them. There was a small white box sitting just inside their apartment. The tiny package was in the center of the short hall that went from their front door to their living room.

“What the hell?” Shego muttered as she looked down at the box. Her face twisted as she pondered the presence of the box, but that did not last long. A blaze of indignation and fury shot through her as she realized what the mysterious package meant.

“Someone was in here?” Kim said what her lover suspected.

“How is that possible? Stay here,” Shego cautioned her girlfriend as she lit up one hand and started to walk into the apartment.

“Like hell I will,” Kim replied, showing she picked up a lot of bad habits hanging out with Shego and the evil twins. Most people would never guess Kim Possible used curse words.

The couple inspected their apartment, not finding anything out of order. They checked everything, looking for any little clue that someone had been in the place. Kim came across a boot print on their wooden floor by a window.

“I think they came in this way,” Kim reported, pointing to the shut window.

“How the hell did they do that?” Shego said with an arched eyebrow. She and the evil twins installed the security themselves and they were so certain that no one in a million years would have been able to get in without alerting them or the police. Shego inspected the window and scowled. 

“I don’t know. Maybe they fried the building’s electricity to get in, shutting down the system, but it seems like an awful lot of trouble. They went through all of that and broke in to leave something instead of take something?” Kim pondered aloud as she walked back to the front door where the small white box waited for them. She looked down at it with an eyebrow arched in curiosity.

“Be careful, pumpkin,” Shego warned her girl as she followed behind the redhead.

“I’m going to scan it,” Kim replied while aiming her Kimmunicator at the box. She did a quick scan of it and raised an eyebrow again. “It’s not a bomb or something, but it’s not normal either.”

“What is it?” the green-skinned woman asked while standing beside the hero.

Kim did not respond for a moment. She picked up the package and looked at the label on it. She was surprised to see it claimed to be from her big sister.

“What the hell?” the hero muttered with a frown. 

“What?” Shego asked, pressing because she was curious as to what her lover knew. 

“The thing says it’s from Trin,” Kim answered in disbelief. 

“Why the hell would blondie send you something when not only do you live down the hall from her, but we were all just on vacation together?”

“Exactly. Besides, this isn’t any regular gift.” 

“We’re going down there, huh?” Shego asked. This day just got more and more bizarre and annoying.

“Well, we need to get to the bottom of this.”

The former thief conceded that point. The couple looked around the apartment one more time before exiting the place. They walked to Trin and Shin’s apartment. Kim used her key to get in and they went right to the office space, knowing the evil twins would be there, working their asses off as they were.

“How’s things going?” Kim asked the pair as she stood between them. 

“We can’t find shit!” Shin complained with a groan. He looked ready to punch his keyboard, but he held off. He contemplated putting his fist through his flat-screen monitor, but since it would not help matters, he decided against it. Trin would be proud of his restraint if he cared to share, but he did not need her approval right now. 

“Everybody’s cell phones are now dead. Whatever Jim and Tim call their communicators, those are turned off now,” Trin reported with a sigh as she looked away from her monitor. She pushed her glasses up and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She sat near the office door while her evil twin was opposite her by the lone window in the room.

“You two got any ideas on anything?” Shego inquired. 

“I got nothing,” Shin answered honestly, glaring at his screen, like it was the computer’s fault. He turned around to be face the ladies since he was not getting anything from his computer anyway.

“I got a bad feeling,” Trin replied in a low tone. It was not getting any better either since Tatsu was not answering her phone. In fact, Tatsu’s phone was off, too. She was starting to get pissed since it seemed like everyone she cared about suddenly were offline at the same time. 

“Well, I think I’ve got something that might add to it,” Kim informed the pair as she held up the white box that had sat in her apartment.

“The hell is that?” Shin asked with an arched eyebrow.

“A package that claims to be from Trin,” the redhead answered.

“Me?” Trin looked quite puzzled by that. “I didn’t send anything to you.”

“I figured as much considering what this gift is,” Kim replied. Thanks to her earlier scan, she knew what was in the box and she knew for a fact that it was not from her big sister. “It doesn’t help that it was waiting inside the apartment.”

Shin sucked his teeth. “Yeah, well, that explains why the system is all screwed. They blew the power for the building and also managed to blow the power to our backup. It gave them about two minutes to get in and get out.”

Shego shook her head. “More than enough time to drop a box off at our door.”

“Open it… if it’s safe,” the blond told her little sister.

Kim nodded and put the box down on a clear space in the small room that was covered with computer equipment and books. Shego stepped slightly in front of her, as if to protect her in case something went wrong. Kim thought it was a sweet gesture, even though she knew nothing was going to happen. She tore open the box and pulled out a plain, thin pink wristband.

“Oh please, like I would ever waste time sending something that cheap to someone, especially Mini-me,” Trin muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. 

“I would’ve figured that out myself, but the curious thing about is when I scanned it,” Kim said.

“Oh?” three intrigued voices rang out and three eyebrows went up. 

“There’s wires and circuits running in it along with some kind of chemical,” Kim reported.

“Chemicals sound like our department,” Shin said to Trin with a smile.

“Tiny little circuits sound like something we can handle, too. Let’s see if there is something going on,” Trin commented and she cracked her knuckles. Shin rolled her shoulders.

“I think that one’s a given, blondie,” Shego remarked. 

“Not now, old lady,” Trin countered. Shego yielded that point. There was always later for teasing. 

-8-8-8-8-

Doctor Director could not believe what she was doing, but she did not trust anyone else to do it. One of her top and most competent agents was missing and anyone else who she could have let go get her was out on an assignment. So, it was up to her to get back her valuable employee. Doing the tracking was not that difficult, but when she found out where the agent was, well, that was another matter.

A lot of things screamed “villainous lair” if one knew where to look and given her job, she was an expert at it. So, when she traced her agent’s tiny GJ ID badge to a closed down factory that was in the middle of nowhere, she sort of knew something was not right. And now, she had to find out what that something was. _I’m sure it has to do with Toriyama missing_.

-8-8-8-8-

“I think we have company,” Bane commented as lights started flashing in the control room. He was still at the panel with his feet hiked up on it, reclining as much as his chair would allow. He now occupied his time by fiddling with a butterfly knife, opening and closing it with flicks of his wrist.

“Is it that evil girl?” Drakken begged to know. He did not see the point of them collecting all these people instead of just getting that wicked teenager who hurt him so badly and got him imprisoned by GJ.

“I don’t know who this is,” Bane said, seeing the person on the monitor. They did not have plans for unknown players, so he was not sure what to do.

Brotherson turned to look at the screen and see what his partners were going on about. He remained calm, even though on the inside, his heart clenched. He was nervous, even though he was suspected _that_ person showing up was a good thing. Surely their prey could not be far behind. 

“Gentlemen, that is Doctor Betty Director, head of Global Justice. I believe our two little playmates work for her,” Brotherson informed the pair. He assumed that based on the run-in he had with the mischievous duo in the past. He doubted they had been acting independently or for some other person because of the single file they had stolen from him so many years ago. They had to be GJ agents. It was not strange since GJ was known to hire some very young agents, which sparked a lot of rumors about them, but that was another matter entirely. 

“Work for her?” Drakken echoed, taking in that information. It made sense considering the fact that he was pretty sure that devil girl had gotten him arrested by GJ, but it never crossed his mind that girl might be a GJ agent. She did not look like the type.

“What’s GJ?” Bane inquired in a confused tone, shaking his head to show he was not following what they were going on about.

Brotherson sighed. “I wouldn’t expect someone as insignificant and unsophisticated as you to know something quite elementary. There’s already security set up for this, but we might want to get some place safe until the messy affair is over with.”

“That security system should be able to hold off all of GJ until we spot that demon girl,” Drakken proclaimed confidently, puffing out his chest, while Bane seethed over the fact that not only was he just insulted, but his question was not answered. How dare they treat him like a bit player when he was the one doing all the hard work?

“Now see here,” Bane started, but was cut off.

“I think you’ll be happy with my system and the additions I made to your suggestions,” Drakken said to Brotherson, who only nodded. 

Drakken had taken the time set up a security system with materials provided by Big Daddy Brotherson. They assumed at some point Global Justice would show up to ruin the party and they figured it would be good to have something to meet them with. After all, they did not think their guests of honor would show up empty-handed. The mad scientist had also taken the time to design some tools for a break-in for a security system something like theirs, but those were used earlier in the plan to drop off some of his other toys. 

-8-8-8-8-

“Well, that was about the easiest thing I’ve done all this week,” Shin remarked with a forced laugh. He leaned back in his seat and rubbed his eyes.

“This is no time to relax,” Trin reminded him, leaning over to slap him soundly. 

“Ow! I wasn’t relaxing!” he complained while putting his hand up to defend his head in case she came in for another whack. Since when did rubbing his eyes count as relaxing?!

“We need an inside eye and then we need a plan,” Kim said, pointing out the obvious due to anxiety. 

“We need to figure out why before that,” Trin corrected her sister.

“Why do we need to do that?” the redhead inquired, throwing her hand out a bit due to her nervous feeling. She wanted to get out there and solve whatever the hell was going on. She wanted to make sure their family was safe. She wanted to do something useful.

“Because that will help lead to what kind of plan we can come up with. Intelligence is the key to success in more ways than one,” the blond commented, hiding her anxiety under her usual stoic demeanor. It felt like there were ants under her skin, though. She was not sure what she might do if they did not solve this or if they found their family and someone was hurt or worse.

“Well, this is certainly a bit I can get in on,” Shego volunteered. She wanted to help, but she also wanted something to do that involved more than standing around in a cramped room breathing stale air.

“Okay, you do the walk-around thing while the harpy and I cruise the information super-highway,” Shin suggested. 

“And what about me?” Kim asked, pointing to herself, eager to be a part of things. 

“You’ve already done the most out of all of us thanks to your package. That found everyone,” Shin pointed out with a smile. That cheap little wristband came in handy considering the fact that it came with an interesting frequency that it shared with only six other pieces of equipment that were conveniently located near Middleton, all in the same place.

“Go with Shego and keep her on point, Mini-me,” Trin told herself. 

Shego laughed a bit. “Don’t you trust me, blondie?”

“I trust you to slack off. Go with her, Mini-me,” Trin repeated.

Kim nodded and the couple exited the apartment while the friends tried to find out all that they could from home. It was never a dull day, they thought. It was always something. 

-8-8-8-8- 

“So, this is what the leader of Global Justice is reduced to?” Big Daddy Brotherson inquired as their newest prisoner was dragged into the office.

“I don’t know what you’re up to, but you’re never going to get away with it. I don’t know if you know who that GJ agent is that you’ve kidnapped,” Betty growled, sporting a bruise on her chin. She held in place by three giant men, who still had trouble keeping a good grip on her, even though she had been worked over by several traps and other surprises in the lair. When she broke away from them, they would regret this, she silently vowed.

“GJ agent?” the three partners echoed.

“Hmm… wait a moment, Mister Bane, what does Tashawna Toriyama do for a living?” Brotherson inquired. Everyone else’s vocation had been easy enough to find out, but he never was told what Shin’s mother did for a living. 

“I couldn’t find that out. I just assumed she was unemployed,” Bane answered.

“So, the mother and son are GJ agents,” Brotherson commented with a rather amused smile on his face. It made sense to him. 

“Wait, you’re aware of Tashawna’s family?” Betty asked. She looked ready to laugh. These guys were special types of fools.

“We’re well aware of her demonic son,” Brotherson replied. 

Okay, that was enough for Doctor Director to actually start laughing. “You guys know who her son is and yet you kidnapped her? Oh, this is going to end just perfect,” she remarked. While she understood the situation was serious considering the fact that she was caught and injured, but the fact that they knowingly kidnapped Shinichi’s mother and Shinichiro’s wife, well, that sort of solved the problem it created. She did not even need to add in this was Trin and Kim Possible’s aunt. The fireworks would be epic when that crew showed up. 

“What’s so damn funny?” Bane demanded to know as he stormed over to the captured woman, who was still laughing as if they just told her a great joke. When he got in her face and scowled at her, she stopped chuckling enough to stare him dead in the face. Her glare gave him pause.

“You guys are going to regret this so badly… well, if you live long enough,” she informed them quite seriously, a haunting look in her obsidian eye.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Bane growled menacingly down at her. 

“You’ll see,” Betty replied, smirking like a devil. Oh, how they were going to regret what they had done. 

Bane frowned. “I’ve had enough of this bitch. Put a band on her and throw her with the other pawns,” he ordered.

“A band?” Betty echoed and before she knew what was happening a thin wristband was slipped onto her hand.

Doctor Director went limp for a moment, dropping her head down as if it weighed too much to lift on her own. After a few seconds, she lifted her head again and her eyes were totally white. Bane smiled smugly.

“Order her to go with the other pawns,” Bane said.

Drakken went to the control panel and had to type in the orders. As soon as he was done, Betty stood up and marched off under her own power. The henchmen took their leave, so the three partners were alone again.

“What do you think all that laughing was about from that crazy bitch?” Bane asked Brotherson.

“She probably thinks Shin is going to be everyone’s saving grace. Little does she know, when we finally let him and that girl in on things, we’ll have them in the palm of our hands and they’ll have to do everything we say. We just need to wait on the last pawn. But, I have to admit that Director showing up alone was a surprise. I don’t like surprises,” Brotherson commented. “Tighten security and I want someone to start watching Shin and Trin to make sure nothing’s going on with them. They should stay in the dark until we decide to bring them into the light.”

Bane nodded in agreement with that. They certainly did not want any more surprises, especially not if it involved law enforcement showing up. They lucked out that Doctor Director had come on her own and they also lucked out that she was bit out of practice when it came to sneaking into some place. But, now they knew to be careful. They did not want their guests showing up before they had the party completely ready, after all.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: information gathering and planning.


	4. Break In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters, except for Shin and Trin.

4: Break In 

“Okay, so this is about everything I could get in one night,” Shego reported as she and Kim returned to Shin and Trin, who were both still seated right where the couple left them. They were in their home office, staring into their computer monitors with dark bags under their eyes. The couple did not get a chance to go in on what they found when Kim took note of the evil twins’ appearance.

“You guys don’t look too good,” Kim commented, speaking to her sister and Shin while Shego put down the notes she had taken. The redhead examined her sister and Shin to make sure they were all right considering the way they looked.

“Too much coffee,” Shin replied with a twitch that seemed to move from his eye to his mouth to his neck before settling in his finger, which he tapped against the desk he was parked at. His left leg bounced, too. It seemed like he might shoot out of his chair at any second.

“Way too much coffee,” Trin concurred with a twitch of her own that went from eye and seemed to walk down her face to the corner of her mouth. Her right hand shook as if she was suffering from some kind of nervous condition. 

“But… you guys don’t drink coffee,” Kim pointed out, speaking slowly because of her own confusion. She had an eyebrow cocked in the air thanks to their strange behavior.

“We picked a hell of a time to start,” Shin remarked and then his face ticked again. His left eye closed for a second because of the muscle tick.

The evil twins did not drink coffee. Usually, they did not have a need for it. They had more than enough energy to make it through the day, or a few days. But, last night when they started yawning, they wasted no time in making some coffee. They had not wanted to chance falling asleep at such a critical time. They had the drink in the house and Trin knew how to make it because Tatsu drank coffee every now and then, generally when getting up too early to be with her beloved. They had gone overboard with drinking the caffeine-laced beverage and it was certainly showing hours later.

“Well, did you two find out anything or did you stay up all night shaking like that?” Shego inquired in a huffy tone as she leaned against the wall. She was crankier than usual and ready to get some sleep, but she knew that was not going to be possible if the wired pair found out anything. 

“We only spent half our time shaking, thank you very much,” Shin remarked, making a mocking face and his twitching added to the effect. His limbs shook as much as his visage. He tried to fight it off, but his nerves were jumpy as hell and he knew he was a mess. He silently vowed he was never going to drink coffee while he was stressed out ever again. _At least the damn harpy is just as much a mess as I am or I’d never hear the end of this_.

“But, did you find anything?” Kim asked with concern in her voice. Her expression was hopeful, her olive eyes wide and her hands clasped together. She wanted to just go get their family members back now. She thought they were being way too cautious about things, but she understood they liked going into place with an extensive knowledge of everything to make for very few, if any, surprises. She was not built like that and it itched to stand around when she could be acting. 

“Found plenty,” Trin answered, her sentence clipped thanks to the coffee racing through her system. Honestly, she was never going to touch coffee again once everything was back to normal. Although, she silently admitted she craved more coffee at that very moment. Shin felt the same way, which neither of them understood. Coffee did not even taste good, but it served its purpose.

“Well, are you going to keep it a secret or lay it on us?” Shego asked, annoyance dripping from her voice.

The pair was about to answer, but they took a few moments out of their time to tremble. They fought the urge to reach for their mugs, which still contained the drink that bugged them out so badly. They then turned to look at each other, as if that somehow gave them strength. They then turned to look at the couple in the room. Kim was next to them while Shego was still against the wall by the door.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Shin said as if that was some kind of chant. He took a few breaths while he spoke. He felt like he could feel his heart beating all over his body. 

“Shut up,” Trin complained, reaching over and lightly slapping him on the wrist. She probably would have hit him harder if she had been control of her body at the moment.

“You two, get it together!” Shego barked, irked with them if the expression on her face and her tone of voice was any indication of things. She scowled deeply at the duo and their behavior. “You’d think you’d be able to handle a little damn coffee. Of course, knowing you two, you probably went overboard, but still. Now, knock it off and get to it.” If they continued to carry on, she was going to punch the both of them until they acted normal. 

“Right, right, right,” Shin said, holding up a hand. He and Trin looked at each other again and then they took deep breaths.

“All right. We’re cool?” Trin asked her evil twin, their eyes locked on each other. It was a little ridiculous that coffee had such an effect on them, but it could not be helped. It probably did not help that they had a cup every hour on the hour before Kim and Shego returned.

“We’re cool,” Shin assured her with a slight nod.

“Right, so we’ve got maps on the location that everyone is gathered at. They’re all in the same place, including Shin’s mom, so she’s not all right like we first thought more than likely. We’re working on breaking into the surveillance system to get a look on the inside, but that might take a while,” Trin informed them, sounding like herself for the first time that day.

“Yeah, they’ve got some state of the art junk,” Shin added, huffing a bit to the point where he puffed out his cheeks. He probably would have been impressed with things if only they were not being used to hold hostages who were dear to him and his three companions.

“That might be because I think we’re tangling with Big Daddy Brotherson and he’s got all kinds of connections on the black market,” Shego chimed in.

“Big Daddy Brotherson?” the pair echoed, semi-intrigued expressions gracing their features. The creepy thing was that their expressions were quite the same, as if they really were twins.

“I’m guessing the name means something to you two because he’s surprisingly looking for you from what we gathered,” Shego told them. She appeared a bit interested, curiosity sparked from what the duo might have done to incur Brotherson’s wrath. She imagined it was quite irksome.

“Us?” They had the nerve to sound surprised about it, as if they did not know who he was or why he would want to do something to them.

“Yeah, we thought at first he was going after Kimmie, but Kim’s never really done anything to him,” Shego reported, shrugging a bit. She was happy Kim was not the one he was after. She would have had to deal with a guilt ridden Kimmie, who would have sworn she had somehow put her family in danger and how this was all her fault. Not that she thought it was any better that it was Trin, but the blond would react much differently than Kim, Shego knew that. Trin would probably handle the guilt better.

“Plus, we gathered he was going after you because they said he’s been palling around with a guy collecting information on the both of you,” Kim added. “What did you two do to him?” she asked with an arched eyebrow. She could only imagine her sister and Shin had gotten up to and she knew whatever her imagination came up with probably would not come close.

“Wow, he’s holding a grudge over that one little thing?” Trin wondered aloud, her voice its usual monotone. She made a little hand gesture, trivializing the situation that started the mess with Brotherson.

“I’m shocked his fat ass didn’t eat the grudge. Well, if he thought that little game was something, wait until we fuck him up for this. Nobody just kidnaps my mommy and gets away with it,” Shin declared, punching his fist into his palm. He wore a rare angry expression, not fond of the thought of anyone using his family to take revenge on him.

“Speaking of your mommy, have you told Uncle Shin what happened?” Kim asked. The answer to that was obvious, though, since the whole matter was not solved yet and Brotherson had not been skinned alive and left dying in the street.

Shin scoffed, rolling his eyes and fighting back a twitch. “And leave all the fun to Poppa? Hell no. Besides, we’d rather deliver our own brand of justice to that fat bastard rather than what Poppa’ll do to him.”

“You make a point,” the redhead yielded to him.

“All right, you two have anything else for us?” Trin asked, an intense look washed over her face.

“Well, turns out that Brotherson worked his way into getting a bunch of plans for new technology developed by Doctor Cyrus Bortel and some things from Hench Co. Looking the things over, I’d say the location you guys just scouted has a really bad ass security system and possibly some mind control devices,” Shego answered, which was something she and Kim deduced since they ran into Doctor Bortel more times in life than they liked. 

“Mind control? Well, that adds up to what we got from this bracelet that was sent to Kimmie,” Shin said, nodding toward the clue that set them in the right direction. “It seems to have mind control properties through the circuits connecting with nerves. The chemical properties of it are strange. Almost like they can induce different emotions by messing with the brain’s chemical balance.” 

“How did he put this together, though? Was this the technology completely done already?” Trin wondered aloud, rubbing her chin with her index finger. She knew Brotherson was not technologically inclined and the wrist device was quite sophisticated. She doubted he made it on his own.

“Nope. This is where things get fun,” Shego replied, a sarcastic smile tugging at her lips. 

“Apparently, Drakken’s been broken out of jail and has been missing for a week,” Kim chimed in. 

“Oh, so he’s actually competent enough to put something this sophisticated together? And here it is I thought that man was a clown,” Trin remarked with a light scoff.

“So, this thing seems to be chalked up to being blondie’s fault,” Shego said, pointing at Trin, even though she had her arms folded across her chest.

“My fault?” Trin echoed incredulously. She appeared offended by that accusation.

“Well, two people looking for you and Shin and then there’s Drakken. It seems like you’re the common denominator in all of this. After all, Shin didn’t meet Drakken. He also didn’t kick Drakken in the nuts to the point the poor guy almost blacked out,” the former thief pointed out. She was not trying to be insensitive or even teasing Trin as she usually was. She wanted to fire Trin up, so they could get to things and get back to normal as soon as possible.

“Look, it’s not my fault my path crosses with assholes. I will teach them to stop messing with me, though. Question, who is this person that’s walking about with Brotherson?” the farsighted woman inquired.

“That’s the thing. No one really knew. They just assumed he was some two-bit punk because they didn’t recognize him. Said he was dressed in some cheap suit and had his greasy hair combed back,” Shego replied. 

Trin appeared to be in thought for a moment and then she shook her head. “Doesn’t sound familiar.”

“We’ve pissed off a lot of two-bit punks in our time,” Shin pointed out with a bit of a shrug.

Trin nodded and then turned her attention solely on Shego. “Okay, tell us what you know about the security system. We might be able to bypass it and also figure out how to get into the surveillance system. Shin and I can go in as decoys while you and Mini-me take care of the heavy work.” It was the first idea that came to mind. She figured they could build on it once they knew exactly what they were working with.

“Wow, you must be serious,” Shego muttered. She never thought she would hear the arrogant bookworm reduce herself to acting as bait and surprisingly enough Shin did not object. It was a little frightening.

“What exactly is the heavy work, though?” Shin wondered aloud.

“Freeing our family,” Kim pointed out what she believed was obvious.

“Well, here’s the thing. What if they’re using those bands on our family? I mean, if they sent one to you signing it from Trin, then maybe they did it to everyone else and that’s how they caught them. We’ve got to figure out how to stop the mind control,” Shin reasoned with a finger to his chin. 

“Well, shouldn’t we get to them before Drakken uses them for something horrible!” Kim countered, throwing her hands out to the side and almost knocking some books over.

“Like cooking in an apron.” Shego shuddered violently for a few seconds. 

“Sounds like you’ve lived through this before,” Trin commented as she noticed the green-skinned woman’s actions.

“It wasn’t pretty,” Kim muttered with a deep scowl as she shook her head.

“Sounds like you two should wanna smack this guy around too, then,” Shin remarked with a half-smirk. He figured if they were fired up too, looking to seriously smack their foes then nothing could stop them.

“The thought has crossed my mind,” Shego admitted with a shrug. She liked Drakken as much as she could like a mad scientist, but he had done a few things to her that were worthy of a beating in her opinion. She was willing to let all of that go since he was locked up in prison, but now he was out walking the streets and messing with Kimmie’s family. He just might have to get hurt, she concluded. _And I might even enjoy it_.

“Then let’s try to get this party started. Tell us what you know about all of the security crap Brotherson stole,” Trin said.

Shego ran through what she knew while Trin and Shin turned their attention back to their monitors. They worked out their keyboards, stopping only because all of that coffee was catching up to them. Once Shego was done with her input, she decided to go take a shower and catch a nap while she had the chance. She had had a very busy time collecting all of that information. 

“You going with her?” Shin asked, speaking to Kim and nodding toward the retreating Shego.

“No, someone has to stay here and keep you two on point and away from the coffee,” Kim pointed out, sounding quite serious.

The duo shuddered, thinking about the evil coffee and how they actually wanted to drink more of it. _Drugs are bad_. Kim kept them focused and kept them away from getting more caffeine in their systems. She watched them and thought about how they used to waste their days away in front of their computers. She could not see how they were able to do such a thing. She was ready to get moving and get to business, but she waited for them. She could not afford to run into anything blind with their family at risk. 

“Oh, bow to me, Shin,” Trin boasted, hitting her desk a bit in celebration. 

“You’re in?” Shin asked in disbelief. His face scrunched up as he regarded his evil twin.

“I am in there so deep this thing is my bitch,” she remarked with a tired smirk. 

“That’s quite the reverse since you’re typically someone else’s bitch,” he quipped, a teasing smile on his exhausted face.

Trin did not seem to care about that statement. “Oh, this is a nasty bit of equipment here. We need to start stealing things from Hench Co.” 

“I’ve been telling you that for years.”

“No, you haven’t. You didn’t even know what Hench Co. was until Mini-me told us about it when she encountered them.” 

“Anyway, how’d you get in? Shin asked while turning his attention back to his monitor. 

“Listen carefully and let the master teach,” Trin quipped.

He scoffed loudly. “Where is your actual master?” 

Kim stood behind them, laughing a bit as they started working faster than before. She guessed they were able to sit there and plan things out because they had each other to bounce off of. They kept each other hyped and going, not just physically, but mentally. Even when they were insulting each other, it was a way to keep their minds going. They were going to crash hard though when one of them stopped bouncing; all three of them knew that.

“This is going to be one hell of a trick to pull off,” Shin muttered, taking a moment to bite on the end of his thumb.

“I say we pull out all of the stops. These guys took our family, after all,” Trin commented, cracking her knuckles.

“So, you guys have a plan?” Kim asked with hope. When they came up with one, who knew? Sometimes, Kim thought they could read each other’s thoughts, but she did not care about that right now. The important thing was that they had a plan. They were finally going to get moving! It was about time.

“I’ve got nothing,” Shin admitted with a disappointed look on his face. He sighed and his shoulders dropped.

“If you only had a brain,” Trin said, wagging her finger at him. “This is going to take some finesse, but we’ll go with an infiltration. They’ve got a lot of men on duty, but still if we break in on our own, we should all be fine.”

“So, we’ll each get a different target?” Kim asked.

“That’s going to have to be how it works. We can go in as a team and break apart as necessary, but eventually, we’ll probably end up on our own. One of us is going to have to find out how they’re using the mind control devices. It’s probably at a console we can’t get into, so someone’s going to have to go for that just in case. Now, from what we gathered the family is all in one area, but that might not stay that way. Still, one of us goes for the console, another for family, and two of us go after the bad guys, who might break up, too, so that could get complicated,” Trin figured. There were too many moving parts here. She wished there was a way to set up roadblocks, but it was hard to do when the bad guys had the home court advantage.

“Me and Shego’ll go after the bad guys,” Kim volunteered quickly.

“Aw, you took the fun job,” Shin playfully pouted.

Kim did not say anything to that. Of course she took the “fun job.” Who knew what Trin and Shin might do if they caught up with the men who took their families. She knew she did not want to find out and she was not going to give them the chance to prove the world right about them.

“Fine, you and Shego can go after the bad guys. I’ll get everybody together. Shin, you handle the computer,” Trin said.

“No problem. Are you sure you can round up everybody? I can give a hand,” he offered.

“Well, if we end up staying together, that’s fine. But, if we need to break apart, we all need to have a goal. Now, we need to put together maps and other equipment we’ll need for this. We’ll go after midnight to hopefully have the element of surprise on our side,” Trin said.

“And for us to get a few hours sleep in?” Kim figured. They definitely needed it. They were all running on fumes.

“Well, we should be well rested for this. We don’t want any screw-ups, after all,” the elder sister pointed out.

Kim could not argue with that, especially since she had been awake for well over a day running around with Shego to get information. Her sister and Shin had also been up for more than a day. It did not help matters that they were all worried and stressed since someone took their family. Now, they were going to freshen up and they would have to teach a few people a very valuable lesson in life… after some sleep.

“See you guys in a few hours then.” Kim went to her apartment, certain her sister and Shin were asleep before she closed their door.

-8-8-8-8-

After getting what they considered to be a decent amount of rest, the group met up again. They were all in Shin and Trin’s living room, where the pair had an assortment of goodies they planned to take with them. Kim could not believe her eyes.

“Sis, you are not taking these,” Kim said to Trin, holding up a pouch that contained six-inch long iron needles.

“Oh no, I am taking those. If I run into one of these bastards that put this all together, I’m putting a needle in his eye,” Trin replied quite seriously.

“No, you’re not,” Kim assured her sister while putting the weapons away. She would not let her sister lose her soul to people trying to get a rise out of them. They were not worth it.

Trin looked skeptical and continued to grab what she needed. Shego watched Trin and Shin and thought it was odd, but just like them, to be dressed as if they were going down the street for such important task. She and Kim were dressed in their usual mission clothing. Trin was in a pink suit though, complete with shoes. Shin was dressed in a manner that he was comfortable and Trin did not even think to get on his case about his outfit. He had on in a plain t-shirt that hugged his body almost tightly and black cargo shorts with black and yellow shower shoes.

“Are you two sure you want to go out like that?” Shego inquired because she could not figure out how they seemed to be taking everything so seriously, but they were dressed like it was every other day. Besides, who dressed for a break-in like that?

“Business clothes,” Shin told her. He understood she might think they were being weird for going out wearing these clothes, but they were in the gear they were most comfortable with.

“Business clothes? You look like you’re a bum and she looks like a businessman who snapped,” Shego pointed out, motioning to them with her hand.

“This is how we dress. Deal with it,” Trin snapped, still putting away weapons. Kim wished she could keep an eye on her sister, knowing the whole affair hit her so much harder than she let on, especially since it seemed like the villains had done this to get to her.

“I don’t see how you’re going to do anything in that gear,” Shego commented, ignoring the elder Possible’s vexed tone for the most part.

“Don’t worry about it. We know what we’re doing. We’re not new to this game,” Shin assured her.

Shego conceded that point because she had no doubt the pair had done something like this before. After all, they had made a big time enemy in Big Daddy Brotherson, so they must have been into something before. Not to mention the way they acted when they started trouble or got into trouble showed they had been to the rodeo a few times at least.

“Here, you take one of these,” Shin said to Shego while handing her a metallic wristband that had a screen on it.

“What’s this?” Shego inquired as she took the equipment. She inspected it for a moment while waiting for her answer. 

“It’s like a mini-computer. We’ve programmed maps of the villains’ lair into it, so we can get around easily. You can patch into the system in the warehouse with it and the surveillance system. You can cut off cameras and traps and things with it. And of course, you can talk to us over it. It’s real easy to use, too,” Shin informed her.

“What about me?” Kim asked since she did not get one. She sort of felt left out. 

“You’ve got the Kimmunicator. It does the same things and we send you whatever else you might need,” Trin reminded her little sister. 

“Oh, right. So, we’ve got this all planned out and everything?” the redhead inquired.

“All that’s left is for us to get a silent ride because let’s face it, our cars stick out a bit,” Trin said.

“I’ll get us a ride,” Kim volunteered.

“We knew you would,” Shin replied with a smile, which made him look positively evil. He cracked his knuckles, anticipating getting to put those on the cheeks of the people that took his mother, not to mention his aunt, uncle, and little cousins. 

-8-8-8-8-

The crew parachuted into where they needed to be. They landed on the roof opposite the warehouse where everyone was being held. They went to the edge of the building and peered over to the other side to study the warehouse. They took in the sight despite having seen it from a satellite picture. They all found real life to be much better than the idea any image could give them.

“Okay, so, everybody knows where they’re going and what they’re doing?” Trin inquired, eyes giving each teammate a glance. Everyone nodded. “Shin, don’t take it upon yourself to change the game plan in the middle of the game,” she added.

“I can’t make any promises,” Shin replied with a smirk. “But, I will make sure everyone’s safe before I change anything up,” he vowed.

That was good enough for Trin since it was the best she would get from her evil twin. Kim and Shego did not even say anything, expecting chaos from Shin, whether he meant to bring it or not. They all spared each other a glance before they practically vanished from the rooftop to get it on. With luck, they might not even maim someone, or so Kim hoped. Everyone else wanted more than a maiming at this point.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the crew goes inside to find a few fights, including Trin versus Doctor Director.


	5. Get Your Game On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters, except Trin, Shin, Mr. Bane, and Tashawna. Those I own, but the rest belong to Disney.

5: Get Your Game On

“Guys, I think we might have a bit of company,” Bane reported to his partners. He continued to man the computer monitors. Despite the fact that they had company, he was far from worried. He hoped it was the company they waited for because he wanted to see the show and also he was sick this partnership already. It was time to get away from these two lazy, condescending maniacs.

“Is it that evil girl?” Drakken begged to know, his expression scrunched up, yet somehow hopeful. He looked almost pitiful, a cross between angry and ready to cry. He was sick of everyone but that wicked, demented girl showing up. He wanted his revenge against her so he could go back to his usual way of life. He wanted to take over the world already! He supposed he was going to have to go out and find Shego before he could do that, but he wanted to get on with his life. 

“I don’t know who it is just yet. They haven’t come onto camera yet,” Bane informed them, eyes scanning the screens as he tried to catch a glimpse of their visitors. There were only shadows. Someone was there, but just out of view. Always just out of view.

“How is that possible? There are hidden cameras everywhere. They should’ve been on camera before they even entered the building,” Brotherson commented from his space at his personal table at the other end of the room with yet another meal in front of him. He was more focused on his food than anything else, having the nerve to shoving a piece of cake in his mouth while talking to them.

Brotherson seemed to be eternally eating, his partners noticed. They guessed that made sense considering his girth, but it was kind of disgusting in their opinions. It was also pointless because eating so much was not helping their cause. If anything, it probably distracted Brotherson from a lot of things, which probably was not a good thing.

“Well, according to the monitors, they haven’t shown up on camera yet, but the pressure sensors are picking up movement of people who aren’t henchmen because there’s no one assigned to those sectors,” Bane told them, still intently focusing on the monitors. “You can see bits of shadows in places, but not much more than that.” He took a moment to glance away from the screens to the other devices on the panel and saw the pressure sensors were still active and going off. The shadows had owners, but owners who knew how to remain hidden.

“It must be them, then,” Brotherson realized, looking up for the first time in a long time. He put his food down to look at the monitors, even though he did not expect to see them on screen. They showed up before they were wanted, but it was all right since they expected these meddlers no matter what. They just wanted to get all their pawns together before the duo made their appearance.

“How could they get in here like that? I thought you said this shitty system was the best one there is,” Bane argued with a scowl, upset with the way things turned out already. There should not be any surprises. They should have these brats right where they wanted them. They did not do all of this planning for those brats to stroll in however they felt.

Bane punched the computer panel, succeeding in hurting his hand, as a thud echoed through the room. He wanted things to happen on his terms. He did not like it when that girl surprised him. Bad things happened.

“It is, but they’re computer geniuses, remember?” Brotherson countered, remaining calm. He turned his attention back to his meal since things were going as according to plan as they could where their guests of honor were concerned.

Bane paused and thought about it for a moment. When they were gathering intelligence on Trin and Shin, they did find out that those two were master hackers. He could not believe they could so easily get passed the so-called super security system. What the hell was the world coming to when two kids could beat out an Underworld mega-corporation? _Either this system is actually garbage or we need more to stop those brats_.

Part of Bane dared to think he should have kept that girl. She could have come in handy for things, unlike her mother. But, then again, she would have cramped his lifestyle for too long. No, it was best to get rid of her, like he should have done over a decade ago.

“So, what are we going to do if we can’t see them?” Bane inquired, one eye squinted almost like a wink, as he was curious and a little confused.

“Send out the henchmen for them. Locate the guests of honor and then send out the pawns. They’ll end up losing their focus once they’re face to face with the pawns. We’ll be able to watch their suffering from there,” Brotherson answered with a bit of a chuckle in his voice. He could not wait to see those two on their knees and in tears, which he was certain would happen once they got a hold of those two brats.

Bane smiled wickedly, as that sounded like a really good idea. He could not wait to see those two smart-asses in pain. He figured it was best to get them before they got him, especially since he saw the type of people they dealt with. _Who knew what they might have done to me_, he thought. After gathering so much information on them, he was certain it was best to get them first and show them not to mess with him. He would teach them to stay the hell away from him.

“Let’s see where you are now,” Bane muttered as he turned to the monitor and hit a button, which sounded the alarm. 

-8-8-8-8-

“Oh, this is just great,” Shego commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes while she was at it. The blaring alarm was more than annoying, as it sounded like cats being but through a wood chipper, but it was also undoubtedly letting the whole place know there were some intruders roaming around the halls.

“What the hell?” Kim complained, standing right next to Shego in the hall, trying not to go deaf from the alarm. Did it have to be so loud?

The hall was covered in cameras, but Shego used the wrist device Trin gave her to make sure the camera did not pick them up. It could cloak them, as well as jam the video feed, freezing it. The corridor was dimly lit and narrow. The walls were dark and the paint covering them was chipped and cracked, much like the ceiling. The floor was plain with scuffed up tiles, but it was easy for them to silently cross, not that that mattered anymore.

“All this planning and they caught us ten seconds in?” Kim said in disbelief, her eyes wide and eyebrows almost meeting her hairline for a moment. She never would have thought her sister’s practically anal attention to detail would have gone wrong so quickly. Hell, they might as well have taken her approach to things, just winging it.

“Ah, well, this is just going to make things fun.” Shego grinned, showing off her teeth, looking like a shark. “Let’s get moving to where we need to be.” She figured things would be more exciting than planned, but they were going to still make it to the end. She was certain of that; she would make sure of that. 

Kim shrugged, figuring her girlfriend had a point. They ran off with determined looks etched on their smooth faces, hoping they did not run into guards. Shego made sure they remained off camera to avoid being caught, even though she believed it would fun to tackle some henchmen. It certainly was not the time to play around with Kim’s family hanging in the balance.

They came to a corner, which they hugged closely because they could hear footsteps. Kim was at the edge, so she peered around the side to see what was going on. She saw what she needed and turned to her lover.

“It’s only five,” Kim reported as if that was nothing. She even shook her head a bit, definitely downplaying the low number.

“You want to take ‘em then?” Shego inquired. There was an alternate route for them to take, but it would require them climbing into the vent. She was not in favor of that, but it was Kim’s call since it was her family.

“Let’s go. This way is shorter anyway,” Kim replied. Since they had everything pretty much planned out, she knew they were on the path that was fastest in getting them to the bad guys. They needed to get to them first because there was no telling what Shin and Trin might do. She needed to keep blood off of their hands.

The former villainess nodded, quite happy with that decision. She craved to take some of her frustration out on the henchmen since their bosses dared to screw with her princess. Kim might not admit it, but underneath it all, hitting some henchmen would probably make her feel better, too.

The couple took a deep breath each and then rushed out at the guards. They found the henchmen to be of a different quality. They were not dressed in uniforms and looked more like gang members than anything else. Kim and Shego did not care, as they were both used to dealing with such people. The henchmen fought like gang members, too, which put them above some of Drakken’s men, but that was about it.

“This is kind of low level for Brotherson,” Shego commented with a scoff as she dropped one man. It was like she was insulted by the people they battled, if it could be called that.

“Maybe they’re not his or maybe he found them in an alley,” Kim remarked, feeling the same as her girlfriend. She easily felled a couple of men as several others arrived on the scene, possibly attracted by patter of combat.

The ladies discovered they were more than likely dealing with gang members considering the weapons that the guys pulled out. Shego could not believe her eyes when one of the guys pulled out a switchblade. She dodged the blade and laughed a bit.

“Um, dude, I hate to break it to you, but the 80s are done and over,” Shego commented with a mocking smirk. “In 21st century we use something a little deadlier.”

Shego then slashed at the man with her plasma-charged claws. He gasped in shock and terror while falling back to avoid being sliced, but he pretty much went right where Shego wanted him to go. He collided with Kim’s leg, which was the plan. Shego wanted to get him hit by her girlfriend rather than cut him open. He doubled over in pain as she kicked him in the side and then he passed out.

“They don’t make ‘em like they used to,” Kim quipped with a smirk of her own. Hitting some lackeys was making her feel just slightly better in regards to her anger, but her worry grew worse with every passing second. She wanted to make sure everyone was safe and all right.

“I hear that,” Shego agreed as she kneed a henchman in the chest several times until he passed out. She let him drop unceremoniously to the floor. The thud echoed through the tight corridor. 

Kim took care of two more of the henchmen while Shego handled the last one. They then took off, running up the hallway, hoping to get closer to the bad guys. They ran into a bunch of henchmen. This time, some looked like gang members and others looked like businessmen. The gangsters fought like street thugs while the more professional-looking fellows fought like they watched too many karate movies. The couple did not know what to make of these henchmen.

“Who is Brotherson working with? An ex-biker or something?” Shego wondered aloud as they continued to tangle with flunkies. She knew the more business-like henchmen were from Brotherson, but she was not sure what was up with the thugs. 

“Well, at least they didn’t have time to bring in Drakken’s usual lot,” Kim replied, fighting off just as many lackeys as her girlfriend. There was no playing around, one hit and the henchmen were down. She usually tried to be more in control than that, but they did not have time.

“Oh, please, Drakken would be better off hiring a bunch of kindergartners than the losers he had,” Shego remarked with a scoff.

Kim could not argue that one. She hoped they were closer to the room they needed to be. They were supposed to take out the bad guys and shut down the main computer to turn off all of the traps and things around the warehouse and she wanted to do that as soon as possible to make things easier for her sister. _Hopefully, Trin and Shin are doing better than us and not running into people who don’t stand a chance against them, but are taking up way too much time_. She hoped they made it to their family. _And, I really hope everyone is safe_. 

-8-8-8-8-

“Shin, why do I even bother to sneak into places with you?” Trin inquired calmly as she and Shin faced off with some henchmen. They noticed there seemed to be two types of henchmen, street fighters and… well, well-dressed street fighters.

“You’re trying to blame me for this mess?” Shin asked incredulously as he turned around to punch one of their many foes. His face showed his disbelief despite the fact that they were in a serious fight.

“Don’t I blame you for everything?” she countered in her usual tone while dropping a few men with one roundhouse kick. She got blood on her shoes, which she would worry about later.

He could not argue that one since it was the truth, but it did not shut him up. “That doesn’t make it right.”

“Since when do I care about right?” 

They went back and forth like that while taking down everyone near them. A couple of times, they came close to hitting each other. They ended up stopping just in time and moving on without saying anything about the incident. They failed to notice the henchmen they did not face up yet were radioing their coordinates, knowing the duo were the ones their bosses desired. 

-8-8-8-8-

“It would seem that our two friends have been located,” Bane commented as he got communications from their men. He smiled, looking near devilish, now that their targets were so close. He could practically taste victory and it was quite sweet and delicious.

“Can we get a visual?” Brotherson inquired, sounding a bit annoyed with a tense pinch to his eyebrows. He wanted to witness Trin and Shin’s breakdown. Their pain would only add to his pleasure after the way they embarrassed him.

“They’re still managing to jam the cameras near them. But, I figure if we send out a pawn to move them and keep them distracted then we should be able to see them,” Bane replied.

“Sounds like a good idea. Send one out,” Brotherson ordered, hitting the table slightly with his fist to stress his commend.

Bane frowned, disliking being ordered around by this fat bastard, but he did not say anything about it right now. Besides, he was going to send out a pawn anyway. He started at the console for a moment, thinking who he should send. He picked a pawn at random, figuring any of them would do, hitting a button to activate the wristband that controlled their toys.

-8-8-8-8-

Trin and Shin continued moving forward through the dimly lit warehouse halls, trying to get close to the room they believed their family was kept. They rounded a corner and came to a full stop. They both arched an eyebrow over who blocked their path.

“Doctor Director?” the evil twins said as they took in the boss of Global Justice. Something was wrong here. Why was Doctor Director there?

“How the hell did you get caught?” Shin inquired in disbelief, throwing his hands out in front him, pointing his palms toward the brunette woman. The leader of Global Justice did not answer. “Hey, don’t ignore me!” he whined/ordered. It was always a mix of both when it came to her, mostly because she could order him around like an aunt, but lacked the title of aunt while still being familiar enough to be an aunt. But, because she was an outside authority figure, he refused to recognize her authority, so it was a big mess.

“I’m going to go out on a limb and guess she went looking for her missing agent and they managed to get a band on her,” Trin said in a deadpan tone. Her arms were folded across her chest and her expression was just as bland as her tone.

“What makes you say that?” Shin asked, an eyebrow shooting up in the air as he turned to glance at his evil twin.

“Maybe the band on her wrist or the fact that I have a second grade education,” Trin replied. The fact that Doctor Director’s showing eye was completely white also clued her in because that obviously was not normal.

“You know…” Shin raised a finger to her.

“That you’re an idiot? Yes, I’m very aware,” Trin said.

“I’m not letting you two bad seeds go any further,” Doctor Director stated in a menacing monotone. She stood as if a plane landing on her would not knock her down. Her shoulders were squared and her hands were clutched into tight fists. 

“Oh, wow, it talks,” Shin said with a grin. “Should we steal this tech when this is all said and done? I mean, I’d like to be able to control Doctor Director on occasion.”

“And I’d like to shut you up on occasion, so maybe yes,” Trin answered. 

Doctor Director frowned deeply, a vein starting to show in her neck. The rest of her face was tight, her eyebrows bent as if she was furious, and there was a sneer tugging her upper lip to one side. She got down into a solid fighting stance. The duo looked at each other, almost as if they were not sure what they were supposed to do. 

“She’s almost kinda my aunt,” Shin said. Trin nodded. It would be in bad taste for Shin to fight her, especially if she was being controlled, even though that would be a good excuse.

“I’ve been dying to take you two down since your worthless hides started poking your noses in GJ affairs,” Doctor Director snarled at them.

“Worthless?” Shin growled, taking offense to that because it sounded like she meant that.

“Shin,” Trim admonished him. They could not take whatever she said seriously, even if she might mean it. Shin was too sensitive. 

Doctor Director shot her wrist stunner at them, which they both dodged because they knew that was almost always a GJ agent’s opening attack. They were ready to scoff at that attack, thinking it was not even worth doing. As they landed, they found Betty in their faces. They put their hands up to block the next attack from her. The one-eyed woman’s leg smashed against their forearms, hitting with more power than they expected. It would seem they were about to get the business end of Doctor Elizabeth Director. Unfortunately, they did not have time for that. 

“Shin, since she’s almost your aunt, keep going. I’ll hold her off,” Trin said in her usual tone, even though her face grimaced a bit when they were hit. Her forearms throbbed and she knew there would be some bruising later on.

“Good going,” Shin agreed, especially since he did not have to hold off Doctor Director and could go on to find their loved ones. He was not feeling very happy with the GJ boss. Beyond taking her words to heart, Doctor Director had failed to keep an eye on his mother and, so, he looked at this whole situation as a little of her fault. His evil twin knew that, which was why Trin volunteered with holding the woman off. It was not more Betty Director’s fault than it was their family’s fault as far as she was concerned.

The blond quickly went into countering Doctor Director, looking to keep her attention. Shin watched for a moment, just making sure the brunette woman was with Trin. The leader of GJ seemed rather intent on slaughtering the younger woman if her attacks were any indication of things.

“You’re a horrible little monster, you know that?” Betty snarled at her opponent, going at her with all of her strength.

Trin was actually a bit surprised by the power that the older female had in her possession. Obviously, she was not leader of Global Justice based solely on her bureaucratic skills. After this was all said and done, Trin might talk Kim into learning some of Betty’s moves.

“I always suspected that was how you felt,” Trin replied with a scoff, staying on the defensive. A few times, she had to move out of the way some particularly deadly moves that seemed closer to accurate than she liked. _If I’m not careful here, this woman will take my head clean off_.

“Ridiculous spoiled brat,” Betty continued on while keeping up her attacks.

“Well, let me know when you’re done speaking your mind,” Trin retorted blandly. She suspected the mind-control coupled with the emotional manipulation forced Doctor Director to vent while trying to murder her with her bare hands. Little did they know, she really did not give a crap what Betty thought of her as she long ago guessed and Betty confirmed much of it whenever they saw each other. Doctor Director was not one to mince words, after all.

While Trin held off the leader of GJ, Shin pressed ahead… or at least he tried to. Betty noticed him trying to get away and attempted to go after him. Trin sucked her teeth and practically tackled Betty around the waist. They both crashed up against the wall, away from the fleeing male. Shin took off while he had the chance. He fled into the dimly lit hall, not thinking anything about leaving his best friend with a mind-controlled, murderous Betty Director.

-8-8-8-8-

“Kimmie, are we going the right way?” Shego asked just to be sure while giving a guy an uppercut to the chin.

“According to the map, yeah,” Kim answered as she kicked her own opponent, knocking him to the floor.

“Then why the hell haven’t we hit the room yet?” the pale woman begged to know. She was annoyed with all of the henchmen coming their way. It would be something if the minions could put up a challenge, but she might as well be fighting against some trees in her opinion. Trees that came in waves, making her trip longer than it needed to be. 

“Because we’re a long ways away from it,” Kim answered the obvious, making sure not to take her eyes off of her opponents. She could understand how her lover felt. It was like having to move through a hallway full of tackle dummies.

“Are you kidding!” Shego hollered loud enough for people outside to hear her. It felt like she might spend the rest of her life in this stupid hallway.

“All of these guys are slowing us down and the narrow hall isn’t helping much,” the redhead pointed out. All they needed were three guys standing in front of them and that blocked the whole corridor.

“Damn it!” Shego screamed and flared her hands. She planned to tear through the henchmen now. There was no way in hell she was going to let that bastard Brotherson, whoever-else, and Drakken get away with hurting her Kimmie.

Kim decided to step up her game to keep up with her girlfriend. They could not do too much because like Kim said, the hall was narrow. It limited their movements and it also made them self-conscious. They feared they might accidentally hit each other. _This was probably done by design, make the damn hallway too tight for us to really do anything and to make up for these guys’ horrible fighting ability_.

“Nah, they’re never this smart,” Kim assured herself in a whisper. She had yet to meet a villain who would think far enough ahead as to make sure the fighting space was limited. The villains usually were not fighters, so they did not think about those things. She doubted they were starting to grow a brain, but then again, the scheme so far had been pretty ingenious. She would give them that.

-8-8-8-8-

“Wow, I thought a few years of working behind a desk and being as old as dirt would slow you down some,” Trin commented as she had to duck a desired nerve-strike from Betty Director. Blood dripped down Trin’s nose, marring her porcelain skin. Her cheek had almost been broken by an earlier punch, so she would take the bloody nose.

Trin hated to admit, but she was learning quite a bit about the leader of GJ and they were things she really could have done without knowing. Betty was tougher than she thought the older woman could be. She was also faster and much of the fight, Trin was left on the defensive. She would not mind so much if she had the time to waste, but she wanted to get to her family. She considered she might just have to knock Doctor Director out cold in order to get by her, but that would be harder than it sounded. And she wanted to escape this without truly hurting Doctor Director. After all, this was not her doing.

“As if I’d let a brat like you win. I’m going to do the world a favor and take you out of it,” Doctor Director declared as she took a powerful punch at Trin’s ribs.

Trin sidestepped the punch, grabbed Betty’s wrist, hoping to pull the brand off. She unfortunately found out the thing was attached to Betty’s body. She guessed the only way to get the thing off would be to deactivate it from the main computer, or chop off Director’s wrist and she did not have an appropriate blade handy for that. She now found herself in a spot, too, as she learned that information. Her body was open as she tried to pull that band off and Betty took advantage of that.

“Oh, crap,” Trin coughed as several blows landed on her chest. She had to adjust and move as much as she could or Betty would have seriously damaged her with those hits. She would be lucky if there were no broken ribs.

The younger woman quickly recovered and used her hold on Betty to get the woman away from her. She forced Betty back and then lifted her up, throwing her into the close wall. Betty did not even make a noise, as if the hit did not even register to her mind as she crashed hard against the wall.

“Oh, of course, why would a zombie feel pain?” Trin asked herself with a sigh.

Trin rapidly turned around to face Betty since the older woman recovered so quickly. Betty charged Trin, who used the momentum to flip Doctor Director again. Trin was surprised Betty turned around while in the air and fired her stun clip from her arm again. Trin could not move fast enough to get out of the way and threw her hands up on instinct. The end point of the shock wire hit and Trin braced herself for a shock that did not make it through her body. She glanced down to see that the weapon hit her wrist computer and fried it. It was lucky, but not lucky. 

“Oh, damn it,” Trin muttered with a frown. She was about to have a few more problems on her hand that did not involve tangoing with Betty Director. She made a mental note to next time wrap the computer in a protective coating and then she had to block another attack from the leader of GJ. 

-8-8-8-8-

“Hey, we’ve got someone on camera playing with our little pawn,” Bane reported as Trin appeared on a monitor screen. A demonic smile curled onto his lips when he saw the person was the blond girl and she seemed to be having a tough time with their pawn. He hoped he was about to watch her demise and with luck it would be slow and painful.

“It’s the evil girl!” Drakken said when he turned to look. His eyes shined with delight, looking like black gems, and he actually clapped. He would like to see a slow and painful death for her as well.

“But, where’s the boy?” Brotherson pondered with his hand to his chin as he watched the monitor. He rubbed his chin in thought, trying to figure out where Shin might have gotten to, not wanting to deal with any of his shenanigans. He really wanted to get Shin after the boy had tricked him so long ago and made a fool out of him, not that anyone saw that bit.

“He probably went on ahead. I’ll let out another pawn,” Bane suggested and he turned to the computer to do what he just said. With that, he expected they would just have to sit back and watch as the troublesome pair met their end.

“And set off the traps to get that girl!” Drakken suggested, but he looked at it as an order.

“That’s not how we’re going about this,” Brotherson reminded the blue scientist. He did not want to accidentally murder Doctor Director and have all of Global Justice breathing down his neck after. A mind-controlled Doctor Director would be much more useful.

“This’ll teach her to mess with me!” Drakken cackled as he started pushing buttons on the console.

“What are you doing?” Brotherson demanded. He should have known better than to work with a maniac like Drakken!

“I’m getting my revenge,” Drakken pointed out. He was not sure what the other two men were up to, but he was there to see that wicked, demented, evil demon of a girl get what she deserved.

-8-8-8-8-

Shin made his way through another wave of goons and then he rounded a corner. He saw one person standing in the distance. He did not think anything of the person, figuring it to be another henchman. He planned to walk right through the unlucky bum like he had done with the last dozen flunkies. He was about to see he was very, very wrong. This was not some plain, boring henchman he was about to face-off with.

“Mommy,” Shin gasped as his stomach dropped into his feet. What he missed on Doctor Director, he noticed immediately with her mother. _How dare they control my mother!_

“You’ve been a very bad boy, Shin,” Tashawna Toriyama commented with venom in her voice as she stepped closer to her son. Shin gulped; was he supposed to fight his own mother? How cruel! 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Trin and Doctor Director’s fight comes to an end while Shin must face off against his mother.


	6. If It Isn’t One Thing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters, except for Trin, Shin, Tashawna, and Mr. Bane. Everyone else as you know belongs to Disney.

6: If It Isn’t One Thing…

Shego and Kim could not believe their luck. They had run into another lot of henchmen as they ducked into a large room in the warehouse after Shego figured out they could use it as a shortcut to get the main baddies they wanted to get their hands on. The room filled with henchmen the moment they stepped in there. It turned out that the room was a lounge for them or something.

Usually, the couple would have some smart-aleck or sarcastic comment to say something when they ran into the room full of henchmen. They were not in their usual moods, though, and they groaned at the same time. They just wanted to get through the waves of useless bodies and get to the meat of the matter. If things got any more annoying, they might be just as bad as Shin and Trin when they reached the masterminds of such a terrible scheme. Shego was already contemplating shattering kneecaps at the least.

“This place is starting to get on my nerves,” Kim growled in anger as she kicked her leg out to break through a pool stick a minion used as a weapon. Her foot went easily through the weapon with a loud snap as it splintered in two and her foot continued on to his jaw. His jaw broke almost as easily as the pool stick had. Little by little, Kim was subconsciously letting go of her usual restraints.

“It’s only starting? Well, I always knew you had more patience than me, pumpkin, but damn,” Shego remarked with a scoff as she flipped over the pool table in the corner of the room. She grabbed a couple of pool balls on her way over. As she landed, she plasma-charged the spheres and flung them at two men coming at her.

The men hollered in pain as the flaming pool balls connected with their shoulders. A crunch bounced off the walls as their bones broke from the impact and earned winces from some of their comrades. They were stopped dead in their tracks and had to drop to the floor because of the agony. There was no way they would be able to use those arms again for a while.

Shego then ducked another pair of men coming at her from opposite sides. They collided with each other and then she took the opportunity to punch them both in places that no man enjoyed. As they fell to the ground, she hopped back up, scanning the room to check on Kim before more men came her way.

Kim held her own, of course. There were a lot of broken pool cues for her to dodge, all kicked in half by her. She got out of the way fast enough to cause those going after her to hit each other, making for plenty of grunts, groans, and cracking noises to fill the room. Under less serious circumstances, she would have found their antics amusing and had some smart-ass comment to go with them, but she did not feel much like talking now.

It was probably better she had them clobber each other. Sure, they were going after her viciously and whacking each other with that intent, but it was nothing compared to what she might do if she got her licks in. Her rage grew with every passing second, which meant that her control was slipping and she did not care.

The more time ticked away and they did not get any closer to Drakken, Brotherson, and whoever else they were working with, the angrier Kim got. Soon, she was not content to let the henchmen hit each other, but she added to those wounds. She went at them with the intent to knock them out as fast as possible, not caring about the injuries she inflicted. She stopped short of killing them, of course, but she came closer to the point where she might leave some of them with permanent problems with each new lackey in front of her. By that point, bones certainly were broken, but she could always do worse if she got the urge.

“How many of these guys are there?” Kim practically howled in a fury as she lit into one man’s abdomen with lightning fast punches. It felt like he was stuck in the gut by small cannon fire.

“I think they’re just pouring in here from the outside,” Shego realized since it did seem like no matter how many men they put down, there were still more coming. It was only making the couple more upset, especially since the skill-level of the fellows was not improving. They downed wave after wave with as few hits as possible, but it still seemed like they had not moved in ages.

“Got any ideas?” the redhead asked, keeping her attention focused on taking down the flood of bad guys coming at her. Hitting them only added to her blazing ire, which just meant she hit each man harder than the last. If she was not careful, she would break her own hand.

“I got a couple,” Shego replied as if it was nothing while making sure to take down her own amount of goons.

The pale woman, still around the pool table, took a hold of the large recreation table. She began pushing it to the other side of the room, looking to clear a path and also to force the door shut. A few men did not get out of the way fast enough and were trapped between the front door and the pool table. Shego sucked her teeth while continuing to shove the table between the door and punishing the captured men. The men cried out and groaned. She did not care.

“You guys are in my way,” she growled and pushed the table viciously against them, snaps popping through the air, and causing the men to pass out from the pain of their bones being crushed. The door was forced shut thanks to the table and bodies.

Kim kept everyone away from Shego as she went to work. The former thief used her plasma to seal the door closed, melting the hinges together and melting the door handle against the wall. That was one opening that they would not have to worry about anymore, but that begged another question.

“How the hell do we get out of here?” Shego wondered aloud as she looked around the room. There were no windows and she hated considering they were going to go through the vent. Based on the information Shin and Trin had been able to get, it might be a tight fit for her to climb into a vent. She had been through vents like that before and left with a lot less material on her uniform and sometimes less skin on her hips. It was never fun.

“Shego, why are you just standing there?” Kim inquired with a bit of a glare while continuing to beat down the remaining henchmen in the room. Now was not the time to take a break.

“I’m trying to figure out our next move since we’re a bit off plan here,” Shego replied with a slight attitude because of her lover’s tone. She then turned her attention to the wrist computer she wore to see if she could find a different route for them to take now.

“Got anything?” Kim huffed, still fighting with the few men standing. There was no way in hell they would be trapped in this room. She would go through the wall if she had to, as soon as she had a chance to do so.

Shego decided to ignore the attitude from her girl, knowing it was not her that Kim was pissed with. Besides, Kim had a good reason to be pissed. “Apparently, we were going to have to go through a wall anyway,” she answer, seeing the alternative routes that were mapped out in the computer.

“Well, if you could,” Kim practically snapped.

The pale woman snorted, charged her hands as much as she could, and she ran at the wall to the left of her. She growled as she punched through the thick wall, actually hurting her hand a bit. She hissed and then got to see she just opened up a passage to another room with more men.

“This just gets better and better,” Shego sighed as those men came at her, looking for trouble in her opinion. She would oblige them, especially since she had some anger she wanted to vent now that Kim seemed to be getting snappier as time went by. 

-8-8-8-8-

Trin tangled with Doctor Director in the bland, narrow hallway, trying not to hurt the GJ leader too much. It was costing her. Her ribs ached and her chin probably would not be able to take one more blow.

The mind-controlled woman had already managed to slow Trin down, keeping her from locating her family. That was enough to enrage Trin, but she did not blame Betty, so she maintained control. She also did not blame the older woman for all of the insults that she hurled at Trin. The fact that she knew none of this was Betty’s fault was also slowing her down as she could not bring herself to knock the woman out and risk seriously injuring her.

Despite the unusual understanding Trin allotted Betty that did not excuse the fact that the younger woman was in a spot of trouble. Betty destroyed her wrist computer, which did more than hold her map of the hideout and keep the cameras off. It was also kept the traps all around her from going off.

“Damn it,” the farsighted female cursed under her breath as she fell back to avoid being burned by a laser.

Trin had to fall back into a series of flips as the hall was filled with motion sensing lasers. She found out they were not keyed on to her movement in particular, though. The traps were not controlled from what she could tell because they fired at Doctor Director just as much as they aimed at her.

“Oh, this is just great,” Trin muttered to her, watching Betty charge at her, ignoring the lasers that hit her, filling the hall with the smell of burning cloth and flesh. “This woman’s going to lose her other eye at this rate,” the graduate student commented in a tired tone. She would have to do something. “And I won’t even get a thank you for it when this is over.” Not that she would want one.

Trin managed to make it around a corner, safe from Director for the moment, but she still had lasers to worry about. She had to move rapidly as a laser shot out at her from the ceiling. As she settled her footing, Betty came around the corner, aiming to hit Trin with her stun weapon on her wrist. Trin moved out of the way of that, but was burned by a laser from the side.

“Screw this,” Trin said with a scowl. There was no way in Hell she was going to meet her end in a dim, ratty hallway of some rundown warehouse, not while her family counted on her. She flung three thin needles at Betty.

Though Betty was a zombie for the most part, she knew to dodge Trin’s attack. The blond groaned, not expecting that. She figured since Betty did not seem to care about the traps, she would not care about other hits. But, that would be too easy, so, of course, she cared about any assaults from Trin. Trin was not about to let up and neither was her current enemy.

Lasers continued to rain down on them and Trin continued her backwards flight, making sure to keep Director away from her and watch her every move. She let a few more needles fly and one clipped Betty right in the neck. The one-eyed woman’s movements almost instantly began to slow down, which left her to be cut up by the lasers.

“Perfect,” Trin mumbled sarcastically. _Well, that was really my fault. After all, what did I expect with that move?_ Well, now, she had to go correct her mistake as much as she could. “You’re lucky I need to go back that way and I don’t want to hear Mini-me’s scolding.” She could almost feel the disappointed look from her little sister if she did not do something to help the leader of Global Justice right now. It did not help matters that her aunt would also be upset with her and would guilt her right along with Kim.

The farsighted woman dashed forward, grabbing Doctor Director. Trin had to take a bit of a beating as the drug she hit Betty with slowly took effect. She dodged as best she could, but Betty was capable of compensating for her drugged state. By the time Trin made it to a safe area where she had kept the security system shut down, Betty was unconscious and Trin had a busted lip along with some burn marks from the lasers and her bloody nose. That was the least of her worries, though.

“You got us both burned pretty good,” Trin said to knocked out Betty Director. Her skin was scratched up with sizzling marks and one of her favorite outfits was in ruins. It was better than the alternative, she supposed. “I would thank you since I know you were here trying to help, but you ended up getting in the way. The thought does not count here.” Not when she had laser burns.

Trin went into her pocket and pulled out a small yellow jar of what most might have mistaken as lip-gloss. It was actually balm and she smeared the almost clear goo on her burns, which were mostly on her arms. Betty sported more wounds than she had since the leader of GJ had not been trying to dodge the lasers. She had to open Betty’s GJ uniform to get all of the burns.

“You’ve got the nerve to be hiding an impressive figure in these hideous clothes,” Trin remarked as she inspected the older woman’s wounds. She never would have guessed there were well-defined muscles and rather ample breasts under the dreary blue uniform.

She made sure she got each one of Betty’s many injuries. She also took a moment to clean the cut she caused on Betty’s cheek. She put a small bandage on that wound, as one could never be too safe, after all.

“All right, you rest here and by the time you wake up, everything should be back to normal and you won’t even know what I just did,” Trin said to the unconscious woman. Unless, of course, even though her brain was being manipulated, it still managed to hold onto this information.

The graduate student left Betty in what seemed to be a safe place to her since no traps went off. She was going to have to brave those lasers again, but she did not even think about that. She just wanted her family back. 

-8-8-8-8-

Shin was not totally sure what he wanted to do with himself. Running and crying seemed like a very good idea. In fact, his brain ordered him to do that right now, which made sense. It actually ordered him to run and cry to his mother, though, which would not be possible. It beat the idea of what his enemies seemed to want him to do, namely fight against his mother, but it was the reason why the idea was not feasible.

How was he supposed to raise a hand to the woman who babied him throughout his life? She made sure he never wanted for anything. She was the woman who made him feel like he was the greatest thing since life was created.

His mother coddled him, even now, over every little thing. She knew when he needed a hug and was never opposed to giving him one. She never made him think for a moment she never wanted to have him despite the way he had been born. She almost never seemed disappointed in him, despite the things he did. She always made him feel loved and supported. He knew there was nothing in the world to fear as long as she was around. How in the hell was he supposed to fight her!

“Mommy, you’re not yourself right now. Please, just move out of the way,” Shin begged, hands pressed together and everything. He was prepared to drop to his knees to implore her to just get out of his way without a fighting having to occur. There was no way he could fight her and he knew that based on the way his body trembled, his teeth chattered, and his eyes were ready to pour out all of the liquid in his body for tears. He was scared to death he might actually have to touch his mother in a violent manner. He could never and would never forgive himself.

“I can’t do that, Shin. I need to teach you a lesson, little man. I need you to stop being so bad,” Tashawna replied with a bit of a growl.

“Mommy, don’t,” he pled, tears welling up already. It was his instinct to cry when she was upset with him, but it was also his instinct to cry to her when he was in trouble. There would be tears here no matter what.

Shin did not even know what to brace himself for. His mother had a number of different attacks she started out with. He had seen plenty of them in training. He hoped she was not packing a gun because shots certainly would be her first assault. He supposed it was a good sign she was abducted from home. She did not wear or even keep her guns in the house, nowhere he knew about anyway. It stemmed from a fear that when he was younger he would one day find one of her guns and shoot himself or a Possible child. It was probably a very valid fear.

Tashawna charged her son, which led him to believe she did not have a weapon on her. It was rare for her attack at close range at the start of a battle. He avoided a straight punch by jumping back, but she was not done yet.

“You know, you’re a horrible son!” Tashawna screamed, practically frothing at the mouth already, which stopped Shin dead in his tracks.

Shin had never heard such words from his mother and the way she said it led him to believe she meant it for the moment. It was worse than being punched in the gut and caused him to cough, as if he had been physically struck. The sting in his eyes turned into a flood of tears and a few escaped his eyes.

He then reminded himself that she was under the influence of mind-control and emotional manipulation. _She doesn’t mean it_. That turned his brain back on just in time for him to realize she threw something his way. Shin could not move in time and was caught in the shoulder by three small throwing knives.

“Damn it,” Shin growled from the pain as the blades lodged themselves into his body. _These better not be her poisoned knives or I’m screwed_. It was a good sign the wounds did not throb and he did not feel lightheaded. A small blessing.

“I never should’ve had you,” Tashawna stated firmly as she let some more knives fly. It sounded like her words were set in stone, which caused him to grimace. The words hurt more than the knives in his shoulder.

Shin managed to dodge those knives and had to jump back again as his mother came in for a close up attack. His instincts did not even order him to fight back. His fight-or-flight command was now stuck on “flight.” All he could think about was how he needed to get away. He needed to get away from her hurtful words. Even if she did not mean them and she had no control over what she was saying, she was still his mother. His beloved mother, who he, occasionally, in very quiet moments, feared she regretted having him.

“You’ve been nothing but a disappointment to me,” Tashawna said as she chased after the fleeing Shin, throwing all sorts of bladed projects at him as he bolted off. “You cost me my parents and family and then you have the nerve to turn out gay! How am I supposed to have a family now?!”

Shin tried humming to himself to block out her voice as he ran away. He did not want to hear any of that. He distracted himself from the fight, though. There was too much going on, his attention too divided. He ended up caught in the leg by one of his mother’s throwing knives, too busy trying to block out her voice, her words, her disappointment, so he was not paying much attention to her weapons.

“Ah!” Shin cried out as the knife stuck into his calf. “Damn it.” Glancing down, he hated to think he might need to pull that one out. The knife was too big to leave there and keep trying to flee. But, then he would need to close the wound and he definitely did not have time for that.

“You’re nothing but a useless waste of flesh! You’ve taken my youth and you always want more! ‘Gimme, gimme, gimme.’ You’re such a worthless, selfish brat! You never think of our family, only yourself! Never considered how you ruined our family, to the point your father doesn’t even come home!” Tashawna yelled as if those words came from the heart.

Each sentence was like a dagger in Shin’s heart. Had his mother had those thoughts at some point in her life? It seemed possible. She could have. Was she actually disappointed in him? Had he cost her everything, including a real relationship with his father? It was all so possible. He knew he had cost his mother her family, everyone disapproving of her decision to have him.

“There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t curse your father for doing this to me, leaving you to me. I was a stupid child for having you,” she continued. “You prove every day that you’re nothing more than plague in my life. A pimple on my soul.”

“Mommy, please, stop!” Shin implored her as tears crawled down his cheeks. The tears had nothing to do with the fact that he starting to resemble a pin cushion and covered in blood. Why did it have to be his mother? Anyone else, he might have been able to take, but not his mother.

_I just need to run_, Shin told himself. He needed to escape those words, he needed to escape her. He reminded himself that his mother was being controlled and manipulated, but it did not cure the marks on his heart. His brain and emotions refused to comprehend his mother did not have a choice in what she was saying. His feelings were being torn and shredded like chopped vegetables. He was on the verge of being physically ill, throat burning with rising bile.

He feared if things went on long enough, he was going to collapse to his knees. He would accept whatever punishment his mother saw fit to give him, which would be horrible. His mother would end up killing him under the influence of the mind control and when Kim and Shego came through, as he knew they would, his mother would go back to normal and be quite aware of what she did to her only child. He could not let her live with that.

“Okay, now is not the time to be a crybaby, Shin,” he ordered himself as he thought about how his mother would feel if she killed him. His heart clenched for her. Well, to hell with that!

Shin refocused his mind and started paying enough attention to where he could dodge the throwing knives. He turned around to face his mother, knowing it would be best to keep her where he could see her. He needed to keep an eye on her anyway. After all, what if she got hurt in all the madness that was going on? _Really? That’s what you’re telling yourself_.

“Oh, you’re going to turn around and be a man for once in your life? I thought you’d keep crying and running like the little coward you turned out to be. You have no idea how ashamed of you I am,” Tashawna spat, her face twisted with fury. She almost did not even look like his mother, but a monster based on her features.

_Yeah, I should think of her that way_. This version of his mother was a boogieman. She was not his mother, but some monster who put on his mother’s skin. _Then, do right by your mother and save her from this monster_.

“If that were true, you’d have said it to my face a long time ago, Mommy,” Shin replied. _Now, how do I go about saving her from herself?_ He considered maybe he could grapple with her and end up holding her up until someone figured out how to free her of the band’s control. It was the best idea he could come up with, especially to make sure she did not hurt him anymore and she did not get hurt. _Yeah, but who’s going to make sure you don’t get hurt… more so than you already are? _He did not have an answer for that one, but it was not important. He was not important. His mother was.

Shin guessed his idea was easier in mind than in body and he was right. Trying to grab a hold of his mother was like trying to grab hold of a muddy eel. He also had to watch her with her knives, which he was certain she carried plenty of, even though he could not see them. Well, he could see the one she held in her hand anyway. She tried to stab and slash him several times through out the tangle. _Where the hell is she hiding all these damn knives?_

“This woman is freaking dangerous!” Shin shouted as he found himself on the defensive once again. If he even tried to touch her, he was pretty sure she would slit his wrists with the precision she wielded her knives. He could see why his father married her.

Shin did not give up his struggle. He continued to back off for a while before going in again, hoping to grab his mother. When he could not take hold of her, Tashawna put him back on the defensive while still screaming all kinds of insults about him, but he was finally able to block those out, his own thoughts filling his mind. _I have to save her. I have to save her. I have to save her_. 

-8-8-8-8-

“The girl’s on the move again,” Bane reported to his two cohorts. He remained at the main console, watching the monitors. He did not trust either of his partners to do the task properly.

“How’d that vile woman make it passed all of those traps!” Drakken shouted as he threw his hands up to the ceiling a huff. He wanted to tear his hair out; that girl must have had more lives than a cat! “We have to do something!” They had to stop her!

“They’re resourceful like demons. What’s the status report on the two unknown elements in the compound?” Brotherson inquired.

“The men keep assuring me they can handle those two. It’s just two women, they said,” Bane replied.

“Yes, but they’re probably two women who showed up with those two evil creatures. Keep me up to date with what’s happening with them. Do we know where they’re headed?” the obese man asked.

“Nothing so far. They’re moving without a pattern from what the men can tell. They’re not headed toward the pawns and they’re not going to help those demons. So, we don’t know what they’re doing just yet.”

“Fine, as long as they’re not ruining the fun. Can you get a picture on that boy yet? He’s probably in tears by now if our intelligence was correct.” Brotherson did not doubt the facts he had helped Bane dig up, but some of the things he left to Bane alone and he discovered that was not the best idea he had ever had. He hoped the two-bit hood had not managed to screw something else up in his brilliant revenge.

“I’m trying, but nothing’s coming up. We should send in the next pawn for the girl. She’s getting a bit closer to her demise and we should probably open a few wounds before she gets there,” Bane pointed out.

“True. And Doctor Drakken, try not to set off any more traps. We don’t want to kill them yet,” Brotherson told the cerulean scientist.

Drakken rolled his eyes. He was not there to play games with that demon girl. He wanted her gone, in the worst way, but also the quickest way possible, so he could get away from his present company and move on with his life. 

-8-8-8-8-

Trin rounded a corner, thankful to have run out of the range of plenty of lasers. She was a bit tired now, having dodged so many light weapons. She pressed forward, moving mostly from memory. She could remember the map they had and she hoped that would carry her to her family. She also hoped she did not run into anyone else being controlled because she did not want to see who else they put those horrible wrist bands on, but her wish was not answered.

The graduate student made it to the end of the hall and saw one of the worst sights she could think of. Her eyes went wide, her stomach dropped, and her mouth was dry for a moment. The first thing she did was laugh because there was nothing else she could do. But, the laugh was weak, pathetic really.

“Not you too, baby,” Trin said in a low, sorrowful tone as she stood face to face with Tatsu and the mechanic wore one of those thin wristbands.

“Prepare to die, bitch,” Tatsu growled. Her mouth turned downward in a dangerous scowl and her eyes completely white, but still managed to hold all of the anger in the world and it was directed at Trin. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Shin still fighting his mom, Trin versus Tatsu, and Kim and Shego come across one last guest.


	7. Special Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Well, I do own Trin, Shin, Tatsu, and Tashawna, but everyone else belongs to Disney.

7: Special Guest 

Shin could not believe how much of a challenge it was to grapple with his mother, but it made sense. She was a highly trained GJ agent. He never really considered what it would be like to fight her until he had to, though. Whenever he interacted with her, she was just his mommy. Now, he really wished he popped in on a few of her training sessions to know what to expect in a battle with her. One day, in the far future when they could laugh about this, he would have to tell his father how much he had not prepared Shin for this fight.

He tried to grab hold of his mother to avoid having her hurt him and also to avoid her hurting herself. She was not making it easy to get hold of her with the way that she moved around, getting out of the way off most of his attacks. If he did manage to get a hold of her, she could break the hold. It did not help matters that he had so many wounds from her earlier attacks.

“Mommy, you’re really starting to get on my nerves,” Shin grunted as he ducked, losing a few strands of hair to his mother’s knife. The sudden haircut was better than having his throat slit, but he was going to need a lot of recovery time from this crap.

Tashawna still wielded a bunch of throwing knives. Shin could only wonder if she somehow held an infinite supply of blades somewhere on her person. What was she doing at home before she put on that mind control band? Apparently, putting every knife in the house on her person. He would have to find out her secret one day, he thought, if he lived past that night, anyway._ It would definitely come in handy to be able to carry a million knives_.

“Think of it as payback for all of the days, week, and years you’ve gotten on my nerves. For all the days, weeks and years I had to put up with all of your garbage, put up with you being garbage,” Tashawna answered with a growl, her coffee-colored features twisting in a fury.

“Well, I’d like to be able to do that for a few more years and I know you want that, too,” Shin replied as he tried once again to grab a hold of his mother. He nearly got his hands chopped off for his troubles. _This woman is gonna be the death of me if I’m not careful_.

“I never even wanted you! I wish I never lost that stupid fucking bet!” Tashawna hollered and she threw another knife at her son. 

Shin dodged the weapon while a frown overtook his face. He heard his mother say too many times in less than an hour that she did not want him. It was something he used to think about when he was little because he knew the circumstances behind his birth. Yes, his mother had him because she lost a bet to his father. He was like a coin flip or a card away from being aborted. The thought made him nervous, even though he was certain his mother was happy she had him, despite all of the things he did. But, right now, every time she opened her mouth, she said something that bothered him at some point in his life and made him wonder if she had been thinking that.

“Does she sometimes wish I wasn’t there, that she didn’t have me?” The idea made his stomach drop. _No, no, no. Focus, you idiot_.

“You’re nothing more than my poor luck. First, the damn birth control failing and then I lost that damned bet. To Hell with you,” she hissed, slashing at him with her knives.

He lost bits of clothing as he fell back, almost tripping over himself. His breath came in pants and sweat stung his eyes. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, but it was not loud enough to block anything his mother said.

The words coming out of Tashawna’s mouth worried Shin. He was not entirely sure how her emotions were being manipulated. He did not know if she was being forced to be angry or if she was forced to lie. He tried to assure himself she was probably being forced to lie, just like she was being forced to try to kill him. _All of this is a lie_, he promised himself. _That isn’t Mommy and this is a lie_.

“It has to be a lie,” he muttered to himself as he dipped out of the way of his mother’s knives again.

“Stand still and take your punishment like the man you’ll never be. Damn baby, still trying to hold onto apron strings I don’t even have! Holding me back, forcing me to stay in the same place for years,” she snarled and she cut him across his nose.

“Holy shit!” He moved as fast as he could, biting back the agony of the cut. That would probably need stitches. He had to be more careful or it would be game over in a few minutes. _Focus, focus, focus!_

The problem was that he could not really focus beyond the idea that he needed to keep his mother from hurting him and to keep her from hurting herself. He could not figure anything else out, but felt like the piece of a plan was better than nothing. So, he kept trying to take hold of her. He was certain if he got the perfect hold on her, he could keep her under control until one of the daring ladies he was with saved the day. He was certain one of them would come through in the end. Hell, that was what they did after all, especially Kim. _Yeah, Kimmie’s got this. I just have to hold on_.

“C’mon, Mommy, this the best you can do?” Shin teased as he finally got a hold on her.

He was about to press his mother into his chest, but she broke his grip again by kicking him in the knee. He grunted and hollered in pain, dropping her in the process. _Holy shit!_ He did not have much time to worry about his knee, which might actually be popped out. She turned around and kicked him in the chest, causing him to cough. _Did I mention holy shit?_ He would be very lucky nothing was broken at this point. He hobbled away to regroup and hopefully to let some of the pain pass.

“This is worse than fighting with the harpy,” Shin muttered, which he really should have expected. He put his hand on his chest, hoping like hell she had not fractured his sternum, but with the way it hurt to breath, he was doubtful. He sucked up the agony jolting through him, trying to steel himself. He never thought his mother would be such a tough brawler. He hoped he would never have to do it again once everything went back to normal. _But, again, I can see why Poppa married her_. 

-8-8-8-8-

“Baby, think about this,” Trin pled with Tatsu, even though she knew talking to the mechanic was not going to get her anywhere. She had to try, though.

Seeing the mind-control band on her lover made Trin feel inexplicably furious, especially since she was now aware why Tatsu was not answering her cell phone before. It was like a fire erupted in her, going right from a spark to an inferno in less than a second. How dare someone manipulate her baby! She was ready to tear anyone and everyone apart who was involved in the plot now. And then, she realized her parents and brothers were probably suffering the same fate, which was only making her angrier, which she had not even thought possible at first. Apparently, anything was possible for a Possible.

It was a good thing Kim and Shego went after the bad guys, now. Trin knew if she got her hands on the clowns who pulled off such a terrible stunt, she would finally cross the line and reach the point of no return. How dare they do this to those she loved! She was certain she would kill one of the major players in the plot if she were able to get her hands on them now. And she would not ever feel bad about it.

“Stop calling me that,” Tatsu snarled like a mad beast, obviously upset to hear Trin’s term of endearment for her.

“Baby, think about this. You’re a brilliant street fighter, I’ll give you that. But, we both know I’m better. So, just think about this, baby,” Trin implored, hands pressed together as if begging, not that she would be able to go at Tatsu, even if the mechanic was being controlled. It was not possible. It would be like someone seriously wanting her to hit one of her siblings and she would never, could never. There was just no way, not even for her, or especially for her.

“I’m not your damn baby! You’re nothing more than a good lay for me. Someone to make me breakfast on command. You’re like a servant,” Tatsu replied as she advanced another step. “A slave,” she stated smugly, looking haughty as she spoke.

Trin frowned, tensing a bit and planting her feet to stand her ground. “For them to think for a second I’d doubt your heart, they’re goddamn idiots.” She knew Tatsu too well.

“It’s the truth. You’re nothing more than a bitch that belongs to me. That’s why you’ve got my mark on your back. You’re my bitch,” Tatsu declared, sounding quite serious with an arrogant smirk tugging at her upper lip.

“To hell with this. I don’t have to stand here and listen to these lies,” the blond decided soundly.

Tatsu took another step toward Trin. The taller woman flicked her wrist and let a drug-covered needle fly. She was surprised when her girlfriend dodged the needle. She cursed under her breath and went for another needle. Before she could release her new weapon, Tatsu was on her like a mountain lion on a deer, complete with fierce expression.

“You’re faster than I thought, babe,” Trin grunted as Tatsu banged her into the back wall. _Okay, maybe I don’t know her as well as I thought I did, at least in this sense_.

“You don’t give me as much credit as you should. I’m sure you think you’re so much better than me. You’re smarter, better looking, a better fighter, better cook, you’re like so damn perfect, at least in your mind. But, that doesn’t really matter right now, does it? You think you’re so much better than me,” Tatsu growled, her forearm pressed dangerously hard into her lover’s throat.

“You know that’s not true, baby,” Trin groaned that response out. She had to admit, never having to really fight against Tatsu, she did not know her baby packed as much power as she did. There was only so much of an idea about the strength the mechanic had she could get from touching and caressing Tatsu, feeling the muscles with typically wanting fingertips. _This is actually a bit of a turn on, which is a little scary_.

“It is!” Tatsu insisted, forearm digging deeper.

Trin gagged as she felt her throat being crushed. _Does Tatsu actually think I think so lowly of her?_ She was going to have to change that if that was the case, after they made it out of their current situation anyway. _We have to communicate more, I suppose_. She dreaded that and doubted Tatsu would be happy to talk much as well, but it was for their relationship.

“Baby…” Trin said in a wheeze, not able to speak properly at the moment. She moved her hand, wanting to push Tatsu off of her.

“No more talking,” Tatsu replied with a growl and tried to add more pressure.

“I agree,” Trin said and then shoved the needle that she was holding into her lover’s side.

Tatsu did not seem to notice she had been shanked, but her eyes began to droop almost immediately. Tatsu fell out in about three seconds. Trin reached out to grab her unconscious girlfriend, so Tatsu did not get injured falling to the hard floor. She coughed and gagged a bit while making sure to hold onto Tatsu.

“Sorry, baby. I’ll make this up to you,” Trin whispered as she eased her lover down to the ground. She placed a little, chaste kiss to Tatsu’s lips.

The college student got up and looked around. She wanted to make sure the coast was clear to leave Tatsu there. She did not want to risk carrying the mechanic with her in case she ran into more traps. From what she could see, the hall was as safe as the place that she left Director.

“I swear I’ll make this up to you, baby,” Trin promised again before she walked off. She was a bit nervous about what awaited her around the next corner. 

-8-8-8-8-

“This is getting ridiculous,” Kim complained as she and Shego were still battling with henchmen. It was almost like a video game with an endless stream of low-level bad guys. Her knuckles throbbed, as did her elbows, as she had started using them for weapons as well.

“It’s been that the past two rooms,” Shego added in while throwing a man over her shoulder into three other guys. She put enough force into it knock them all out, which did not do much in her opinion. They still had so many opponents to go against.

“Where are they all coming from?” Kim snarled, putting her foot into a man’s chest so hard, he knocked down four other men behind him. Two of them got back up, only to take an elbow to the throat and have their heads smashed together.

“They have to be coming in from the street. We have to be in the hundreds by now in busting asses,” Shego replied as she put a guy through the wall.

“What if those jackasses have escaped by now?” Kim asked, almost in a panic as she showed the goons no mercy either. She was sick of seeing the men and with each second that went by, she got angrier still. She wanted to get to the real bad guys and she wanted to make sure her family was all right, so she dropped anyone in her path as quickly as possible.

“We’ll run a check,” Shego replied. She did not want her girlfriend to lose focus due to worry. “Watch my back for a second.”

“No big,” the redhead said, almost as if everything was normal. It was more a trained response from saying it for years than anything else.

Kim made her way over to Shego to protect her from any of the henchmen. The younger woman displayed some skills Shego did not even know the little hero had. Kim knew a few things about pressure points and she used that knowledge against the flunkies, dropping them whenever possible. She was not in danger of killing them, but she was knocking them out with a swiftness that was coming in handy. She felt like that was a safer route to go since her wrath tried to come out full force and show just how closely she was her sister’s “redheaded clone.”

Shego used her wrist computer while Kim kept most of the henchmen away from her. She was able to hack into a security camera and got a picture of what was going on. Their three targets were still holed up in the main console room. She thought that was rather convenient since they had to shut down the computer, too. Her computer then picked up something weird.

“Shego, what’s going on?” Kim inquired while whipping out her leg and kicking several men across the face. They dropped as if they had been hit with a steel beam from a construction site; it sort of felt like they were hit with that.

“Something weird. Give me a second to check it out,” the pale woman answered, eyes glued to the computer’s little screen. She had faith her lover had things under control, so there was no need for her to look up.

“Just tell me if those guys are still where they’re supposed to be,” the redhead requested/demanded. It was a strange tone that mixed her words into a request while making it a demand at the same time. She needed to know they were not really being delayed and that their query was escaping.

“They’re just waiting for us from what I can tell,” Shego replied, almost as if she was confused. She could not believe what she was seeing. Those insane bastards were actually waiting for Kim to show up at kidnapping her family? Yeah, they were definitely insane, she figured. _Well, it’s not my funeral_.

The hero smiled, looking quite like a demon. Her expression made her seem even more like Trin’s little sister. “Good.”

Shego tried to analyze what that “something weird” was. From what she could tell, her computer was picking up a person, moving quickly through the building. She dismissed it as a henchmen or something trying to get out of there or trying to get to some weapon, even though the person did not seem to be running away. She thought it was odd because so far whenever the computer picked up other people in the building they were not alone. It seemed that everyone in the building moved in groups, except for the lone blip the computer picked up now. The lone blip that seemed to be moving toward their destination. So, maybe it was a henchman going to protect the bosses, she considered.

“So, what was weird?” Kim asked as Shego leaped back into the fighting, her hands blazing as high as ever.

“Nothing. I just thought this person the computer suddenly picked up was odd because it was just one person heading toward we need to be,” Shego explained while putting her knee in a guy’s throat. He groaned and collapsed in front of her. She kicked his body away, knocking down two men a few feet from them.

“A person?” Kim echoed. At first, she did not think anything of it, but then again, she thought it was weird for Shego to pick up one person. They had not picked up a single person throughout the building, not counting Trin and Shin when they spit up. So, maybe it was a little weird for that one person to moving about the building, especially going in the direction that they were going in.

“Yeah, it’s nothing, though,” the former thief assured her girlfriend.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Kim replied as she continued to think on things.

“What do you mean?” Shego asked curiously while making sure to keep on whipping up on lackeys.

The petite hero shook her head. “It’s probably nothing like you said. It’s just weird for one person to be wandering around that’s not one of us.”

“Yeah, I thought that, too. But, it’s possible the henchmen are running scared now and they might’ve broken apart. Let’s not think anything on it. Let’s just get to those bastards who took your family,” Shego stated with a devilish smirk. She wanted to make them pay just for hurting her girlfriend emotionally.

Kim was in complete agreement with that. They wiped the floor with yet another batch of goons, continuing to show little to no mercy as they made their way closer to their targets. Shego noted the single person her computer locked onto was still moving around. She guessed exactly where that person was headed, which only made her wonder who it was even more. Kim thought she had a pretty good idea as she began to keep track of the person, too. The idea just made her want to get to the bad guys sooner. _Can’t let him have all the revenge_. 

-8-8-8-8-

Trin clung to the wall of the hallway she was in as she wiped sweat from her forehead. She noticed some traps and a few had gone off earlier. The safest thing she could tell was to stick near the outside wall, which was what she did from then on. Thanks to those traps, she was cut across her cheek and her lower leg had a thick gash in it, so she now walked with a limp. She suspected the wound on her leg required stitches, as the bandage she placed over it had not stopped the bleeding and barely holding on. She hoped she did not lose too much blood since she did not have time to stop and properly bandage the wound.

“If I get a hold on the assholes who started this mess…” Trin muttered in a breath. All and all, she thought someone really had it out for her and Shin to go through the trouble of kidnapping their loved ones and not only making them fight, but also making them say such horrible things. The fact that they could have gotten Kim if the redhead had dared to believe that box was from her wrecked her nerves, fueling her anger more. She really wanted to destroy the people behind the twisted plot. _No, I _will_ destroy them_. 

-8-8-8-8-

“She’s coming closer to the final room,” Bane reported to his two partners. His eyes burned from watching the monitors all night, but he did not even want to blink now, fearing he might miss what happened to that little bitch. He was entertained by what was happening with Shin, but he hoped for more terror toward Trin. He wanted to see her beyond tormented because how dare she cross him? She was nothing, had always been nothing, would always be nothing, and now she would know it as a fact.

“Good. This’ll be good since the last pawn didn’t seem to slow her down much. That heartless girl had no problem hurting her own girlfriend,” Brotherson said, as if the act made him hold more disdain for Trin. He frowned as he hoped for more anguish on Trin’s part when she met with Tatsu.

“Well, she is a demon,” Drakken pointed out.

“She is that,” Brotherson concurred and felt like her treatment of the mechanic proved it. “But, she’s not so heartless the end of her journey won’t bring her to her knees.” He was sure of that.

“Why don’t we just take her out with the traps?” Drakken begged to know, flexing his hands as if they were claws. His face seemed to be a cross between ready to burst into tears and totally outraged that they were not just taking Trin out.

“Because we want her to suffer. Like her little friend,” Bane answered with a chuckle and he motioned to the monitor showing Shin. Shin was drenched in blood, sweat, and tears and was still trying to tangle with his mother. Shin had long ago stopped trying to jam the surveillance system because the only thing on his mind was keeping his mother from slitting his throat.

“What about those other rats?” Brotherson inquired.

“The henchmen seem to be holding them at bay, according to them anyway,” Bane replied, listening to reports from their henchmen. Little did he know, no one wanted to admit to him they were being utterly defeated by two women, even if one of them was the famous Kim Possible.

“Well, then, open the room and let’s subject that girl to her last horror before we wrap this show up,” Brotherson said. Bane nodded and he hit a button on the computer console. 

-8-8-8-8-

Trin placed her sweaty, bloody palm on the wall and then found herself falling into a room. The wall had slid open and let her into a dully lit, silent room. She caught her balance before she ended up falling to her knees, but she could hear her breathing and it seemed ominous in ways it never had before. She cast her gaze over the room and saw the last sight that she needed to see for the day. She was face to face with her mother, her father, and her brothers.

“I do not need this right now,” Trin muttered to herself, shaking her head. Really, she did not need it at any point in her life.

“Oh, so the little pseudo-Possible has decided to join us,” James commented in a cold voice, almost the complete opposite of how he typically sounded. The warmth and fondness she could always hear in her father’s voice was gone, which made her frown. This was more than using her family against her, but robbing them of the things that made them who they were. The audacity of that made her want to rip out spines.

“I really, really don’t need this,” Trin said through gritted teeth. What she needed was to face someone she could hurt, so she could take her rage out on them.

“What’re you even doing here?” Jim demanded to know, sounding as cold as their father did. He managed to glare her, even with purely white eyes. His face looked hard and old. It was like he was full disdain from his big sister’s presence.

“Yeah, it’s not like you’re really a member of our family,” Tim snapped, scowling like an adult. His face matched his twin’s.

“We didn’t even mean to keep you this long, _Trinket_. We were hoping your _real_ parents would come and take you off our hands someday,” Anne declared with a sinister twist on her face.

“You were such a burden to us, a stain on our good name. No one wanted to take you from us, though, _Trinket_. No one wanted to save us from you and we couldn’t just leave you somewhere. People would’ve questioned our morals, but we tried to get rid of you. But, you’re the little parasite who wouldn’t go away,” James hissed.

The words hit Trin with the force that a falling star would have envied. She could not even prepare herself for them. Those few sentences had her shaking as if she was freezing to death. Her greatest fear was being a burden to her family, but also to not be seen as family. She was not worthy of the name Possible and never would be. To hear it coming from her family, even if they were being controlled, she would have rather someone shot her in the chest. She dropped to her knees as the Possibles stepped closer to her. Despite the fact that her mind reminded her they were being controlled, she still could not take it.

“We’re sick of you and we have been for a long time,” Jim said.

“You don’t belong. You never did. You’re like a demonic extra hand,” Tim added.

“I wish we never helped you,” Anne said.

“We should’ve just left you with the police when we had the chance. Not like you don’t belong in prison anyway,” James snarled.

“We should’ve left you in the mall. We used to argue over it all the time. Why didn’t we just leave you there?” Anne snapped. That would have been a fate worse than leaving her with the police.

What if underneath it all they actually thought that? After all, she was just some urchin the doctors Possible found in a mall one day. The thought of that terrible place made her shiver. The idea they might have argued over picking her, taking her from them made her throat burn.

She was so worthless her own drug addict mother did not want her. Her own parents had named her “Trinket” to let her know she was a bauble, a cheap thing, and she could only figure if her birth parents thought such a thing, then it was not so outlandish for the Possibles to think something similar. In fact, the Possibles were entitled to think even more as they had experienced her for so much longer and she had let them down very often in life.

“Please…” Trin quietly begged from her space on the floor. Her throat burned with bile as she felt tears sting her eyes. _No, it’s not real. They don’t mean it_. Except there was a very good chance they did. It was not like she lived her life in a way to make her family like her. Most of the Possible clan hated her, after all. “You… you kept me. You wanted me.” She said it more for herself. They had kept her when they did not need to.

“We wanted peace, which is something you rob everyone around you of, _Trinket_,” Anne said. The use of her full name cut into Trin in a ways a blade never would be able to.

“We thought we could help you, but it’s clearly in your blood to be trouble. You’re a troubled, useless, worthless brat, _Trinket_. Why would anyone want you? All you do is bring destruction wherever you go,” James pointed out, close to being furious.

“You destroyed this family.” Anne made a sweeping motion to the family.

“You made Nana hate us,” Jim chimed in, sounding just like his father.

“You made our whole family hate us,” Tim added, his tone mimicking his brother.

“You know, that day I lost you in the mall, I really was trying to get rid of you because you’re nothing more than a burden to this family, Trinket,” Anne said harshly, words coming out like flaming daggers, slicing right through the blond.

“I’m sorry…” Trin whimpered. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to calm her trembling, but she had no such luck. It hurt to breathe, to exist. It always hurt to exist.

“You’ve made the name Possible a joke, dragging it through the mud because you thought it was fun. We should’ve left you where we found you, Trinket,” James proclaimed with a snarl.

“I’m so sorry…” Trin said as tears fell from her eyes. She believed they were right, even if they did not feel that way. But, she believed underneath it all, they knew it, too. They were too smart not to know she was truly nothing more than a virus unto them. 

-8-8-8-8-

Shego and Kim finally made it passed the last henchmen in their way of their main prize. They were a bit shocked their prey was still hanging out in the computer room, but that just made things easy for them. They burst into the room, Kim kicking the door open; she damn near kicked the thing off the hinges into the room. They were shocked by what they found.

“Who the hell is this guy?” Shego inquired as she and her girlfriend stared at the back of a short man clad in dark blue.

“Uncle Shin,” Kim realized, only a little surprised. She had a feeling the single person Shego’s computer noticed was him, but she had hoped it was not him. She really wished he would have sat things out because he was beyond deadly, but she could see how that would be impossible if his wife was involved in things. _Hopefully, nobody’s dead_. 

“Hey, Kimmie,” the man said and he turned around to smile at her. Shego did not need to be told she was looking at one of Shin’s relatives, probably his father, she figured. The smile was sort of a giveaway, but he also just gave off a similar vibe to Shin.

“Um… Uncle Shin, we’ve got it from here,” Kim informed him, trying not to sound as anxious as she was from his presence. She said that because he held a katana in his hands, aiming the weapon at their foes, who were pressed against the back wall and rightfully afraid.

“You handle whatever’s going on with that computer. I’ve got these assholes,” Shinichiro replied in a tone Kim was not very used to. He usually sounded quite upbeat and merry, like his insane son. Now, he sounded deadly serious, like something bad was going to happen and he was going to be the one to make it so.

“Uncle Shin… um… you do know Aunt Tashawna would want them to face justice, right?” Kim asked hesitantly, not sure if that would work. Shego wondered why the redhead spoke as she was, like she was nervous of what Shinichiro would do to the villainous trio.

“Oh, they will face justice. The ultimate justice,” Shinichiro growled as he took a menacing step toward the three men, who were wise to cower as he advanced. The look in his eyes was that of a man who had no problem with ending them.

“Uncle Shin, don’t!” Kim cried as she latched on to his waist. He made a rather unmanly yelp as she hit him.

“Kimmie, be careful! This thing isn’t a toy, you know!” he cautioned her, taking his eyes off of their enemies to focus on her. He seemed like he was the Shinichiro she was used to now, the one that was hardly ever serious around her.

“You can’t kill them!” Kim said and that word seemed to wake everyone in the room up. The three villains had a feeling that was what Shinichiro planned, but to hear it out there made things seem realer than they wished to consider. They all gulped.

“Kill?” Shego echoed with a disapproving expression and an arched eyebrow. Oh, it seemed they might venture near a territory she was not very comfortable with. She did not mind wanting Kim work through her anger injuring those henchmen, but she drew the line at murder.

“Like hell I’ll let you kill me!” Bane declared as he tried to charge Shinichiro.

Kim let her “uncle” go and he reacted to Bane almost instantly. He threw out a powder into Bane’s face, which caught the man off guard. He began to cough and while he was occupied with that, Kim came in. She kicked the man viciously across the face, causing blood to fly from his mouth, and dropping him to the floor.

“You still pack a punch,” Shinichiro said with a proud grin as he put a hand on Kim’s shoulder.

“Don’t kill anyone, Uncle Shin,” Kim begged, turning back to him without giving Bane a second thought.

“Kill someone? In front of you? Are you out of your mind, young lady? I’d never!” Shinichiro replied honestly, smiling as he spoke. He could sooner put a needle in his eye than scar Kim for life.

The other people in the room breathed sighs of relief. It was then Drakken took note of Shego. A bright smile washed over his face, as he believed he was saved.

“Shego!” Drakken called out as he took a step forward, making Kim and Shinichiro tense.

“Doctor D, don’t even start with me. You have no idea how pissed I am with you,” Shego informed him, stopping him dead in his tracks. She was ready to pound him herself considering the mess he started. She should have expected something this low from him, though. Whenever he was left to his own devices, he always managed to sink lower than she could imagine.

“But, Shego—” Drakken started to speak, trying to understand what she was so upset about. He figured she could not be too mad if she came to save him, which was how he interpreted her presence.

“I said shut up!” Shego hollered while flaring her hands. That show of power forced Drakken to shrink back, zipping his lip. He did not even note the furious spark in her eyes, the snarl tugging at her top lip, the tense bite in her jaw, and the tight expression pulling at her features.

“Cute trick,” Shinichiro commented, referring to Shego’s powers. He then turned his attention to Kim. “Hey, take care of the computer and junk.”

Kim nodded and ran to the computer. She wished Shin or Trin was there as they were the computer geniuses. She started in anyway, hoping she knew what she was doing. She had been around her sister, Shin, and Wade long enough to pick up a few things after all.

“I think I did it,” Kim said after a few moments of pecking away at the console. She turned to look at the monitor with Shin and his mother and her thoughts were confirmed. Tashawna stopped going at Shin, dropping her knives instantly.

-8-8-8-8-

“Oh, god. Shin, I’m so sorry,” Tashawna said as tears welled up into her eyes. She charged over to her son, who knew instinctively everything was all right. She embraced him warmly, lovingly.

“It’s okay, Mommy. I’m just glad you’re all right,” he said truthfully as he returned the embrace. _Kimmie’s my hero_. He then passed out in her arms thanks to blood loss and being overwhelmed that everything was finally over. 

-8-8-8-8-

The Possibles were not even sure what to do. They stared down at Trin, who was still shivering on the floor, tucked into a tight ball, and apologizing to the cold, cement underneath her. They all did the only thing that came to mind, they went down on her level and embraced her.

“No, Trin, we’re the ones who are sorry,” Anne whispered in a loving tone.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the end.


	8. Unwanted Shocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Well, I do own Trin, Tatsu, Shin, Tashawna, and Shinichiro. But, Disney owns the rest.

8: Unwanted Shocks 

Global Justice agents arrived on the scene minutes after Kim disabled the mind-controlling wristbands. They were called in by Doctor Director and Tashawna Toriyama, who needed help for her son. Shin had lost a lot of blood in his tangle with his mom and she held him, begged his unconscious form to hang on.

“Help is on the way, little man. I just need you to stay with me, okay? You better stay with me,” Tashawna sniffled and held back tears.

Shinichiro found Tashawna, clutching their son. He picked up their unconscious son, carried him out with Tashawna by his side, until he was safe in an ambulance. Tashawna then broke down crying on her husband as if it was the end of the world. For her, that was not out of the question until she knew her son’s status.

“Oh, god, what if I killed him?” she lamented through her heavy sobs while holding onto her husband as if he was a life raft and she was in the middle of rough seas.

“He’ll be fine. First off, he’s too annoying to die. Yes, you brought him into the world, but neither of us would be able to take him out. He’s been through more than this and come away laughing,” Shinichiro assured his distraught spouse. He had no doubt their silly son would pull through. There was no way Shinichi would die if it was going to be because of his mother, after all. He was way too much of a momma’s boy to do that.

Tatsu was found, still unconscious thanks to Trin’s drug-coated weapon. She was carefully loaded into in an ambulance. Doctor Director recognized the weapon as the same one used against her, so she knew Trin was the one who had rendered Tatsu unconscious. She also knew Tatsu would be fine sooner or later.

Before the chaos was thoroughly contained, Trin was carried down to the crowd by her parents with the twins trailing behind them. The Possible family all looked like they had seen the bowels of Hell, but Trin was the only one who appeared to have taken a visit there. Kim wanted to run over to her family and make sure everyone was fine. She wanted to find out what happened to them, but she got the idea it was not the time for that. She was very right on that front. She went to them, but she did not say anything.

Trin would have gone quietly into an ambulance, requiring some serious medical attention and needing the rest, but then something caught her eye. She looked up to see Big Daddy Brotherson, Drakken, and their partner being restrained. Lightning seemed to strike Trin as she shot up straight and bolted over to him as if her ass was on fire and wringing his neck was the only way to put it out.

“You son of bitch!” Trin screamed in a hoarse tone as she plowed through the GJ agents cuffing Bane with strength no one would have imagined she possessed. She grabbed Bane by the collar and slammed him into the back of an unmarked black van, severely denting the paneling. She acted so quickly that no one even realized she moved until she held Bane and she had a needle to his throat. “You’re behind this?” she demanded to know in a tense snarl.

“Trin!” her parents called in shock as they realized they were no longer supporting her weight.

“I’ll fucking kill you for this, you son of a bitch!” Trin promised and she was about to put one of her iron spikes right through his neck, but some agents started pulling her off of him. “Let me go! I’m going to fucking destroy that son of a bitch!” It was not a threat. Now, it would never be a threat. It was a promise. She would end him, whether it took the next few seconds or the rest of her life. He had signed his death warrant with this action.

“Trin, calm down!” her parents and siblings implored her as they came to her side, hoping to keep her from slaughtering the stranger. Well, that was what he was as far as they were concerned anyway.

“I will not! I spared your life before and you threw your life away when you did this! I’m taking you down!” Trin growled, her face twisted into unimaginable hatred as she pointed a menacing finger at Bane. “You think you can just get away with mentally messing with my family like this? You think you can emotionally screw with any of us? You’re going to regret it,” she promised him and then she threw the spike in her grip, planning to hit Bane in the forehead with it if the aim meant anything.

Shinichiro acted quickly, cutting the needle in half with his katana and deflecting it before it hit its target. “Girl, what is your problem? You know you don’t kill people,” he said to her in a calm tone that was rare for him.

“He’s definitely going to be my first! This was unforgivable!” Trin snarled, still trying to pull away from those holding her. As soon as she could, she planned on to be on Bane and tearing his throat out with her bare hands. She wanted to clutch his cold, lifeless body in her grip to make sure he would never hurt her or those she cared about again.

“Why just him?” Shego wondered aloud with a puzzled face. To her, it seemed quite odd that Trin would target one villain when they were all probably equally responsible for whatever hell it was she went through. Why was this guy so special to Trin?

Trin shook her head, not wanting anyone to know that that fool provided her with half of her DNA. She was sort of glad Shin was unconscious, fearing he might spill the beans. She looked at Bane, her gaze trying to burn holes in his soul, if he even had a soul.

“This isn’t over, you can bet on that. Unless GJ buries you in their deepest, dampest, closest-to-the-ninth-level-of-Hell cell, I’m going to reach out and touch you in the most unpleasant way I can think of. And I’m sure people will let you know, I can think of some really freaky shit,” Trin snarled, making sure her gaze stayed fixed on him, so he knew just how serious she was. This offense would not go unpunished.

Bane had the decency to look frightened, turning a pale white. His breathing sped up along with his heart while his blood ran cold through his veins for a few seconds. There was something in Trin’s blue gaze that told him he had definitely made the wrong move in trying to move against her first. His breathing increased even more as she glared at him and it felt like she was twisting his guts into knots with her mind, but he went back to normal as Trin suddenly fainted. She had used too much energy in going after him considering all of her injuries. Kim caught her.

“Who are you?” Shinichiro inquired, speaking to Bane and asking a question that all the Possibles wanted to know the answer to. They never saw Trin so openly hostility to someone, which said a lot of a girl who used to live a town where everyone hated her and whose extended family disliked her. Besides, Trin had gone right to him instead going after Brotherson or Drakken. He was someone special and not in a good way.

“None of your business,” Bane replied, trying his best to sound like a bad boy. It was a bit difficult to pull off considering the fact that he had come very close to dying twice in under five minutes, leaving a tremble just under his words, and his complexion had not recovered from Trin’s words.

“It’s okay. We’ll find out sooner or later. You just better hope she doesn’t remember that promise when she wakes up,” Anne said to Bane. She would hate to see her daughter kill someone, but it would seem Trin was very intent on ending that man. She hoped it was just the fatigue and emotional trauma talking. They could work on those things.

“Not much of a chance she’ll forget, though,” Shinichiro commented, shaking his head. He looked over at the Possibles and figured they were going to have to do something before Trin decided to cross a line they knew she would regret. She was not as heartless and emotionless as she believed herself to be, so they would need to save her from herself. 

-8-8-8-8-

Everyone went to a private hospital for GJ operatives. It was sort of hidden in plain sight, but not too many people were aware it was hospital. It was located in Middleton on a back street that was not too busy. The building did not attract any attention because it looked like any other building.

They were all worked on, mending small wounds and going through bio scans to make sure the whole mind-control process was out of their systems. Everything appeared fine for most people. Doctor Director found out she would have been in far worse shape if all of her laser burns had not been covered with some unidentified balm. She shook her head to that information.

“Trin…” the one-eyed woman muttered to herself. She could not figure that girl out. Well, she could not figure out Trin or Shin really.

Doctor Director then met up with the Possibles, the Toriyamas, Tatsu, and Shego for a debriefing on the whole situation. They were all seated in a waiting room. They all looked just as worn out as she did when she entered the waiting area. Everyone’s shoulders were dropped, eyes looked everywhere but at someone else, even if they were leaning on someone. Everyone was a general mess. They all waited for word on Shin’s and Trin’s conditions since they were the ones wounded so badly.

“Is one of them awake?” Anne inquired with concern and hope in her eyes when she saw Betty enter the room.

“No, they’re still out. They’re going to be fine, I’ve been told. Most of their wounds needed stitches or bandages, nothing too deep,” Betty answered.

Tashawna looked up. “Are you sure? There were so many stab wounds.”

“Your boy is going to be fine.” Betty held off on saying Shin had cracked ribs and deep bruising. Tashawna did not need to know the details of the damage she inflicted on her son, her world. The important thing was he would be fine and live to be crazy for another day.

“He’s too annoying to be anything else,” Shinichiro said. No one could call him a liar there.

“So, this is been one hell of a day,” Betty replied with a tired sigh. She did not bother to sit down, despite the fact that she wanted to. She figured if she sat down then she would not be able to get back up.

“That doesn’t even begin to cover this mess,” Tashawna muttered while shaking her head.

“I know,” Doctor Director agreed.

Betty was not too happy to learn the damage she had inflicted on Trin, even if the girl was a pain in the ass. Trin had cracked ribs, more than Shin did. Her nose was broken and there was deep bruising all over her body. Doctor Director was surprised she had not come out of the fight so much worse for what she did to Trin, as almost all of her injuries were from the lasers. It would seem the graduate student showed her compassion and mercy, taking into account she was not herself. She did not think Trin had those things in her. _I’ve misjudged her_. That weighed on her as much as hurting Trin did.

“Well, to take one load off of everyone’s minds, I’ve found out who this Bane character is and I think the information explains exactly why Trin was ready to tear his head off of his shoulders,” Betty informed them, earning some interested looks from everyone.

“Wait,” Kim said before Doctor Director went any further. She had a pretty good idea who the guy was since she knew that name. “Are you sure it’s your place to tell? That’s really personal,” she pointed out. She was not sure it was right to say if Trin did not want anyone to know.

“Well, I could leave it a secret and we’ll all just have to watch Trin for the rest of her life to make sure she doesn’t kill him,” Betty countered in a dry tone. That option did not sit well with any of them, as they knew they could not watch Trin every moment for the rest of her life.

“Kimmie, you know who that man was?” her father asked, turning to face the young redhead.

“Well, I think I know,” Kim answered with a small shrug.

“I think it would better for us to know. We’re just going to worry about Trin even more if we don’t,” Shinichiro commented and everyone nodded with that. They respected Trin’s right to privacy and everything, but right now they needed something to ease their nerves on why she was so incredibly angry with him and not other villains.

“From the information we were able to dig up in a little bit of time, it turns out that Mister Bane’s real name is Roy Bane. Age: 40. Marital status: married,” Doctor Director read from a file she had in her hand. She could see they were already getting impatient, but she was at the part that would interest them. “Children: one daughter.” They were silent for a few seconds.

“Wait,” Tatsu said, considering she might have things wrong. She hoped she had things wrong. She did not even voice what she was thinking because she did not want it to be true. It would just be too horrible if it was true, she thought.

“Are you telling us that that man who made us do those horrible things to Trin… he’s her biological father?” James inquired, his face scrunched up and he shook his head. He sounded like he could not even fathom that because he really could not. He would never, ever be able to harm any one of his children like that man wanted to do to Trin.

“It gets better,” Doctor Director assured them with a wry expression.

“How so?” Anne asked, fearing the answer.

“Looking back into his past, he’s got a long rap sheet including domestic violence and child abuse.”

“Child abuse?” Kim echoed with a flinch. She did not notice it, but her girlfriend had the same reaction. Shego was glad people missed her reaction, as she did not want anyone to think she might actually give a damn about Trin because she was certain she did not. But, she did not wish abuse on the irksome blond.

“So, if Trin’s going to kill anybody, I think he’s going to be high on the list. If you give us a little bit of time, we’ll find out some more and see just how serious Trin might be about this one, but I have to assume the child abuse was extensive from the number of reports,” Betty informed them.

Everyone nodded in agreement to that one. Betty walked off while the families were left waiting. After almost an hour, they found out the two were awake. They were also in the same room.

“How do we go about this one?” Anne asked as they all crowded outside of the room. They all probably needed some time alone, but that was going to be impossible if the evil twins were in the same room.

“Hey, they’re practically the same kid, so it shouldn’t really matter,” Shinichiro replied with a chuckle. He could laugh now because he knew the duo was all right. Sure, he knew there were some things that needed to be cleared up and all, but they were healthy and that was enough for him. Everything else would come with time, he figured.

“But, maybe there are some things we’d rather not say with everyone else in the room,” Tashawna pointed out to her husband.

Shinichiro conceded that point. It was agreed the Toriyamas could go in first since there were two of them and really Tashawna was the only one who needed to talk. They both took deep breaths and then went into the room. They started out casually, expressing concern for both Trin and Shin since they were worried about the two. They explained why it was just them in the room. Shinichiro then decided to give his wife space to talk to their son. He instead went to talk to Trin, trying to make her get the idea out of her head of killing Bane.

Tashawna pulled up a chair next to Shin’s bed. She smiled a sorrowful smile at him. He grinned, looking to lift her spirits. He took her hand in his, too, trying to silently assure he was fine. She looked down at their hands, hers slightly darker than his, but his much larger than hers. Tears slid down her face.

“Hey, Mommy, it’s okay,” Shin said. It would be better if she was not crying, but he was happy she was there, happy she wanted to touch him, to console him.

“Shin… little man, you know I didn’t mean any of that crap. They were just making me feel some kind of extreme hatred toward you, but we both know I don’t hate you,” Tashawna said in a sincere, strong voice. She could never hate him. She reached out, caressed his bruised cheek, and gave him a tearful smile. “I never knew I could love someone like I love you.”

“I know, Mommy. They were mind-controlling you and messing with your emotions. I don’t blame you for this. I mean, kinda hard to believe you have such hard feelings toward me considering how great a home you made for me,” Shin pointed out, still smiling. Without having to block the words out, he could easily concede the words were lies.

“But… you were crying…” She had to swallow around a lump in her throat. Her voice cracked and she looked away in shame. Despite all of that screwing with her mind and emotions, she knew what was going on and she could not stop herself. She died on the inside when she saw her son’s tears. Her soul withered when she became the cause of her “little man’s” tears and his scars. She was only starting to recover now that she saw he was fine and that he forgave her.

“I was just overwhelmed. After thinking it over, I know you didn’t mean that stuff. I mean, if you didn’t want me, you could’ve given me to Poppa at any time and just walked away without ever looking back. You didn’t have to honor the stupid bet you lost. But, you stayed, you kept me in two different ways, and you showed me so much love, so you don’t need to apologize to me. I know how you feel, Mommy. I really do,” he promised her.

Shin forced himself up, feeling a dull ache spread through his system as he did so. He bit back a wince from his agony and wrapped his arms around her in a hug that let her know that everything was all right. She held him tightly, unknowingly hurting his ribs, but he did not care. She just wanted to cry on his shoulder, but his strength made her strong, just like she made him strong.

“I love you, Mommy, and I’d never doubt how you feel about me. Yeah, hearing bad stuff come out of your mouth sucks, but that wasn’t you. It couldn’t be you. I could’ve done without knowing your birth control failed, though,” he said with a chuckle, trying to bring some much needed lightheartedness to the heavy situation.

“I’m sorry you had to learn that, but you know you’re the best bet I ever lost and the greatest accident to ever happen to me.” Tashawna kissed the side of his head.

“Damn straight I am.” He grinned proudly.

After being able to stop and give it some thought, Shin knew those words back at the warehouse did not belong to his mother. They did not fit who she was or how she acted toward him. If she really did not want him, it was like he said, she could have given him to his father and walked out of their lives forever. She showed him way too much love and support throughout his life for him to ever be able to believe she hated him once he got out of the heat of the moment.

Trin was not as easily swayed as her companion. She listened to Shinichiro and respected his opinion, but her nerves were way too raw for her to take anything he said to heart. He could tell she was listening, but he knew she needed time before anything he said sank in. He did not keep her and left the room when Tashawna was ready to go.

The Possibles came in next, including Kim. They spoke to both Trin and Shin at first, expressing happiness they were both all right and thanks for the rescue. They then went to Trin’s side of the room. The twins threw themselves on her and started crying. She coughed in a bit of pain and was pretty pleased to be drugged up or that would have been pure agony.

“Boys, be careful,” Anne cautioned them, reaching up a motherly hand when she heard the hurt noise that escaped her eldest. James seemed ready to move, too, but they saw Trin had not made any move to remove her brothers.

“We didn’t mean any of that!” Tim swore with tears rolling down his cheeks. He held Trin in a tight embrace, pressing right on one of her burns, but she could not care less about the wound.

“We don’t hate you!” Jim chimed in, a snot bubble in his nose. His tears poured out of his eyes with the same intensity as his twin and held their eldest sister just as tight.

“We don’t care what the world thinks of you!”

“You’re still our big sister!”

“You always will be!”

“We love you!” they both shouted.

Trin was surprised, not that they loved her, but that they admitted it aloud. It was not something she expected from the boys. They did not know it, but those were the exact right words she needed to hear. She had not expected it to be so easy, but those three words began stitching what their other words, words she knew were not theirs opened. It felt like a weight was lifted off of her and she could start to believe they were not telling the truth back in the warehouse. 

“Thanks, guys. I needed that,” Trin said in a low voice and then she did something that surprised her family. She hugged her little brothers, full, tight, loving embrace. “I love you, too.” It needed to be said. She loved these little troublemakers so much.

“Trin…” James started to say. He had a planned speech in his head, but he was not even going to get passed saying her name. Maybe it was better that way. He could barely remember the speech now that he looked at her, small, bruised. It reminded him of when they first came across her, back when she had been abandoned in a mall. Back when that Bane man probably abandoned her in a mall. James could not even consider Bane a man. Men took care of their children, loved them, and nurtured them. No, Bane was an animal, a monster.

“It’s all right, Dad. Jim and Tim have pretty much said it all,” the blond replied in a soft tone with a similar look in her eyes.

“We do love you, Trin Possible, oh so much,” her parents assured her. They used her preferred full name to show that when they called her “Trinket” it was due to the mind-control. They would never call her that hated name if they were in their right minds. She was so much more than a Trinket. She was their family, daughter, sister. 

“We’re happy and proud of you,” her mother added.

“And you’re right where you belong, regardless of what anyone ever says. Never doubt that,” her father said. 

Trin smiled a bit and motioned for them with a wave of her hand. The doctors Possible and Kim came in for a big family hug. It was good to know Trin trusted them enough to know those were not their thoughts they spewed earlier. Trin was happy to find out she trusted her family completely. She was a Possible and they were _her_ _family_. Still, she had one more person she needed to speak with.

“Mini-me, could you tell Tatsu to come in here?” Trin requested.

Kim nodded and the Possibles knew they needed to leave for that conversation. Tatsu came in slowly, walking with her head down. She looked thoroughly ashamed of herself, ice blue eyes misted over as if she was going to cry. She walked over to Trin, keeping her head down. She rubbed the top of her head, mussing her hair.

“Baby,” Trin said in a gentle tone, reaching out and taking Tatsu’s hand in hers. “It’s okay, baby. You weren’t the only one who got used today.” 

“I shoulda known it was a trick, though,” Tatsu mumbled heatedly, pulling on her hair a bit with her free hand. How could she be so stupid as to fall for this whole mess?

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. You’re not the only one who ended up in this predicament. It’s not your fault. Baby, let’s just be sure on one thing.”

“I didn’t mean anything I said!” Tatsu promised vehemently, now looking Trin in the eyes. She wanted her blond bombshell to see she only held love for the farsighted woman.

“That’s good to know. I just want to make sure you don’t think I think poorly of you,” Trin said. That could have been something Tatsu hid from her and she would spend as much time as necessary showing Tatsu she thought the world of the mechanic. She loved Tatsu with everything she could and she needed Tatsu to know that, to see that, to feel that.

Tatsu shook her head, seeming almost shy as her eyes fell back to the floor. “Can’t really think that when you got my mark tattooed on your back.”

Trin smiled a bit. She knew a tattoo would be better than a ring. “Just to make certain, I feel nothing but love for you, baby.”

“Same here. I’ll even get a tattoo to prove it,” the mechanic vowed with conviction. 

“That won’t be necessary. I would like you to look at me, though,” Trin requested and she got what she wanted. “Sorry I stabbed you in the side with that needle, too,” Trin apologized. Yes, it was necessary, but she hated having to harm her love in any way.

“It’s all right. It wasn’t even deep. They put a Band-Aid on it. It’s pink,” Tatsu reported with a bit of a laugh. She then looked up and noticed the bruising around Trin’s pale neck. Her gaze dropped to the floor again. “Sorry… about… your neck,” she said in a worse mumble than usual.

“It’s okay, baby. My neck’ll heal. I just want to make sure we’re okay,” Trin replied with concern. 

Tatsu nodded a bit, even though she still felt quite bad about everything she said and did. But, to prove they were all right, she crawled into the hospital bed next to Trin and embraced the graduate student. Trin smiled and snuggled into her lover, both feeling better already. 

“Gross, you two! I’m in here, too, ya know!” Shin complained loudly.

Shin’s outburst let everyone know things were all right and they all went into the room. No one said anything about Tatsu being curled up in the bed with Trin, even though they doubted the doctors would approve of the patient possibly getting overexcited, which was a relative term anyway. Anne could not resist the urge to check both Trin’s and Shin’s charts. When she did not express any concern, everyone loosened up a little more.

The families hung out in there for a while, trying to get back to normal. Doctor Director ventured in and requested a moment alone with Trin. She knew Trin and Shin were practically the same person, so she did not mind him being in there. The room was emptied for a moment and attention was turned to the woman who was to blame for that.

“Trin,” Betty said in a clipped tone. 

“Doctor Director,” Trin replied in her usual, unfeeling monotone.

“I’m only going to say this once and then deny I ever said it, but thank you,” Betty said sincerely. 

“Thanking me for not kicking your ass? A wise thing to do,” Trin remarked with a little nod. She knew why she being thanked, though. Shin was curious about it, figuring that never in a million years would the leader of GJ be thanking one of them.

“One other thing that I will only say once. You two are pretty remarkable in these balms, drugs, and medicines you create, what would you say to GJ giving you a contract for some of your creations?” Betty proposed. After all, the balms had saved her critical injuries and the drug-tipped needle had stopped her from almost killing herself and Trin. They were some remarkable, crazy kids. Also, she figured if they worked for GJ, they would be less inclined to annoy the hell out of her by “borrowing” their satellites and hacking their computer systems. 

“GJ contract?” the two echoed in disbelief. They glanced at each other. It was something to consider.

“Think about it for a while. Get back to me when you’re no longer on pain medication,” Betty replied. They nodded to that. All three of them thought somewhere in Hell the devil was ice-skating from the things that just transpired.

Betty turned to leave with that said and done. She made it to the door and then ran into something even stranger than what just happened. Her eyebrow shot up as she nearly ran someone over. 

“Booker, what’re you doing here?” Betty inquired as she stared down at the short male, who held a balloon and a card.

“Aunt Betty!” Booker yelped as he stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Aunt?” Shego echoed from her space a few feet away from the room. “I didn’t see that one coming.”

“Shin sure knows how to pick ‘em,” Kim muttered with a bit of a laugh. She stood with Shego and the others. 

“Well, Booker, what’re you doing here? You’ve got classes in the morning,” Betty pointed out.

“Um… I’m here to see my friend,” Booker answered a bit hesitantly, looking away as he responded. 

“That would be me!” Shin called from inside of the room with a huge, stupid grin on his face.

“Oh, god, you’re here to see that guy? Booker, you don’t want to get in with this crowd,” Betty tried to assure her nephew, a pleading look on her face.

“He’s already running with the cool kids. He was with us all of Spring Break,” Shego reported, smirking wickedly. She and Shin were going to have a field day knowing Booker was related to the leader of GJ.

“Booker…” Betty did not even finish. She sighed and shook her head. “I need an aspirin.” 

Betty walked off and everyone went back into the hospital room. Booker went to Shin, handing him the card and balloon. Shin accepted with a grin, apparently liking the attention.

“How’d you know I was here? You stalking me?” Shin asked in a teasing tone.

Booker blushed a bit. “No, I called your phone and you didn’t answer. I called your house, no answer. I called you a bunch of times and I even called Trin, but no answer. I got a little worried. So, I kinda tracked your phone and saw you were here. I kinda know about this place and called to ask if you were here. I found out you got hurt. I was really worried about you,” he explained shyly. He felt such relief to see Shin was fine for the most part that it was like a physical weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

“Speaking of knowing about this place, what’s with you and the good Director?” Shin inquired with a wicked smile on his face. He knew he heard the word “aunt,” but he wanted that confirmed. There would so many “auntie” jokes after this.

“That’s my aunt. She’s my dad’s sister. We’re close, even though my parents got divorced a long time ago and I stayed mostly with my mom. My aunt lets me do intern work for her and stuff sometimes,” Booker informed him quite easily.

“No kidding,” Shin remarked with an impressed look on his face, which was mostly brought on by the fact that Booker was so open with him. To think, all those times he and his harpy got stuck doing stuff for GJ and he did not meet Booker until they were in another country on Spring Break. Weird, but that was life.

-8-8-8-8-

There will be an epilogue.


	9. Epilogue: Better Than Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters, except for Trin, Tatsu, and Shin. Everyone else belongs to Disney.

Epilogue: Better Than Chains

“Yes, so, I’ve got him locked away in the most secure cell in the prison. He’s being watched around the clock and if she wanted to get to him anyway, she’d have to have a layout of the place,” Doctor Director reported, speaking into the phone at her desk. She was still in her office despite the fact that it was late at night.

“And since when is that hard for her?” Shinichiro inquired quite seriously. He was not the only one on the line and he was not the only one thinking that. He just had a faster mouth than everyone else. He had the same bugged out expression as everyone else, though. After all, since when could that girl not get the layout of some place if she wanted to get in? A layout was nothing for her!

“This is the best I can do for now. All you need to do is keep her occupied for a few days and then I can transport him to a much more secure location,” Betty informed them matter-of-factly. After all, she was well aware what the girl could do, but she was doing the best she could to prevent the same thing they were worried over.

“She doesn’t seem to be going anywhere,” Anne replied, sounding a bit worried, even though she really did not want her eldest child to leave their sights for a little while. She wanted to make sure Trin was completely healed in mind, body, and soul.

“Yeah, I think she and her screwy half are worn out from all of this,” Tashawna added in. Her son had stayed in bed all day. He showed some signs of having his usual energy whenever someone came into his room, especially when Booker came to see him, but he was not the same yet. She and Shinichiro stayed home with him and tried to coax him out of the room with all sorts of promises. He seemed interested in a family movie night, but of course he wanted to pick the movies. They would let him if it got him out of bed.

“I think we all are,” James commented with an exhausted sigh.

There were no disagreements there. They were all worn out from their recent ordeal. They were just worried that when a certain blond caught her breath, she would do something they would all regret, especially her.

“Well, as long as you keep an eye on her. I’ll call you when I move him. I know the perfect place to put Mister Bane where Trin won’t even know where to start looking,” Betty boasted. She had been working on a place ever since Trin and Shin made themselves known to her. She needed someway to counteract the fact that they walked around GJ like they owned everything in it, even though they were not even employees of the agency.

“This’ll be the first time you ever outsmarted them, huh?” Shinichiro teased, forcing out a chuckle to seem somewhat normal.

“Shin,” Tashawna scolded her husband.

“I’m just saying. Hiding things from her and our nutty son haven’t been the easiest thing to do. When they get something in their heads, they go through with it. Sometimes, it seems like they can’t be stopped until they get the thing they want. We’ve got to be sure they really can’t get to this guy or Trin’s just going to be even more messed up in the head by the end of things,” Shinichiro pointed out.

“He’s in rare form, making sense, eh?” Betty remarked, speaking about Shin. Despite her taunt, she looked a bit weary because she was a bit worried. If they could not protect Mister Roy Bane then it was likely he would not see the next sunrise when Trin decided to stop dragging her feet.

“It’s been known to happen,” Shinichiro countered.

“Please, can we get back on track,” James requested with a tired sigh as he rubbed his eyes with one hand. They could be argumentative on their own time in his opinion. Right now, he was worried about his daughter and her mental state. He did not want her to be able to go out and do something she would undoubtedly regret.

“Like I said, just keep her occupied for a few days. I’ll call you and let you know when I’ve moved him and you can let her out of your sights,” Betty informed the concerned parents.

The parents agreed to that and disconnected the call. The doctors Possible stepped out of their bedroom, which was where they had been on the phone. They looked down the hall, watching Trin’s bedroom door.

Trin was staying with her parents, as was Kim. They all felt like they needed time to heal and to do that, they needed to be around each other. Kim still was not entirely sure what happened between her family members, but she could feel it was something heavy. The vibes were enough to drop her to her knees yesterday, which had been the day Trin and Shin were released from the hospital. It felt like it was much better today, but it was still overwhelming. She guessed things would be better after a few days of her family being around each other, interacting with each other, and maybe even engaging in some healthy communication.

“You coming to bed or what, Pumpkin?” Shego inquired from her space on Kim’s bed. She was sprawled out like a lazy feline, watching her girlfriend pace the room, which seemed to be Kim’s hobby of the past couple of days.

“Why would he want to hurt her, Shego?” Kim asked, as if she did not even hear the question directed toward her. She turned to her lover with pleading olive eyes, needing to know why. It had been bothering her ever since it was confirmed that that… man, and she meant that in the loosest sense of the term, would harm his own flesh-and-blood daughter.

“Cupcake, I don’t know. I’m not the man. I don’t know his insane reasons,” Shego answered the same answer she had been telling Kim since they found out about Bane. She could not imagine what would make a parent, even a bad one, want to hurt a child he did not even have like Bane did. Trin had been living her life with the Possibles. He had gone out of his way to hurt her like this. Shego could not fathom what would make a person do that.

“I mean, his own daughter. How could he hurt her so much?” Kim pressed. It was almost like she did not hear what her girlfriend said. She seemed so utterly lost because she could not understand why Trin’s father, and she meant that in the loosest sense possible, would kidnap those who were dear to her and try to hurt Trin.

Shego decided to give up. Kimmie was in a ranting mood, apparently. So, the pale woman got up and cut off her girlfriend’s line of pacing. She then yanked Kim off of her feet without warning.

“Shego!” Kim hollered as her arms automatically went around her lover’s neck as the ex-sidekick held her up bridal style.

“I’m sick of talking about your insane sister! She’ll be fine and you’ll be mine!” Shego declared while taking Kim to the bed and dropping her onto the mattress.

“Shego!” the redhead now scolded the former thief as she hit the bed. 

“She’ll be fine,” Shego insisted while crawling on top of Kim. She strongly believed those words and wanted Kim to believe them as well.

Kim looked skeptical on that and her eyes shimmered a bit, as if she might burst into tears. The raven-haired woman’s expression softened, falling into a thoughtful, but worried look. She leaned down a bit, pressing her forehead against Kim’s head. She gave Kim a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“I want to help my sister. I want to protect her from this pain,” Kim whispered as her arms went around her lover’s shoulders.

“I doubt you’re the only one,” Shego replied, reaching up to caress Kim’s cheek. “What do you want me to do to help?” the former villainess asked in a whisper. She would do anything and everything in her power to give her princess peace of mind.

“Would you?” Kim countered with a hopeful look in her beautiful eyes.

“Anything for you, Kimmie. I mean, it’s not like I like your pest of a sister or anything,” Shego remarked with a scoff that sounded a bit like a laugh.

Kim chuckled a bit. She was glad to know she had her girlfriend’s backing in helping Trin. And, she was pretty sure Shego liked Trin a lot more than she pretended to hate her. 

-8-8-8-8-

Tatsu stared at the ceiling of Trin’s bedroom. Her eyes were not focused on anything in particular, even though they had adjusted to the dark. Her eyes did not want to close right now. Everything was in turmoil within her.

She had her arms around Trin, carefully pressing the taller woman to her body. Trin was asleep, which Tatsu was thankful for. Trin had been awake since the hospital stopped giving her painkillers, which happened days ago. There was pain in her eyes, which had dark circles around them, and yet Trin had refused sleep, like if she slept, it would reset the world. Tatsu figured it was only a miracle that made Trin pass out.

Trin was still against the mechanic, seeming to be having a dreamless sleep. Tatsu was not nearly as peaceful as her lover looked at the moment. She wanted to tear the world apart for Trin, to protect her from any harm, and she could not do that. In fact, she had added to Trin’s troubles. She was one of the reasons Trin refused to sleep until she did not have a choice in the matter. 

“This was just damn ridiculous. How dare he hurt her like this? Hurt my girl like this! Make me hurt her like that! Make her hurt me!” Tatsu snarled in her own head as a scowl settled on her face while tightening her grip on her lover.

Tatsu felt like she had a headache that would never go away thanks to what happened. Her heart was going to eternally ache thanks to everything. Her stomach would forever be in knots, just like now, even though the usual cure-for-what-ailed-her rested so comfortably against her.

She knew Trin had forgiven her for everything and they said everything was straightened out, but she still felt like crap over it. She felt like she needed to do something, something to prove her love, but also something to pay those bastards back for everything.

Tatsu sighed as her thoughts turned from rage to self-pity almost instantly while glancing down at Trin. God, she felt like she let Trin down by allowing herself to be tricked so easy, by allowing herself to be used like that. She ran her hand through her short hair, tugging at it before hitting herself in the head with the heel of her head.

“So stupid and useless,” Tatsu muttered, pulling on her hair again. She did not understand why Trin bothered with her, why Trin loved her when she could not do anything for her blond bombshell.

The mechanic stopped her actions as Trin moved against her. She looked down again, seeing if Trin was still sleeping. Trin was out, but she did not seem to be having the best of sleeps now. Her face twitched into a grimace and she moved a bit more in a frantic motion, like she was running from something. Tatsu frowned and she finally stopped punishing herself in order to comfort her emotionally damaged girlfriend.

“It’s okay,” she whispered to Trin, fixing the sheet covering them up to their waists.

Tatsu gently rubbed Trin’s shoulder. She rested her cheek against Trin’s head while humming soothing sounds into the blond’s ear. She placed a few tender kisses to Trin’s face and put her leg over Trin’s lower limbs to keep her from thrashing about. The loving presence seemed to reach Trin and she began to settle down. Tatsu breathed a bit of easier, even though she still felt such inner agony that having Trin against her did not ease it away.

“I can’t just let this go. She wouldn’t let this happen to me,” Tatsu said to herself, a determined look forced into her ice blue eyes. No, her beloved certainly would not let the slight against her go. Of course, her beloved would not have allowed things to go far enough for her to be hurt like that, but that was just more reason for her to do something. She had to protect Trin in the same way Trin would protect her. She needed to do something and she needed to do it now.

Tatsu eased Trin off of her onto one of the fluffy pillows on the bed. She covered Trin with the sheet completely and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek again. Trin whimpered a bit, but she did not wake up.

“I’ve got to help somehow,” Tatsu said in a low, firm voice. She was not too sure what she could do, but she figured she knew where to start with finding out.

The mechanic quietly made her way out of the room and then walked up the stairs that were located close to Trin’s room. She had never actually been up there, she realized rather awkwardly. She knocked when she got to the opening, hoping she was not disturbing anything.

“Yeah?” Kim called into the darkness when she heard the knock.

“Umm… Trin-clone,” Tatsu said in her usual mumble.

“Tatsu?” Kim replied in a confused tone, squinting as she tried to figure out why Tatsu would be at her door.

“Yeah,” Tatsu said as she came up to be in the room completely. “Um… can I ask a favor from you?” she requested, doing something odd beyond coming to Kim’s room and that was speaking in a rather clear tone now instead of her usual quiet mumble.

“A favor from me? Like what?” the redhead asked, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes to wake herself up a little more. Shego snorted, annoyed with her sleep being interrupted.

“I need to see them, _him_ specifically. I need to see _him_,” Tatsu informed the younger woman, growling as she spoke. She needed to see him and make sure he stayed the hell away from her blond bombshell for the rest of his natural life, or he would not have a life left.

Kim’s interest was piqued just from Tatsu’s tone. “Are you… are you going to kill him before she can?” she asked. She had heard tales about Tatsu the serpent and despite having known Tatsu for a while now, she could only wonder if there was some amount of truth to the rumors.

“I don’t kill people,” Tatsu replied. Sure, there were rumors going around that she had bodies on her and she did not do anything to halt the rumors. She liked that they helped people keep their distance. Other things that were said about her, though, well, those things were another matter.

“Then what?” Kim inquired, her eyebrows furrowing.

“I just want to see him,” Tatsu answered in a resolute voice. She wanted to protect Trin for once. She wanted to be there to do something for Trin.

Kim was silent for a moment, obviously taking in what Tatsu entreated. She noted Tatsu was not speaking in her usual mumble, but quite clearly. It seemed like it was a sign of her seriousness, which only worried Kim. Hey, she hated that bastard as much as the next person, but she could not take Tatsu to him, only to have Tatsu fatally harm him. She could not be party to that and she was not sure if Trin would want Tatsu to do that, despite what Trin screamed at that bastard.

“Well, I guess we can talk to Doctor Director,” the redhead started to say, but she was cut off.

“No,” Tatsu said soundly, shaking her head to reinforce her statement.

“Look, Tatsu, I want to pound this jackass as much as you do—” Kim started to say again, but she did not make it through that statement either.

“I don’t think you do. You weren’t the one he controlled. You weren’t used to hurt her like I was. He used me against her, made me say things to her, made me go after her, and made me feel lies toward her. I have to see this fucker,” Tatsu stated determinedly with a snarl. She had to do something to correct this wrong.

“Tatsu…” Kim sounded almost as if she was in awe. She had never heard Tatsu say so many words all at once. Tatsu must have loved Trin deeply, but Kim still could not help her.

“I’ll take you,” Shego proposed out of the blue as she sat up in bed.

“What?” Kim’s face twisted and she turned to her girlfriend with a stunned look in her olive eyes. Tatsu was not about to say a thing, as long as she got to where she needed to be.

“I’m going to take her. I kinda get where she’s coming from, being in love with a screwy Possible of my very own,” Shego remarked with a teasing smile. She made it sound trivial, but that was exactly why she was going to take Tatsu to see the guy. She could imagine how Tatsu felt. She knew the helplessness that came with not being able to help the woman she loved, to actually be a part of something that harmed the woman she loved. She did not wish that on anybody. Tatsu did not deserve such pain.

“Thank you,” Tatsu muttered, looking away for a second.

The couple were both taken aback by that. They were not sure if they had ever heard Tatsu utter the words “thank you” to anyone aside from the doctors Possible and Trin. The couple shook off the shock and Shego searched for her clothes.

“Hold on. I might as well come along,” Kim said with a sigh. She made it sound like it bothered her, even though she was volunteering to come with them. Someone needed to keep an eye on those two, after all.

“You want a piece of that bastard, too,” Tatsu commented.

“I’m just looking to keep you two out of trouble,” the redhead argued.

Shego and Tatsu rolled their eyes. They decided to leave Kim her lie. There was no reason for them to argue against it, after all. 

-8-8-8-8-

The cell was small and pitch black. Bane was not used to such private quarters when he was in prison, but he had been assured it was for his own good. From that way that girl had gone at him before, with that outraged, murderous glint in her blue eyes, he had no doubt they were right.

Bane could not believe the loss he had taken with his gamble. He could have sworn Trin and Shin would be pushovers. He thought they were some punk kids who overstepped their boundaries. He planned on showing them what the big leagues were all about, but they seemed to be quite aware of what the big leagues were about. They were not punks. They were pros and they were pissed.

“I might have been out of my league,” he considered in a low voice, but he shook it away. No, they were just punk kids. Punk kids who ran through hundreds of gangsters, defeated high tech, and took down three criminal masterminds.

Bane ordered himself not to be afraid, even though he was nervous just thinking about those two being out in the world upset with him. He saw the kind of people they messed with and the type of people they hung out with. They were the real deal, but they were also kids in his opinion. One of them was his own kid, a kid he used to have no problem batting around when she got too big for herself, in his opinion anyway. He disliked not being about to bat her around when she seemed to get too big for herself now.

“No, no, no. She’s not too big for herself. She’s a little bitch, just like her mother was. I can put her in her place just like I used to,” he told the air, but his throat felt tight as he remembered that look in her eye. He remembered how close he came to dying by her hand. His guts trembled as the moment flashed in his mind.

Okay, he told himself, yes, she might seem a bit scary, but he was still in charge. Sure, she seemed like she was intent on killing him, but he would never let her do that. He would never let her or any of her friends get the better of him. He was better than they were, smarter with more connections. He would not fall to them.

“You look too comfortable,” a voice commented from the front of the cell, causing Bane to shoot up in his bed to see who was there. He could see three figures, but they were cast in shadows.

“Who the hell are you?” Bane demanded to know while mentally trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

“I think you know us all too well,” Kim commented as she, Tatsu, and Shego stepped into the little bit of light lingering in the cell. They looked downright sinister in the lighting playing off the shadows that surrounded them.

“You’re about to know us a lot better,” Tatsu said in a dangerously low tone while cracking her knuckles. She scowled with a look of deep and pure hatred on her face as she glared at Bane. She wanted nothing more than to snap him in half and leave his body to the prison rats.

“You guys enjoy keeping him company. I need to go see a silly blue bastard about a few things,” Shego commented with a devilish smirk.

“Don’t hurt him too much,” Kim told her lover.

“Well, that’s not fair at all. You guys are probably going to leave this bastard close to death and I can’t hurt Drakken too much? How cold,” Shego pretended to pout, folding her arms across her chest while she was at it. She actually had no plans to hurt Drakken. She just wanted to explain the situation to him so he knew not to expect her to break him out, or save him, or join him should he manage to get himself out somehow. She had opened a new chapter in her life and she wanted him to be aware of that. Hey, he was her evil family.

“Hey, he didn’t do what this guy did,” Kim pointed out.

Shego could not argue that fact and decided to leave Bane with Kim and Tatsu. She could already picture how that was going to work out. She knew Kim’s sleeping dark side was going to wake up for a chance at Bane and Tatsu’s inner dragon was dying to breath fire on him. He would think long and hard before he went after Trin again once they were done, she was certain of that. She went off to go talk to Drakken.

Finding Drakken’s cell was not difficult. He was in a regular cell. He was not really a threat as long as he was away from machines, anything with wires or a signal, and things like that. He was on the bottom bunk and Shego woke him up by placing her hand over his mouth and nose, keeping him from breathing. Drakken woke up with a start while flailing his arms.

“Calm down, Doctor D. Everything’s fine,” Shego said with a bit of a smile. She kind of missed him, she thought, but she was not going to share that. She actually thought it was weird she would miss him considering some of the things he did to her when they were together. But, he was familiar and familiarity often bred comfort.

“Shego!” Drakken declared in an excited whisper, his beady little eyes lighting up from her presence. “I knew you’d get me out of here!” he grinned. He had been a little confused when she showed up with Kim Possible and appeared to be on the Possibles side, but he knew she could not stay away from him for long.

“I’m not here to get you out, Doctor D. I’m just here to tell you I’m done with this. I’m done with you and being on the totally wrong side of the law. I’ve got my life in order for the most part. So, I’m done,” Shego said with a sigh and an expression fell onto Drakken’s face that actually broke her heart.

“But—” Drakken tried to put together an argument, but she cut him off before he could even get going.

“Don’t try to talk me out of it. This is where we part ways, Doctor D. Maybe someday things’ll change, but for now, this is the way things are,” Shego informed him with a shrug. Her princess just meant more to her than running around, playing “take over the world” with him.

“Shego,” Drakken said, but he could not think of words to follow up the name. Part of him could not believe she would him. They were supposed to be an evil family. She seemed to know he was thinking that.

“Doctor D, sometimes families break up. People go their separate ways, live their lives. It’s not the end of things, but this is how things are,” Shego commented with another shrug, running one hand through her dark mane. She did a good job keeping her emotions under wraps since she knew she was doing the best thing for her. Yes, she might miss him, but the future was much brighter with Kim than with him. “Maybe, like in some families, we’ll see each other around or find ourselves in the same place at the same time and we can mend. It doesn’t have to be goodbye.”

Drakken tried to get his thoughts together to say something back, but Shego bid him goodnight and she was gone just as quickly as she came. She took a roundabout route back to her companions. When she met up with them, she noticed Bane was underneath his bed and it sounded like he was crying rather hard.

“Tell me the story later?” Shego requested, speaking to her girlfriend.

Kim only nodded while trying to get herself together. A deep scowl cut across Kim’s visage, like an outraged beast, and her hands were balled into tight fists, her palms were bleeding, but she did not know that. Her body shook from rage.

“Let’s go,” Shego suggested when she noticed how rigid her lover stood. She glanced over at Tatsu, who looked almost passive while eyeing the space underneath the bed. Shego wondered what that was about.

Kim and Tatsu did not argue and they left with Shego, who had to look back at Bane for a moment. He remained underneath his bed and she had no doubt he would stay there for the whole night, and she was right. He deserved whatever they gave him and more, in her opinion, not that she was going to tell anyone that. God, it might make them think she gave a damn about Trin when she was just disgusted by how a father could treat a daughter… or that was what she told herself. 

-8-8-8-8-

“So, what happened in there?” Shego asked Kim as they settled into Kim’s bed. Shego hoped they would be getting a good night’s sleep and they would be able to go back to their home in the morning. It was not that she disliked the Possible household, but she preferred their own home and their bed.

“Well, I found out that calling Tatsu ‘the serpent’ isn’t just a bastardization of her name,” Kim commented. She had found out a lot about her sister’s girlfriend while they were in that cell for less than fifteen minutes. She might have been disturbed by what she learned sometime ago, but right now, she was glad to know Tatsu cared so much about her big sister that she would do those things to someone who hurt Trin.

“Tough cookie, eh?” the pale woman remarked. She suspected Tatsu was a lot more dangerous than she let on with that laidback attitude and mumbled speech of hers.

“A lot more than I thought,” Kim admitted. Now, she knew Tatsu had to be some kind of fighter just to be able to spar with them and not end up injured, but what she saw that night… she had to think some of the rumors about Tatsu were true. It did not mean Tatsu was not a good person, but it meant she was darker than Kim ever would have guessed.

“But, I bet that guy won’t be screwing with your demon sister anymore,” Shego commented with a bit of a laugh.

“No, I doubt he will. I do doubt that,” Kim assured her lover. Mister Bane was certainly going to think long and hard before even considering uttering Trin’s name thanks to her and Tatsu.

-8-8-8-8-

Tatsu eased back into the bed next to Trin, who was still asleep. Trin automatically moved close to Tatsu, cuddling into her side. Tatsu wasted no time in putting her arms around her beloved. She then leaned over and kissed Trin’s forehead.

“He won’t hurt you again,” Tatsu promised. Oh, no, she was sure that guy would never even think about her beloved again. She and Kim made sure of that.

She was not as surprised by Kim’s behavior as Kim had been with hers. She knew what Trin was capable of and she did not call Kim “Trin-clone” just because Trin referred to the redhead as “mini-me.” She was glad for that mean-streak in Kim because it helped in getting their point across that Bane needed to stay away from Trin.

“I’ll protect you, like you protect me,” Tatsu vowed, even though she believed she had to pick things up on her end. This incident proved she was slacking off.

In her opinion, she had a lot to make up for with Trin, but she had a good start. And yet, she did not get any sleep that night. Tatsu stayed awake, staring down at her shattered love, knowing she needed to put her woman back together somehow. Something inside of her commented it was about time she started putting more effort into the relationship anyway.

“It’s time to do more. Time to prove I’m worthy of my blond bombshell,” Tatsu promised to the silent room. She figured it was a good time to start since Shin was not going to need as much of Trin’s attention now that he had Booker.

-*-(Next day)-*-

“How the hell did he get this many broken bones and other injuries in one night!” Doctor Director hollered in disbelief when she got the medical report on Bane. Well, at least he was still alive.

-8-8-8-8-

The end.

I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading as always. I’m going back to my padded cell. I hope you come back for the next story. 

If you’d like to see more of Trin, Shin, and Tatsu, catch them in: Pariah, Forsaken, Memoirs of the Malcontent, Night Terrors, Cryptic, Black Hole Philosophy, and The Beast Within: Special Edition. Until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/).


End file.
